Reforged
by Philyra
Summary: When Raw disappears in Wonderland, it's up to Az and Jeb to save him. Meanwhile, Jack Heart must mend old alliances and create new ones in order to save his floundering country. Sequel to Splinters. Jack/Duchess, Az/Jeb, Alice/Hatter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own _Tin Man _or _Alice, _they belong to SyFy. I'd be filming this story if I owned them.

Merry Christmas, everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The trickster had grown accustomed to the slumber that held it prisoner. Over time, that sleep had become a welcome alternative to the slowly decaying existence that had preceded it. The trickster was a reflection of its people – their moods, their whims, and their emotions – all of these served to sustain it. The dulling of its senses and the sharp dive in its moods should have warned it that something was terribly wrong. However, it never took matters too seriously, even now, when it was all but incapacitated. It simply wasn't in its nature to care too deeply. After all, it was the embodiment of chaos and change, and this was but another aspect of its natural state of being.<p>

Still, the situation was growing tiresome. Though it would require a minimal amount of effort on the trickster's part to lift the lethargy that has settled over it, it simply couldn't be bothered. After all, what awaited it out there? Emotionless lumps, the lot of them. It remembered a time when its peoples' passions burned high, pulsating with life and warmth until they exploded into nothingness, leaving only sweet sensations and the memory of fire. They had wanted everything, wanted to live their lives to the fullest degree. Now there was no joy, no love, and no friendship. There wasn't even any room for anger or jealousy or hate. No, all that remained was a dull, aching hunger and a need that could not be quenched.

So the trickster dreamed of lavish parties in white marble halls, of men and women who shone with the force of their honor and integrity. It dreamed of strong, powerful wings high above the ground, of a fierce sort of pride that demanded respect and awe. It dreamed of marvelous underground caverns filled with the knowledge of bygone eras, and of their guardians, beings old but not nearly as old as it, born in the fires of mountains long dead. This was the life that it loved, as much as it was capable of loving.

Those days and that life were over…or so it seemed.

Even in its detached, dreamlike state, the trickster was aware of the events taking shape around it. For better or worse, the land and its people were an extension of itself. So when a little pearl, brighter than all the rest, erupted into existence, it couldn't help but take notice. That little pearl spread colors in its wake, evoking a maelstrom of emotions that had been missing for years. Its appearance was the catalyst, forcing other bright sparks into existence. Their vibrancy bled into the grayness of its subconscious, slowly bringing it back to life.

The reawakening was so wonderful, so welcome, that it did what it could, sending out dreams and portents. It wanted to be a part of the living world once more. For the first time in many years, it felt the urge to cast off the mantle of sleep.

Life was seeping back into the land. The trickster could feel the change in its very bones. Those bright sparks were champions, and champions needed to be watched and tested. There was danger ahead, danger that could only be met through strength, valor, knowledge, and trust. Alliances had to be reforged.

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal a golden slit-pupil gaze. Lips stretched wide to reveal a grin brimming with impishness and anticipation.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Ante Up: The OZ

Disclaimer: I don't own _Tin Man _or _Alice, _they belong to SyFy. I'd be filming this story if I owned them.

* * *

><p>"Adjust your seat, trainees!" Jeb shouted as he maneuvered around skittish new recruits. "I don't want to see any air between your behinds and the saddle, do you understand? You've got to be <em>one <em>with your mount!"

"Yes, sir!"

Az hung off to the side, content to watch for now. Jeb was truly in his element, especially now that he'd taken another mount. He'd been reluctant to select a new mount right away, still grieving over Strongwind's death. However, with the influx of new recruits, it was important that he bond with a new horse right away. And so, when Az and the remaining Riders had gone up to the Northern Palace to bring the unpaired Cloudrunners south, Jeb had selected a new mount.

Moonshadow was opposite to Strongwind in almost every way. While Strongwind had been leopard-spotted, Moonshadow was silver dapple. While Strongwind had been temperamental and hot-blooded, Moonshadow was even-tempered and patient. Strongwind had been small for a Cloudrunner, but stocky. Moonshadow could have been mistaken for one of his Windrunner cousins if it weren't for his coloring. But just like opposite sides of the coin, both horses complemented each other and Jeb's personality.

In the three weeks it had taken to deal with the logistics of setting up a makeshift winter training camp outside of Central City, Jeb and Moonshadow had bonded. It was as though the two of them had been partners for years instead of weeks.

The Riders had garnered much attention following the Rebel Uprising, as the coup was titled in the Central City papers. Sixty-three trainees had shown up in Central City in the following weeks, wanting to begin their training right away. Jeb had been dismayed, since the winter weather meant that most of the fields that had been specially built beside the Northern Palace were impossible to use until the thaw. Still, it was not possible to turn the trainees away, not with the Riders down to half their original strength. It was decided that for now, trainees would share training grounds with the Royal Army recruits.

With the training now taking place in and around Central City, Az couldn't spend as much time with the trainees as she liked. She could only oversee their horsemanship training in the afternoons. Her mornings were eaten up with formal audiences and meetings with the committees of the House of Lords and the House of Commons.

The decision of succession still had not been made explicit, but her involvement in quelling the Rebel Uprising as well as her work with the Riders had thrust Az into the spotlight. There was rising expectation from the common citizens that she would succeed her mother. In the eyes of the people, and thus the House of Commons, Az was now the firm choice as the future queen.

The House of Lords was another story entirely. Her loss of control in the forest was still a point of contention for the wary nobles. Despite the warmth of her winter whites, Az shivered, remembering the harrowing questioning following the events of the Uprising.

* * *

><p><em>"Princess Azkadellia, can you explain your version of the events that transpired out in the forests the previous week?" Chancellor Grokey, First Chair of House of Lords, folded his hands and looked at her critically. Thirty-odd pairs of eyes regarded her with expressions varying from placidness to outright hostility.<em>

_In a cool, calm voice, Az began to reiterate her every action, starting from her travel storm out of the city. She described scrying to discover the Riders' locations, and how the sound of the horns had directed her to the battlefield. She did not leave anything out, recalling how she witnessed Martel's death, followed by Dunstan's. Then, Jeb's._

_"What happened after that, Princess Azkadellia?" It was her godmother, Aleydis Orin, who spoke up this time. Her face was set and still, giving nothing away. There was no sympathy there, though Az never knew what to expect from her she-dragon of a godmother. If anything, Godmother Aleydis' position as Second Chair of the House of Lords took precedence over her role as Az's godmother._

_Az took a deep breath. "I lost control," she confessed truthfully. "I became consumed with thoughts of vengeance."_

_"Would you have used magic on the rebels?" That question came from Lord Antony Tiggular, Duke of Winkie Country and a distant relative of Glitch. He was one of the most conservative members of the House of Lords, but at least he listened and never dismissed anything outright._

_She closed her eyes briefly, remembering the fury that burned through her, and the storm that she would have brought down on the heads of the rebel army. "Yes."_

_"What stopped you?" Godmother Aleydis again._

_"DG – Princess DG stopped me. She entreated to me, so that I would see reason." DG had made her realize the most important thing; that Jeb wouldn't have wanted her to turn into a murderer, not in his name. She wished Jeb were here now, but this was a closed session. No one close to her could be there, not even her mother. It was just her and the House of Lords. "I could not be the arbiter of justice for those men, as much as I wanted to. Their judgment rests in the hands of the citizens of the Outer Zone and Lurline, not me."_

_Az met General Trevelyan's eyes. The gray-haired general's eyes were full of understanding and sympathy. He nodded ever so slightly, and Az felt a rush of relief. At least the general was on her side. Thank goodness he was the one sitting directly in her line of sight, not one of the more sour-faced lords or ladies. He bolstered her confidence._

_"I see," Chancellor Grokey said carefully, stroking his enormous beard. "And after the Princess DG stopped you, what did you do?"_

_"I used my magic to resurrect Commander Cain." The joy of that moment reverberated through her. His life was precious to her, and she thanked Lurline every day that she'd received the chance to bring him back._

_Lord Tiggular grunted. It was difficult to tell if he was disgruntled or suffering from indigestion. "Do you not think your magic was better spent elsewhere, Princess Azkadellia?"_

_"Perhaps, Lord Tiggular," she replied softly. However, all she could think of was the beating of Jeb's heart beneath her hands. "I do not regret that particular action. By now the members of this House are aware of my feelings for Commander Cain. I could not let the opportunity pass."_

_"She's young and in love, Antony," General Trevelyan drawled, leaning back in his chair. "I don't think any one of us can fault that decision. She followed her heart." He sent an opaque glance at Godmother Aleydis, one that Az caught and was surprised to see. Did the general have a history with her godmother? As far as Az knew, her godmother had never really loved her husband. That was something to ponder later._

_"But still," the Winkie duke sputtered._

_Chancellor Grokey pounded his gavel on the table. "Silence!" he thundered. "We shall not stray from the topic at hand. Princess Azkadellia, continue."_

_Az talked of how the remaining Riders regrouped and how they'd received word of the outbreak of Guild assassins in the Palace. She described how she'd incapacitated the rebel army and brought the Riders back to Central City. Once in the city, she'd torn down the protective shield around Central Palace, allowing General Trevelyan and his troops to aid the Gale Force. Finally, she recounted the rescue of DG and Commander Wyatt Cain in the Observatory._

_Once she finished, there was a general silence. "Thank you for your testimony, Princess Azkadellia," Chancellor Grokey said gravely. "On behalf of the House of Lords, we thank you for your actions during that troubled time. However, your conduct following the death of Commander Cain has left many in this audience uneasy." He exchanged glances with his second chair. "Lady Orin?"_

_"We are well aware of Queen Lavender's intentions to name you as her heir, Princess Azkadellia," her godmother said slowly. "Before that can happen, we must be reassured that your judgment will be sound in matters concerning the good of the country. Do you understand my meaning?"_

_She knew it all too well. They wanted her reassurance that she wouldn't lose her head. She paused. "I cannot guarantee that I can act with a cool head at all times. I am only human, and young and inexperienced at that. However, the House of Lords – and indeed, the citizens of the Outer Zone, can rest assured that I will always try to think and act for the greater good of this country and its citizens."_

_For the first time, she caught a flicker of expression on her godmother's face. The Grand Duchess almost looked – proud?_

_Chancellor Grokey sighed loudly. "Well spoken, Princess Azkadellia. However, you must understand that we will continue to monitor your actions. Should you act in a manner that is not befitting that promise, your status as heir will come into question once more."_

_"Thank you, Chancellor Grokey." Az inclined her head towards the chancellor and her godmother, before turning and acknowledging the rest of the House of Lords._

* * *

><p>All eyes were on Az now. She didn't like the feeling. She missed the times when she'd been alone, her only responsibilities pertaining to the Riders. However, it was time to step out of the shadows. She knew that DG could not be queen.<p>

Sula rode up beside Az. "That's a long face, Horsemistress," she commented. "Politics?"

"Isn't it always about politics?" was the wry reply. "How did you know?"

"You're glowing again."

Az looked down and realized that her hands were wreathed with faint yellow light. "Damn it," she hissed, pulling her magic beneath her skin.

The veteran Rider looked at her with sympathy. "Rough day?"

"Of course."

"Well, you're with the Riders now, so no more moping." The petite woman nudged her playfully, deliberately playing off Az's minor loss of control. Despite her outspoken ways, Sula was remarkably good at diffusing tense situations. "Come on, we've got trainees to whip into shape."

Az allowed Freeheart to follow after Desertflower. Sula was right. There was time enough to ponder all the rest. For now, she would focus on the Riders.

Jeb flashed Az a brilliant smile as she fell in beside him. "It's about time you got here," he said warmly, reaching over to clasp her hand. "Are you all right?"

How was it that Jeb could always lift her burdens? Az smiled back at him. "I'm better now that I'm here."

"Good. Come on!"

* * *

><p>There was a room just off the library in Central Palace that was known to few people. It was rather small and cramped, made even more so by the haphazard stacks of books and various instruments scattered throughout.<p>

Tutor wouldn't have it any other way. He needed his own little quiet corner, and here there were few people who stumbled upon his sanctuary, disturbing the peace. Like Glitch, he had a few experiments running here and there, delicate experiments that were susceptible to the actions of clumsy visitors. Thankfully, he didn't have too many of them, even as Chief Magical Advisor to Queen Lavender.

Few people saw the need to consult with him. Magic was the purview of the Royal Family and no one else. If people wanted fantastical experiments, they went to Sir Ambrose – Glitch. Tutor was all right with that. It also meant that he could spend as much of the day in dog form as he liked. He was not averse to a few hours spent sleeping, curled in front of a crackling fire. At least the Gales wouldn't raise an eyebrow if they caught him that way. Tutor closed his eyes contentedly, his tail thumping against the rug.

"Tutor, what's wrong with my magic?"

The shapeshifter looked up. Az lingered in the doorway of his study, looking frustrated and miserable. Tutor reverted to human form and waved her in, moving to sit behind his desk. "I was wondering when you'd come to me, Azkadellia. What happened this time?"

"I just can't seem to control it!" She sat down in front of his desk and stared at him pleadingly. "I wake up and it seems to glow all around me. I pull it back inside me, where it belongs, but it escapes throughout the day." It didn't help that it did that when she was experiencing particularly strong emotions. It was a miracle that she'd kept everything under wraps during the questioning with the House of Lords. "It feels more volatile. More potent. How is that possible?"

For a long moment, Tutor didn't respond. Az fought the childish urge to fidget, knowing that that was one of her teacher's oldest pet peeves. "Azkadellia, how much Light would you say that you have now that you've used it to resurrect Commander Cain?"

She frowned and mulled things over. "I can't exactly say how much I had before," she admitted. "After Finaqua, it was as though it doubled."

He nodded. "When you made peace with yourself, you unlocked a part of you that had been hidden away – your true potential. And now?"

"Now it feels like I have almost the same amount that I had before I unlocked myself, as you say. But it's…wilder."

Tutor stood. "Come with me. I have a theory." He led her over to the window, where a sand table stood atop a sturdy pedestal. He waved a hand, and a maze rose out of the center. He retrieved a pitcher of water and poured the liquid into the center of the maze. Water rushed into the pathways of the maze until they ran out of the side.

He placed the jug aside and looked at Az. "Do you see how the walls of the maze pushed the water into a certain path? There is structure, a form, and a certain flow. This was how the Ancients controlled magic. They created a template, if you will, for magic to follow. That is the academic side of magic, and how you and your ancestors have been taught to use it."

Az opened her mouth. "Don't interrupt, Azkadellia," was the gentle rebuke. "I'm not finished." She closed her mouth and smiled sheepishly. He waved his hand and the maze was replaced by a mountain range of sand. He poured the water over it again and Az watched as the water rushed about willy-nilly, flowing into depressions and carving new ones. "This is the structure of magic at its purest form – there _is_ no structure. It does what it will." He glanced at her. "Does that sound familiar?"

"Yes," Az admitted. "But how is that possible? How could my magic switch from what is essentially one structure to another?"

"I've been wondering that as well," Tutor mused. "But I think I've figured it out. When you unlocked your potential, most of it came in the form of true, wild magic. When Commander Cain died, you gave him life – life, which is the very essence of wild magic. And life, we both know, has a price." He sighed and returned to his chair. "For reasons that I have yet to understand – and probably never will – that sacrifice was all of the neat and ordered nature of your magic. That is why your mother has such limited use of her remaining power. That foundation and structure is gone. Luckily, the wild magic with which she has left is in such small amounts that she has learned to control it to some degree."

"But that's not the case with me."

He shook his head. "No, it's not. You…you had equal amounts of both. Now, wild magic is all you have. And even though it is an equal amount to the structured Ancient magic you had before, it's true magic. Magic, in its purest, most elemental form. That's why it's been easier for you to call up travel storms than to make a doll fly. The elements respond better to magic in this form. With wild magic, anything you do with it will have twice the power of Ancient magic."

"But it requires four time the amount of control, which I don't have!" Az argued, pacing in front of the window. "Tutor, you have to teach me how to control it!"

"Azkadellia, I can't. I could barely teach you to use the fullest extent of your Ancient magic. What magic I have is little, and is tied into my shape-shifting. The only reason why I was qualified to teach you and your sister was because I'm a scholar of magical theory. Believe me when I say there's no theory for pure magic. It cannot be contained, and it cannot be corralled. It simply _is_."

She whirled around and glared at him. "Tutor, you just said that you're a scholar of magical theory. You have to have come across volumes about how the Ancients finally managed to tame magic from true magic, right?"

"If there were any here, they are long gone. The library here and the library at Shiz only contain books on Ancient magic, not pure magic. Sure, they reference it here or there, but there is no treatise on pure magic." He looked thoughtful. "I will tell you where you might be able to find those books, though – Wonderland's Great Library."

"Wonderful. Tutor, you know the Resistance hid the library away when the Hearts came to power. Everyone's been trying to convince Jack Heart to reveal the location now that he's king, but he refuses because he thinks it's not safe. Raw's been trying to gain access to that library ever since he arrived in Wonderland City!"

He shrugged. "It's worth a try. And there are always the dragons."

She slanted him a look. "What?"

"Dragons are the only living users of pure magic. Remember, they are the ones that taught the Ancients the basic secrets. Even your Vedu shamans, who profess to use wilder magics, are using an off-shoot of the basic Ancient structure for magic. There's no better teacher than a dragon." Tutor sounded wistful. He would have loved to meet a dragon.

"Living users? Tutor, the dragons are gone. And even if there are a few that are still alive, no one's seen them in living memory. The last ones to see them were the people of Wonderland, and you saw how they bungled things." Her tone of voice was scornful. The people of Wonderland had no idea what they'd lost, when they'd lost the friendship of dragons.

"I don't know what to tell you, Azkadellia." Tutor shrugged, his hands palm up and placating. "You can only hope that Raw somehow convinces King Jack to give you access. Or you can try to find dragons."

"Tutor, I don't have time to go chasing dragons," she said, exasperated. "I can only imagine what the House of Lords would think if I went haring off on that sort of quest."

"I imagine that some would be relieved," was the mild reply. "If you meet dragons, they can teach you how to control your magic. That's no small thing."

Az sighed. At least she had a starting point. She knew what was wrong with her magic. Her task now was to somehow gain access to the Great Library. It looked like she'd have to pay the ambassador of Wonderland a visit. "Thank you, Tutor," she said softly. "I know you're only trying to help."

"Always," he responded.

* * *

><p>Jeb nodded at the guard stationed outside of Az's suite of rooms before knocking and letting himself in. "Az?" he called, standing in her receiving room.<p>

"In here, Jeb," she responded. He crossed into the next room and found her at her desk, poring over a stack of books. "I thought you had Rider lessons tonight?"

"The nice part about being the commander of the Riders is that you can delegate. I left Bo and Sula at it. They can use the experience."

Her eyes crinkled up in the corners. "My gain."

"What's this?" he asked curiously, picking one up and paging through it. He settled on the settee beside the desk. It was fast becoming his spot, since he came there often when Az was working on something. It was a comfortable routine.

"I went to our library. I took as much as I could pertaining to the Great Library of Wonderland. It has such a fascinating history. This book claims that the Clubs – the same clan that Ambassador Nine of Clubs comes from – have been compiling their own library for as long as they've been a clan. It already had a substantial reputation, but after this…" She flipped a few pages. "Great Alliance, which I need to look up later, it was greatly expanded after they added transcribed texts from the libraries of the dragons living in The Spine." Her eyes shone as she looked up at him. "The Great Library has _dragon _texts, Jeb!"

He smiled down at her. He loved watching her when she got excited over something – usually over magical theory or anything educational. She hadn't lost the love of learning that he knew she'd had as a child. When Az was learning, she dropped both years and burdens. Everything was new to her again, and she put everything she had into absorbing it all.

Az trailed off, puzzled by the way he was staring at her. "What?" she queried, nervously tucking a strand of her behind her ear.

Jeb just shook his head. "Nothing. You're charming when you get this excited, that's all."

She flushed. They'd been together – truly together, for only a few weeks now, but he still managed to catch her off-guard in moments like this. Was it always going to be this way? She wondered. She hoped that it would. She smiled back, glancing at him from beneath her lashes.

It was like getting struck by lightning, every time she smiled. And that look was enough to strike a man dead on the spot. This woman had him by the heart and it had been that way from the very beginning. He'd been too blind and stupid to realize it but he knew it now. He leaned forward and cupped her face. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, searching her eyes.

Az blinked slowly. Then, in a flurry of movement, she sprang forward, throwing herself into his surprised but gratified embrace.

It was always sweet, so very sweet, that first meeting of lips. The tone of this one, however, shifted very quickly into more heated territory. The glow emerged from beneath her skin, as it always did in situations when her emotions were running high. If those flames burned high enough, Jeb was certain he'd be reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes. If that was the case, he would go happily.

He ran his hands over her and pulled her close, showing her without words everything he wanted to say and more. He breathed her in, taking in her taste, her smell – everything that was _Az_. He trailed kisses along her jaw, following the graceful line of it until her reached her ear, nibbling on the lobe and feeling every muscle in his body stretch taut as her fingernails dug into his back. He worked his way down to the spot where her shoulder met her neck, a spot that provoked a similar response from her.

Az clamped her eyes shut, savoring the sensations as they rushed through her. She was only vaguely aware of the fact that in her current position, her skirts had been rucked up rather high. She felt the warmth of his hand as it landed on the soft skin of the back of her knee-

-and suddenly had a flash of cold gray eyes, calculating even as they were filled with lust. And the sounds of the witch's pleasured screams, twisting her voice-

She gasped and pulled back.

Jeb's eyes flew open and he stared at her, confused. "Az?" he asked, reaching out to touch her face. "What's wrong?"

She flinched away from his touch, but not before he caught the glazed, horrified look in her eyes. Realization dawned, forcing him to ignoring the churning in his gut. "It's the flashbacks, isn't it?"

Lurline help her. The pleasure of the moment was gone, replaced by the utter revulsion those memories brought her. She could only shake her head, trying to get away from him.

Jeb was having none of it. "Hey there, Az, shhh." He moved slowly now, making sure that he wasn't touching any of her skin. The touches that had been filled with passion only seconds before were now comforting and soothing. "Don't retreat from me."

"I can't…" her voice broke.

It was always like this. Every time they moved beyond simple kissing, the memories would come. The witch had had a carnal appetite, and hadn't hesitated to use Az's body for such purposes. She couldn't help it – every time Jeb touched her, flashes of the witch's own deeds came flooding back in force. No matter how much she loved Jeb and wanted, _needed_, his touch, she couldn't get past the images such touches brought.

It wasn't _fair_.

Strong arms came around her, gathering her close. Jeb rocked back and forth, muttering nonsensical words and making soothing noises. "It's all right Az, we'll get through this together."

"Jeb, I'm sorry-"

He pulled back, urging her to meet his gaze head-on. "Az, I told you before, don't apologize to me. You know that you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Jeb, I'm tainted. How-"

He shook his head fiercely. "You are _not _tainted, Az. You're a fighter. You're a survivor. And you will get through this." The witch had shattered her, but not defeated her. She'd worked so hard and come so far, but there were times that she felt insecure, and that there were pieces inside that were still broken.

Everyone was a little broken inside, that much was true. But Az was the strongest person he knew. She'd proved that time and time again. If only he could convince her of that.

She let out a painful sigh and sagged against him. "Oh Jeb…"

They sat there in silence, until Az finally relaxed against him. "So, what's all this excitement about dragon texts?" he asked.

Az knew exactly what he was doing, and she was grateful for it. Suddenly, she remembered that Jeb had no idea what she'd found out today. "I talked with Tutor today, and he has a theory as to why my magic has been so out of control."

Jeb's brow furrowed as she recounted the entire conversation to him. "Let me get this straight," he said slowly. "Your magic has gone crazy and uncontrollable because you brought me back?" Guilt left an unpleasant taste at the back of his mouth. He knew how much magic she'd had, and he knew that she'd been questioned about the use of her magic following the attempted coup. He'd never suspected that her magic would have been so greatly affected by what she did for him.

"Yes, because life has a price, and…" Az trailed off, correctly interpreting the look in his eyes. "Jeb Cain, you stop that right now. This is not your fault."

"Az, you just said that there is a direct relationship between your magic and my-"

"And I _don't regret it_." Now it was her turn to cup his face between her hands. "I'll never regret it, Jeb, so you can stop feeling guilty right now."

He was amused despite himself. She really was lovely when she became so very imperious. "That's a tall order, Az, but I'll try. So, what does this have to do with the dragons?"

Her eyes narrowed. He was definitely trying to change the subject. She would go along with it, for now. "Well, it all has to do with the Great Library." She explained Tutor's suggestions for further information and possible training. "I need to get into that library," she murmured.

"How've the negotiations been progressing with Nine of Clubs?"

"They haven't mentioned anything about concessions yet." Az frowned thoughtfully. "We've discussed the situation regarding Quox and Merry Land more than anything else, as well as attempting to adapt the cure for the Vapors into a cure for the teas."

"Well, let's think on it. The O.Z. is already bringing a lot to the table for these negotiations. I think that it's the least that Wonderland can do, to let someone into the Great Library."

"It's not so easy. The Resistance's first order of business was to save and hide the library once the Diamonds were overthrown. They knew that the Hearts would seek to destroy any knowledge that contradicted their ideals. It will not be easy to obtain permission to see it right now, when the situation is so delicate."

"We'll find a way." Jeb took her hand. "We always do."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

Happy New Year, everyone! I apologize for the delay, but it's back to work on my Ph.D., which means there's been less time to write fun things! Not that the Ph.D. isn't fun in it's own way.

Sorry if it seems that we're playing catch-up, but there are some things that need to be cleared up or introduced before we dive into more of the plot for this story. We'll be switching back and forth between the O.Z. and Wonderland until our characters' worlds collide. It should be fun!

Anyway, this story is becoming so massive that I've enlisted the talents of MatsuMama and poptate to beta this story. They are absolute angels, and have already helped so much with the planning of this story.


	3. Blind Bet: Wonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own _Tin Man _or _Alice, _they belong to SyFy. I'd film this story if I owned them.

* * *

><p>Jack Heart, king of Wonderland, was getting a headache. He could feel it brewing, a steady pressure around his nose and just above his eyebrows. The bright lights in the audience chamber were beginning to irritate him. The emptiness in his stomach reminded him that it had been hours since he'd last eaten, and the dryness in his mouth reminded him that his last cup of tea – <em>real <em>tea, brewed from tea leaves and containing only nutrients and caffeine – had also been too long ago.

There was a discreet cough at his elbow. "You must take a break, Your Majesty," Ten of Clubs said softly. "The kitchen has sent food and drink to your ready room."

Jack lifted bleary eyes to the audience chamber, startled to find it completely empty. When had all the people gone? Had he heard them leave at all? "The petitioners-" he began.

"Will come back tomorrow. You've seen enough of them today. You have a meeting with the High Council and the Outer Zone's envoy later this afternoon. It is best if you rested."

"Thank you, Giacomo." Because the two of them were alone, Jack could call his principle advisor by his true name, and not his title. He followed him back to the ready room and poured himself a cup of regular tea, motioning for Giacomo to sit as well. He poured tea into the second cup and offered it to his friend, who accepted it with a grateful smile. Giacomo had been up and about as long as Jack, if not longer.

Many had been quick to question why Jack had chosen to keep the same advisor that had counseled his mother. The answer was simple: Jack trusted him as he trusted few people. Both of them had worked as double agents, undermining the Queen of Hearts and promoting the ideals of the Resistance. They had suffered together under Caterpillar's grueling training and borne the whims and delusions of the Queen of Hearts as few people had. It was Giacomo who arranged for Jack to go to the Other Side to find Alice Hamilton after he'd discovered the Duchess' role as the Queen's informant. Giacomo's status as a double agent was still a well-kept secret, though: it suited both men to have people think of him as a possible foil to the king. Any attempts to bribe Giacomo for information on Jack would raise flags and be put under surveillance.

After the fall of the Queen of Hearts, agents of the Resistance had been converted into Jack's new intelligence network. It was more important now than ever to know everything that was going on within the country. Wonderland was fragile after decades of rule underneath the Hearts and years of addiction to teas. How could a country recover when much of its population required treatment for addiction? The government could sway in any direction without a firm hand, and the country itself was a juicy target for the much larger and militarized Merry Land to the north and Quox to the south. Wonderland had always been of interest to the two countries, for despite its small size, it possessed a vast amount of riches. Veins of gold were plentiful in the Spine, the mountains that formed the border between Wonderland and the Shifting Sands. The arm of the Spine called the Ruby Mountains yielded plenty of its namesake jewels, and the Jade Forests were home to fantastic formations of green marble that were famed for their quality.

In other words, Wonderland was ripe for the taking.

Jack wasn't going to let that happen. He had worked too hard to see his country fall into the hands of foreigners. Even if the throne was not rightly his, he was still one of the last descendants of Wonderland's four founding clans. The Diamonds were gone, eradicated by the Hearts, and the Clubs had always craved knowledge over power, and with Giacomo as his advisor, they were like to stay that way. The Spades would have been a different story. The military arm of Wonderland had been decimated during the Hearts' takeover of Wonderland and hadn't been the same since. No, there was no one else who could take the burden. Besides, Jack felt that he had to be responsible for rebuilding Wonderland. His ancestors had perpetrated this tragedy, and his mother had been the worst offender of them all. If there was any other way to make amends, he didn't know how.

"How is Ambassador Raw?" he asked, cutting his steak sandwich in half and handing one part of it over to Giacomo.

"The Ambassador has been asking about the Great Library again," Giacomo replied, graciously accepting the sandwich. "It seems that it is of particular interest to the Gales."

"The Great Library is of interest to everyone." He would not to reveal the library's location until he was certain that it would be more secure. Thousands of years of history were archived there, and half of the books were beyond price because of the knowledge that they contained. As a small country, Wonderland needed a niche beyond its riches. In Jack's mind, his country's greatest riches lay in its thirst for knowledge. For hundreds of years, Wonderland had been home to the greatest historians, theorists, philosophers, and archivists in all of Nonestica. Their legacy was the Great Library, and Jack would protect it at any cost.

"Still, we must find a way to placate his queries. The Outer Zone has been remarkably tame in their requests. We do need them."

Jack rubbed his forehead. That much was true. His reasons for approaching the Outer Zone were three-pronged. First, Wonderland and the Outer Zone had a long history as allies, much of it good. It would be unwise to ignore such a relationship, never mind how it ended. The second was that if Wonderland was facing a threat from Merry Land and Quox, the Outer Zone was an ideal ally because of the magic wielded by the Gales. Rumors of the two princesses' powers had spread far and wide over Nonestica. Their strength would be a valuable asset. Third – the Outer Zone had had its own addictions to deal with. Azkadellia's Vapors had numbed the minds of a great deal of the population, and they had recovered swiftly. Jack hoped that they could develop a similar cure for the teas. "Do you know what they seek to find in the Great Library?" he asked. "If it is a question of certain books, it may be possible to arrange that they be taken out for a short amount of time."

Giacomo shook his head, winced, and removed his clubbed hat. The ceremonial headpiece was heavy after hours of extended wear. "Ambassador Raw only wishes to speak to you on this matter, though I believe it is Princess Azkadellia who seeks something from the Library."

Princess Azkadellia's love of knowledge was well known. Jack was not surprised that she wished to explore the library. "Fair enough. What am I to expect from the High Council today?"

"They object to funding any of the public reforms or restorations."

"Again? Perhaps if they stopped living so extravagantly, they could spare some money." Irritation bloomed, but he shoved it down as quickly as it appeared. "As if I don't know how much Lord Grandin's suits cost."

He'd used his own influence over the remaining Heart clan members to fund much of the rehabilitation of Wonderland's people. He'd effectively beggared his family for the good of the realm. Of course, there were many who complained that he lived in high style, but he didn't. Yes, he lived in Wonderland Palace, but the building had fallen into disrepair ever since the coup, like much of Wonderland City. Jack lived in fear of falling through the floor. His quarters were sparsely furnished, and he continually refused to let the palace chef cook anything extravagant.

The only luxury he did abuse was in terms of wardrobe. Even if his palace was falling apart, he still needed to look like a king. He'd made a discreet excursion to the Other Side to replace the suits that had been lost in the destruction of the Hearts Casino. A well-made suit was his equivalent to a suit of armor, and he needed it when he was dealing with the High Council as well as his citizens.

Giacomo coughed. "Well, if you're open to suggestion…"

"What?" he said warily.

"You may not like this idea, but hear me out." He had to take the chance: it was their best shot at making the High Council play right into their hands. The old men of the Council were obstinate, and after years of Heart rule, Giacomo wouldn't be surprised to know that they had grown treacherous as well. "The Duchess."

"Duchess?" Jack echoed. Another set of emotions welled up inside of him, but was also quelled with ease of long practice. "How can she help?"

"Her role as your mother's spy was never made known to anyone in the High Council. For lack of a better term, she was your mother's pet project." Giacomo paused at Jack's derisive snort, noting the way his friend's face had completely closed off, becoming even more stony and still than usual. "To the rest of the world, the Duchess' loyalty lies with you and with you alone. That makes her a prime target. People will tell her things in order to curry favor with you. They may ask her to intercede on your behalf."

"In other words, she is perfectly placed to give us information regarding the machinations of the High Council," he murmured thoughtfully, his hands steepled in front of his face. Giacomo's idea had merit. "They've never seen her as anything other than a pretty face. They think she'll be docile, malleable. They may say things they shouldn't in her presence."

No one understood the Duchess' intelligence and cunning more than Jack. She was the consummate actress, able to adopt any persona at the drop of a hat. She knew how people worked and had the innate ability to say the right thing at the right time. Those abilities, paired with her beauty, made for a lethal combination.

"It's a guarantee, Jack. She also wields a certain amount of influence. She is most persuasive. That would be a considerable weapon, especially amongst the more feeble minds of the council." Giacomo imagined that she was the equal of even the strongest minds there – all the better to have her on their side. He felt bad for putting Jack in this position, knowing their history, but the Duchess was their best option.

Jack's expression never wavered. "How will I know where her loyalties lie?" he inquired softly. "How can I be so certain that she will not turn?"

Giacomo winced. He'd hoped not to reach this part of the conversation. Jack had been so wounded by her betrayal – and rightly so – that he was blind to everything else when it came to the beautiful noblewoman. By all outward appearances, he was indifferent. Giacomo knew otherwise.

Still, since Jack's departure and return from the Other Side, he'd caught glimpses – nothing more – that perhaps all was not so black and white when it came to the Duchess. The advisor was not fully certain of her character, but she'd changed in Jack's absence. Perhaps what he'd said was true, and that her loyalty _was _to Jack Heart and to nothing or no one else. Her single-handed rescue of him from the Eye Room could be construed as proof.

"You needn't trust her on a personal level," he said carefully. "Just a professional one."

Jack turned that idea over in his head. There was no denying the fact that she was the right person for the job. Giacomo was right – the skills she'd honed under his mother's tutelage combined with her reputation as his fiancée made her the perfect spy. "How do I ensure that even my professional trust is well-placed?" he asked.

It was a valid question. "Appeal to her better nature." If his suspicions were correct, Jack wouldn't even need to do that.

A myriad of emotions crossed his face, winking out in a matter of moments. Even that surprised Giacomo. Jack very rarely allowed his innermost thoughts to be seen. "Very well then," he said abruptly. "Summon her to me tomorrow, Giacomo. Let us hope that she agrees, and that we can trust what she says." He pushed aside his tray, his hunger and thirst forgotten. "But let us not trust to hope."

Pity stirred in Giacomo's chest, but he pushed it away. Jack would not appreciate the sentiment any more than he would, if their situations had been reversed. Pity meant weakness, and Wonderland's king could not afford to show weakness, especially in times like these. The slightest chink in the armor could result in Wonderland's complete and utter destruction. Still, it was a shame. The Queen of Hearts had not hesitated to hurt others in her search for absolute power – even her only son. It was no wonder that Jack was so angry, so wary, and so reluctant to accept simple facts. For him, nothing was ever as it seemed, and reality itself was bleak and heartbreaking.

"Very well," Giacomo said quietly. "In the meantime, shall we discuss how you intend to deal with the High Council today? We must also discuss how we will proceed with your meeting with Ambassador Raw. And I don't care if you've lost your appetite. You must eat."

Jack snorted, but reached for the half-eaten portion of steak sandwich on his plate, noting that Giacomo had finished his ages ago. "By all means, proceed. I cannot wait to be badgered."

He kept one ear on Giacomo's report, but found his mind drifting to the prospect of working with the Duchess. The moment he realized where his thoughts were heading, he cursed himself as a fool and turned his full attention back to Giacomo. He had a country to rebuild, a country to protect. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p>Raw waited patiently in the small conference room, exploring it through his abilities as a Viewer rather than through sight. Wonderland was a painful place for one with his abilities, despite the dulling of its peoples' emotions due to the Queen of Hearts' teas.<p>

Even with his experience with Azkadellia's Vapors (and Raw hated that term, attaching Azkadee's name to something so vile), Wonderland was a shock to the system. The Vapors had made the people of the O.Z. forgot, had made them carefree. The teas, on the other hand, were more insidious. They strengthened certain emotions at the expense of others, and yet retained none of their integrity. Joy was potent because its sweetness was the balm to sorrow, passion because it convinced a person that they were alive. The emotions brought by the teas were, in a word, incomplete. That was why they were so addictive: more tea was needed to fill that emotional quota, and as time went on, the tea lost its effect.

His visit to the rehabilitation center had almost been too much. He'd never felt so much hunger in his life – hunger to _feel_. The passions of the people of Wonderland were unusually strong, and that was why the addiction had become so devastating. Everywhere he went, he was surrounded by the sheer _want _of the recovering addicts. It bled beneath his skin, agonizing in its own way. That was why he preferred to stay within the quarters allocated to him within the palace. Viewers did tend to find crowds exhausting after a certain amount of time, but he'd never become so fatigued so quickly before. But then, he'd never seen anything like Wonderland.

The Shifting Sands were nothing like the rocky desert Raw remembered from his trip to the Vedu. They were miles upon miles of golden hills that gave way beneath one's feet and could swallow a person whole. Azkadellia had called up a travel storm to spare him that journey. The desert stopped abruptly at the border of Wonderland, guarded by a vast chain of mountains called the Spine. The Spine stretched north into Merry Land and south into Quox, but its snow-capped summits were highest in Wonderland. The only passable route from the Shifting Sands through the Spine was a narrow, treacherous route appropriately titled Fell Pass. The route was no challenge to Moonfire, whose ancestors had been born and bred in the steep, icy passes of the Vedu's White Mountains. Past the Spine, Fell Pass became the Sandy Road, which wound through Wonderland's wild forests and terminated in Wonderland City.

Wonderland City sat perched on the shores of Lake Mirana, named for the famous wife of Adalric the Glorious, the first king of Wonderland. In accordance with Wonderland tradition, the city had expanded upwards rather than outwards, thereby preserving the pristine nature of the surrounding forests. Raw was surprised that a woman as bloodthirsty and enterprising as the Queen of Hearts had chosen to abide by such standards when she'd abandoned other ones, but perhaps she had actually wanted to keep some of her resources. In that, she was different from the witch, who had been intent on total ruin.

It was easy to see the parallels between Wonderland and the O.Z. Like Central City, Wonderland City must have been glorious in its heyday, a tall, glittering jewel on the banks of Lake Mirana, as fast-paced and technically advanced as anything on the Other Side. Now it was tarnished, falling apart, and in need of a great deal of care and rebuilding. The façades of its skyscrapers had fallen off, leaving the buildings cold and faceless, without warmth or identity. Rail lines for the city's suspended train system were falling into disrepair, their tracks scavenged for their precious metal. It was a city reduced to its bones, as naked and vulnerable as its people.

The only hint of former grandeur could be found at Wonderland Palace. Even though it was the seat of the ruling family, Raw knew from the archives that the Diamonds had preferred to rule from their seat in the royal forest, closer to nature. The ruins of their court had been built in the ancient style of Wonderland, more in keeping with the traditions of Nonestica. However, the palace itself was grand. In a city of straight lines and hard angles, the palace was nothing but sinuous curves done in stone the color of sand and accentuated with black iron. It was certainly not to Raw's liking – he preferred the classic elegance of the O.Z., but he could see how it balanced the modernity of Wonderland and the traditions of the past.

But of course, the similarities between Wonderland and the O.Z. were more than skin-deep. They had both emerged from times of darkness and were fumbling their way towards the light. They'd suffered under the reign of ambitious, ruthless rulers who stopped at nothing in their search for ultimate power. They'd left their populations decimated, destitute, and addicted, their countries in chaos. Reforms had to be implemented, their people rehabilitated, and their governments and infrastructures rebuilt.

The O.Z. was well on its way to recovery. Raw was thankful that his country had been able to regain the entire royal family, because reform would have been nigh unto impossible without all of them. Morale was at an all-time high now with the successful defeat of the coup and the capture of the remaining Longcoats. Azkadee and Jeb's Riders still had much work to do, but their biggest threat had been eliminated in one fell swoop, finally endearing the beleaguered princess to the population of the O.Z. She was well on her way to being accepted as Queen of the O.Z., even if many in the House of Lords still had their doubts about the former host to the witch.

Unfortunately, Wonderland was different. To the minds of many, Jack Heart had been complicit in his mother's deeds. The second Alice of Legend initiated the overthrow, and Jack's role as a prominent Resistance leader had gone unacknowledged. His current policies were unpopular, especially because he had banned the production and consumption of emotion-altering teas. He ruled a population of addicts whose actions and demands were unbelievably erratic. And though his claim to the throne was legitimate, the fact remained that he was a Heart. He would never be a White King. Wonderland's glorious dynasty was gone, betrayed by one of their longtime allies.

Still, Raw couldn't help but feel sympathy for the exhausted king. Jack Heart truly had his country's best interests at heart. The burden of guilt and responsibility weighed heavily on him, and he was doing his best to turn things around. It was difficult, seeing as he was fought every step of the way by councilors who'd been crushed in his mother's iron fist and were testing their own power against an untried king. People who were eager to see him fail surrounded him on all sides. For the sake of Wonderland, Raw hoped that he wouldn't.

Raw could feel Jack and Ten of Clubs emotions long before they walked through the door. Jack's mind was always whirring with questions, decisions, and possibilities, spawning one another the way that a tree grew roots. Weariness, suspicion, and doubt were his constant companions, billowing around him like a black cloak.

Luckily, none of these emotions ever showed. Raw suspected that it was a combination of living beneath his mother's rule and his training in the Resistance. Jack Heart was one of the most superb actors Raw had ever met. As a king, his persona was warm and charismatic, meant to calm, reassure, and gain trust. As a conversational partner, he was quick and witty, with a ready answer for anything. As a politician, he was cool and confident. His facial expressions and body language were expertly controlled, never giving anything away.

No one but a Viewer or a close confidante would be able to tell that beneath the cool exterior and the impeccably tailored suits, Jack Heart was a broken man. Twice betrayed and utterly neglected, it was a wonder that he functioned as well as he did. Raw could see that the king buried those emotions deep within him, so deeply that he'd all but forgotten that they were there. However, they remained there at the heart of him, eating away at his soul like the most potent of his mother's teas. It was a storm unlike anything he'd seen before: powerful, volatile, and utterly destructive.

Raw wanted to help him, but knew that treatment would jeopardize his position as an Ambassador. The last thing Jack needed was accusations of colluding with the O.Z. Jack's decision to reach out had not been a popular one. Or rather, his choice in allies was not popular.

Ten of Clubs came through the door first. Raw rose and nodded politely to the chief advisor, receiving a similar one in return. Ten was completely different from the king. Though he too pondered questions, decisions, and possibilities, his mind was ruthlessly organized, funneling all of the choices into their appropriate places. Raw expected nothing less from a Club. His morals were firm and his sense of right and wrong, unshakeable. Outwardly, he was still and unreadable, almost a nonentity, fading into the background beside his king.

Jack was lucky that his chief advisor was firmly on his side. Raw sensed a deep bond of trust and friendship between the two men, and realized that Ten was the only stable thing in Jack's life at the moment. Though the advisor had his own demons, they were solely his own and had no bearing on the king's situation.

"Ambassador Raw," Jack said, following behind Ten. "How are you today?"

"Raw is fine, Your Majesty." Raw settled back into his seat as Jack sat.

"Have you done any exploring today?" His expression was politely interested.

Raw shook his head. "Wonderland City too loud inside Raw's head, Your Majesty. Best if Raw keep away."

King and advisor shared a look. Raw caught Jack's undercurrent of worry and bit back the urge to reassure him. He never probed deeply unless he was invited – otherwise, he couldn't help but catch the surrounding peoples' emotions, especially when they ran as high and potent as the citizens of Wonderland's. "I see," he said carefully. "Has Queen Lavender come to a decision regarding the terms of an alliance?"

"Queen Lavender will help with vapors," Raw said, remembering what the queen had repeated to him via the mirror the previous night. "But O.Z. not ready to give military help. Royal Army still weak, Queen's Riders weaker still."

Jack bit back his frustration. The Outer Zone was sitting pretty compared to Wonderland. It had the advantage of being surrounded by desert and had only been threatened by invasion once. Wonderland as a country had come into being due to the threat of invasion. There was _always _a threat of invasion in Wonderland. "Still, the promise of aid would be sufficient, would it not?" he questioned. "We are not asking for too much."

"Queen Lavender is aware and grateful," Raw responded easily. "Raw will ask."

"Has Queen Lavender reconsidered her terms?" Ten asked.

Raw paused. "Queen Lavender wants information."

Jack shook his head. "Ambassador Raw, you know my stance regarding the Great Library. It is not possible at this time, though if there is a specific book you can think of-"

It was the Viewer's turn to shake his head, though he filed away the statement to think about later. There was no easy way to bring up the topic, but so far, the Shadow Man had not been able to tie Jack Heart to the coup. That, paired with Raw's impressions of the man, had prompted Queen Lavender to encourage this discussion. "Discuss Great Library later. Queen Lavender wants different information."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What type of information, Ambassador?"

"Spymaster says Guild assassins hired by someone in Wonderland. Queen Lavender wants to know if King Jack can provide information."

There was a flare of outrage from Jack, quickly banked, and one of caution from Ten. "From _Wonderland_?" Jack repeated, straightening in his seat. "Ambassador Raw, I do hope you are not implying what I think you're implying." He couldn't even afford to pay for _one _Guild assassin, let alone a squad like the ones that had targeted the Gales. His money was better spent, and hell if he was going to try and kill his _allies_.

And what if I was? Raw wondered. "Raw not implying Hearts are behind assassins," he replied mildly. "Queen Lavender not think Your Majesty is complicit. Queen Lavender wonders if Your Majesty knows someone in Wonderland who might be."

By all outward appearances, Raw's words seemed to placate Jack. The king relaxed in his seat and exchanged yet another set of meaningful glances with his advisor. However, the Viewer could sense that there was a raw sense of anger and betrayal lying just beneath the surface, though even those emotions were kept tightly reined in. Jack and Ten knew about Raw's abilities, and tried their best to suppress their thoughts and feelings around him. Still, it was no use. The only ones who could block Raw out completely, if they so chose, were other Viewers and those who practiced magic.

It was Ten who spoke then, each word measured and careful. "We shall look into this matter for you, Ambassador Raw. We will share what we are able."

Carefully worded, indeed. Raw could only nod in assent. "Thank you," he responded.

"Is that truly all that Queen Lavender wants, Ambassador?" Jack inquired. He was surprised that she had not asked for trade deals regarding Wonderland's resources of precious gems, metals, and stone. He knew that the throne room of the palace in Central City had been made using green marble from the Jade Forests.

"That is all." Raw paused. "Your Majesty said specific books may be available from the Great Library?"

Jack leaned back in his chair, his chin perched on a hand. "Within reason, Ambassador Raw. I cannot guarantee anything."

That was fair, though frustrating. Raw also wanted to see the famed Great Library. He was curious as to whether or not his people appeared in texts outside of the O.Z. "Princess Azkadellia interested in treatises on Ancient magic – or older."

There was another flare of suspicion from Jack, but Raw understood. Wonderland hadn't seen magic in many years. Out of all the countries of Nonestica, only three continued to practice magic: the O.Z., the land of the Vedu, and the kingdom of Ix. Wonderland did not even follow the traditional Nonestican pantheon of gods, having chosen a trickster as their patron. "I was not aware that the Princess Azkadellia was a scholar of magic."

"Princess Azkadellia interested in all magic," Raw replied baldly. "Very interested to see if Great Library has different books."

"We shall look into it," was the promise. They left the room soon after, leaving Raw by himself to contemplate the conversation.

Raw could understand why Jack wanted the reassurance of military aid from the O.Z. Before he'd come to Wonderland, he'd been fully debriefed by the Queen, using all of the information that the Shadow Man's informants were able to provide. The constant threat of invasion from either Quox or Merry Land was worrisome, especially in light of the current climate of the land. Still, the O.Z. never was or had been a military power. If it were a question of armies alone, the O.Z. would not stand a chance against either country's armies.

Magic, however, changed everything. The power wielded by the House of Gale was no small matter, and with three practitioners alive and well, the O.Z. was not lacking in terms of defense. Though Queen Lavender's power was drained, she still had the ability to create protective shields that were second to none. DG was talented, and getting stronger with every day. And as for Azkadee – well, no one had seen power like hers in quite some time.

Yes, the O.Z. was prepared to answer any threat, but those of Wonderland had not proven themselves worthy of its protection just yet.

There was still the question of the coup. All reports traced the mischief back to Wonderland. If the perpetrator was not Jack Heart, then who was? The Queen of Hearts, for all her ambitions, had not looked beyond the borders of her own country. Few remained loyal to the now deposed queen, who Raw learned was being kept in a mental facility on the Other Side. She had caused too much trouble, and the people of Wonderland were more loyal to the teas than their ruler.

No, someone had only seen fit to try and eliminate the O.Z. from the picture when Jack Heart decided to reach out a friendly hand. Someone did not want an alliance between the O.Z. and Wonderland to exist. What could their motives be? Wonderland could not remain isolated, not if it wanted to fend off the attacks of Quox and Merry Land.

Raw shook his head. Being an ambassador was exhausting work. He was not one for intrigues – those were best left for the Shadow Man. All Raw could do was be the voice of his queen, and deliver his own impressions back to the O.Z. for perusal.

He rose from the desk. Fresh air would be welcome. He did not wish to stroll around the city, but Wonderland Palace did have some lovely, if woefully neglected, gardens. Audiences had been dismissed in the morning, so there would not be too many people roaming about.

The Viewer stopped short as he stepped outside. Emotions washed over him, oily and intense. It was like nothing he'd felt since the days of the sorceress. Greed was there, and ruthlessness. He also felt a deep-seated sense of patience and air of entitlement. He edged off the path and into the pushes, moving and breathing as quietly as possible.

"He grows more an more obstinate with each passing day. Like mother, like son."

"They are Hearts. It is their nature to change with the ebb and flow of their passions."

"His passion is misplaced."

"Yes, well the boy feels responsible." Raw could hear the sneer in the man's voice. "He is enthusiastic-"

"And he continues to stand in the way. Why does he send and accept envoys from the Outer Zone and not from us?"

Raw's eyes widened. That was why he could not place that voice. The accent was foreign. Was it Quoxian?

"Because he is a stupid boy. It shall be dealt with."

"The question of the Outer Zone was supposed to have been dealt with already."

There was a spike of rage, one that was quickly controlled. "I am as displeased with that as you, though perhaps I should be the one lodging complaints. My money was not well-spent in that endeavor, will you agree? Perhaps your people are losing their touch?"

"Be careful as to what you imply. We can always seek another person to implement our interests."

"In this country? There is no one who is better suited, and you would do well to remember that." The man's voice lowered to a cold hiss, sending chills down Raw's spine. "The rest of the High Council are fools, weakened by the teas and wholly subservient to the last remaining Heart. Their protests are all for show, the bleating of brainless goats. They stonewall the boy because they can. You needn't worry. The alliance of Wonderland and the Outer Zone shall not come to fruition."

The implications of this conversation made Raw's blood run cold. He had to return and report his findings to Queen Lavender. Someone had to know.

There was a rustle behind him. Raw only managed to feel a hint of deadly intent before stars exploded in front of his eyes and the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. The Check: The OZ

Disclaimer: I don't own _Tin Man _or _Alice, _they belong to SyFy. I'd film this story if I owned them.

* * *

><p>Az knew something was not right when the summons came during Rider training. Everyone knew that she could only be called away if something had gone horribly wrong. The fact that the summons came from her mother was equally telling – and alarming.<p>

The atmosphere in Queen Lavender's ready room was one of high tension. Besides her mother and father, DG, Glitch, and Wyatt Cain, who stood guarding the door, the ambassador from Wonderland was present, a man whose title was Nine of Clubs. His true name, however, was Marino Club. He was the younger brother to King Jack's own advisor, Giacomo Club, otherwise known as Ten of Clubs. The ambassador looked grim, his skin pale in contrast to his usual black ensemble with hat. She didn't find the Clubs' attire appealing – it made men look like large ravens.

"Mother," Az said as she entered, removing her cloak and taking her place at Glitch's right side. "I was with the Riders. What is wrong?" She sent a questioning glance at DG, who shrugged.

"Ambassador Raw has gone missing," Queen Lavender replied without preamble, her eyes focused on the ambassador.

The room erupted into chaos. Both DG and Glitch leapt to their feet, their voices high and agitated. Wyatt's expression darkened, but he remained silent. Az clapped a hand over her mouth. Only Queen Lavender and Ahamo remained seated and outwardly calm, looking at Nine of Clubs.

"DG, Ambrose, please sit," Lavender said calmly. DG spun around to argue, but was quelled by looks from her mother and sister. "Ambassador Raw has missed his past three check-ins. Ambassador Club, what can you tell us?"

"Your Majesty, all I know is what Ten of Clubs has told me. Two days ago, Ambassador Raw had a session with King Jack and himself. After the meeting, his whereabouts are unknown." The ambassador's face was completely devoid of tells. Despite everything, Az was impressed. The Clubs had a reputation of being quite self-possessed compared to their brethren amongst the other founding clans of Wonderland. They were the scholars and seekers of knowledge, and had never desired the throne for themselves. Because of this, they served as the primary advisers for the ruling clan of Wonderland. Once upon a time, they had been the Diamonds, the dynasty of the White Kings and Queens. Now, it was the Hearts.

Az wondered what they made of the reversal. What did they think of their new masters? There was no doubt that they had served the Queen of Hearts out of self-preservation. Did they find Jack Heart a king worth following, or were they merely biding their time until a worthy ruler came along? They could afford to bide their time. Knowledge was their true master, and it had never left them.

"What is being done about this situation?" The queen's expression may have been neutral, but her lovely amethyst eyes were cold. Her usual façade of motherly benevolence was gone. The position of Queen of the Outer Zone required the juggling of many masks and that was but one of them. "Surely you understand, Ambassador. Ambassador Raw is a valuable member of my council, as well as a beloved hero of the Outer Zone's Resistance. He is also a prominent personage amongst his people. His absence would be enough to cause a stir. Anything else could cause an…incident."

Nine of Clubs suppressed a wince and Az was sympathetic, but only marginally so. Her mother had more or less informed the ambassador to get Raw back or the Outer Zone would be forced to take action against Wonderland. It was the exact opposite of what Jack Heart wanted to forge between their two countries. No one wanted war, but the disappearance of a high-ranking official of Raw's status and importance could not be overlooked or ignored.

"Your Majesty, King Jack has put his top agents on the case. Ten of Clubs has made it his top priority-"

"That isn't good enough!" DG burst out. She ignored the warning look from both of her parents. "Your king is responsible for the safety and well-being of his diplomats – just like we are responsible for you. I'm sure you're aware of the insult, Ambassador."

He inclined his head in her direction. "I do understand, Your Highness. I will submit to whatever treatment you see fit." His brother had told him to expect as much. He did not savor the idea of spending time in the dungeons, but if it made them feel better about the untimely disappearance of their own ambassador, then what could he do?

"That will not be necessary, Ambassador." Queen Lavender glared at DG, who somehow managed to look cowed and defiant at the same time. "Your imprisonment will not allow for the return of Ambassador Raw, though I reserve the chance to do so at a later point should I be displeased. However, do mark my words, Ambassador. I take this very seriously."

"So do we, Your Majesty."

She inclined her head. "You are dismissed, Ambassador." It was an abrupt dismissal, but it was obvious that the Ambassador had no useful information that he was willing to impart at that time.

DG waited until he'd left the room before she turned to her mother. "We have to find him," she said urgently. "He could be anywhere! He could be-"

"Darling, what do you think I've been doing the past two days?" Her hand drifted up to graze her temple, and only then did Az realize that her mother was tired. There were shadows beneath her eyes and her skin seemed paler than usual. "I've scryed as much as I can but I've found nothing. I was hoping you two could attempt it."

Az swallowed. Scrying was traditional magic. With the state of her magic right now, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. "Perhaps if DG and I try together we can find something," she suggested.

Queen Lavender motioned to the mirror that was inlaid into the center of the table. "Please. Even the slightest hint will prove useful. I do not trust that Jack Heart's men will be effective."

DG came around the table and took Az's hand. _Your magic still feels funny, _she said through their silent connection. _Is this why you wanted to do it this way?_

_Yes, _Az said back. _I'll lend you my strength, Deeg. You know how to scry, let's just widen the parameters._

Together, the two sisters closed their eyes and with their free hands, touched the edges of the mirror. Its reflective surface immediately dissolved into blackness. And for the next five minutes, that was all that was displayed.

"That is what I saw as well," Queen Lavender murmured, dismayed. "Complete darkness. I fear its meaning."

"That can't mean that Raw is dead, right?" Glitch asked anxiously.

Az opened her eyes and exchanged glances with DG. They removed their hands and the mirror reverted back to its natural state. "Raw is not dead," she said firmly. "We weren't able to discern much, but we were able to determine that, at least."

"How do you know?" Wyatt asked from the doorway. His arms were crossed and a deep crease marred his forehead.

"Because if he were dead we would have seen a vision of his dead body," DG replied. She was glad that she'd been paying attention to Tutor during that particular training session. "We can't see anything, but we got a few...feelings."

"Raw appears to be in a place that is impervious to scrying methods – or any type of magical search. But he is alive." The implications were worrying. Wonderland did not have much of a magical tradition, so how was it possible that he was in a place that their magic could not penetrate? Az turned to her mother, but Queen Lavender was already shaking her head.

"I have no idea what it could mean, Azkadellia. If it were possible, I would say dragons, but Wonderland turned its back on them when the Hearts took over."

DG laughed. "Oh, that's funny, mother. Dragons…" she trailed off as Glitch and her mother turned to look at her. "You're not joking? There are _dragons _here?"

"There were, and there probably still are. But they no longer associate with the citizens of Nonestica, and I do not blame them. There is precious little magic left in the land, and dragons are creatures of magic."

"No _way_."

"Yes way, doll. There are books in the library to prove it." Glitch kicked his feet onto the table, chewing on his lip pensively. "There could still be places in Wonderland that have retained ancient magic from the dragons, much in the way than Ancient magic has steeped itself in places here. And no one really knows what the third party of the Great Alliance was capable of doing…now _that _is a mystery for the ages."

Queen Lavender frowned. "Yes, there are records of that in old dealings with Wonderland. My ancestors always found it so frustrating that whilst they could mingle with the dragons, they never knew the identities of the third party of the alliance. The Diamonds were so very protective of them, whoever they were."

"Great Alliance? Third party? I'm missing something here," DG said.

Lavender nodded to Glitch, who leaned forward, always eager to tell a story. "Wonderland wasn't always a unified country, see. It was a loose conglomeration of controlled lands which were mostly ruled by four prominent clans."

"Let me guess – the Diamonds, the Hearts, the Spades, and the Clubs," DG guessed.

Glitch clicked his tongue in approval. "Got it in one. You see, it was necessary for all of these polities to join together in order to keep from being swallowed by Merry Land or Quox. Wonderland's pretty rich for such a small country. But still, unification wasn't enough to keep the threat at bay. The four families needed a little back up, and that's where the Great Alliance comes in. It was the partnership of humans, dragons, and another, unknown species, that vowed to work together in order to protect Wonderland. The dragons lived in the Spine and kept the Merry Landers at bay whilst the unknown third party guarded the border to the south."

"And no one has any idea who the third party was?" DG pressed, her brow furrowing in confusion. "I'm sorry, but how can a secret be _that _well-kept?"

"Darling, you're not really one to talk of well-kept secrets," her father said with a grin. The truth of DG's existence had been a crucial secret when it came to the liberation of the O.Z.

"Well, still!" she insisted.

"No one really knows, dollface," Glitch said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You get the occasional reference in texts about horrible fanged and winged creatures, but no one's ever been able to confirm the rumors."

The younger princess still didn't look mollified. "So, what happened to this Great Alliance?"

"It dissolved when the Diamonds were overthrown," Queen Lavender said. "The non-human's alliance was mostly to the Diamonds. The dragons especially abhorred the research that led to the production of teas. By the time the Queen of Hearts came to power, no one had heard from either the dragons or the third party in years."

"That's stupid," DG grumbled. "They're _dragons_. Why would you ever want to lose an alliance with them?"

Az patted her sister's hand. "Well, no one ever said that the people of Wonderland were sensible."

"Not that this hasn't been an interesting segue and all, but we still aren't any closer to figuring out how to retrieve Raw." Ahamo raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Wyatt grumbled.

DG and Glitch looked abashed. "Ah…"

"I don't trust Jack Heart to get him back," Az said decisively. "Even if he is proven innocent of this dealing. It is obvious that one of his subjects is wildly out of control. Don't you see? The coup, the assassination attempt, and now Raw's disappearance? Someone will stop at nothing to ensure that we never become allies with Wonderland."

"And what do you propose we do, darling?" Ahamo asked. "This is not like the Other Side. We cannot send an extraction team, there's no precedent for that sort of thing."

"Even the Shadow Man's spies are only fit for information gathering," Queen Lavender added.

Az raised an eyebrow. "Well, perhaps it's time to change that."

The queen and her prince consort exchanged significant glances. "Do you have anything in mind?" her father asked mildly.

"Perhaps." She had an idea, but she needed more time. She said nothing more.

"Wyatt, Glitch, and I should go," DG said.

"Absolutely not!" Lavender and Ahamo said together.

"Why not?" DG shot back, wounded by their instantaneous refusal. "Raw is our friend! We've done the whole prison break thing before and we could find him-"

"How?" Queen Lavender demanded. "DG, your intentions are good but you are not thinking. You are expecting me to sacrifice the head of my security and my most prominent adviser, not to mention one of my _daughters_ for something that could well turn out to be a wild goose chase of the most dangerous sort!"

"You let Az take Glitch and Raw to see the Vedu!"

"That was a low-risk short-term diplomatic trade mission," Ahamo reminded her. "This situation is much more volatile and much more dangerous. We have one prominent adviser missing and we cannot afford to lose another one."

"And with the assassination attempt, there's no way that I can leave the queen," Wyatt said quietly. He didn't flinch as DG turned wounded eyes his way, but there was a good deal of resignation in his eyes. He wanted to find Raw as much as the rest of them, but his duties came first.

"I hate to say it, Deeg, but Cain's right. I can't leave the O.Z. either." Glitch's tone of voice was mournful. "And yeah, we're good, but we wouldn't have any idea on how to start in Wonderland."

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" DG seethed. "You cannot possibly tell me that there's nothing we can do. How the hell are we supposed to get him back?"

Az squeezed her sister's fingers. "We will, Deeg. We will. I promise."

She had an idea, and it was just crazy enough to work.

* * *

><p>DG braced her hands against the balcony railing and leaned against it, peering out over the city. She had been outside since dusk, watching as the lights blinked on one by one. From her vantage point, it was like swimming in stars, especially as the sky went black and the true stars emerged. Even at night, the size and grandeur of Central City was unmistakable. It was so different from Kansas that there were times she feared she would never get used to it.<p>

Blood, however, could tell. Kansas had never been home. Why else had she dreamed of places distant and exotic? In heart, she'd known that she needed something different. Something more.

Still, she'd never expected more to be so much _more_. In the span of a few days she'd made friends for life, stopped an evil witch, averted eternal darkness, and regained her family. And that was only the beginning. Then she'd helped rebuild a country, watched her sister blossom, avoided a coup, and fallen in love.

Not bad for a twenty-something year old, DG mused.

"There you are." Wyatt Cain stepped onto the balcony and came to her side. "I figured you'd be here or in the Observatory. How are the heights today?"

Ever since the coup and their wild flight to the Observatory, DG tried her best to overcome her fear of heights. She didn't mind having weaknesses, but a fear of heights could be easily exploited. Besides, she wanted to go rock-climbing again. When she had free time, she went out on her balcony or up to the Observatory in order to re-acclimate her senses.

"Not great," she admitted. "It's better now that it's dark."

"Hmmm." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You'll get there."

"I'm banking on it." She frowned, thinking back to the events of the day. "I don't like the thought of Raw alone in that darkness. It's bad enough that he had to go to Wonderland without any of us. What if he's hurt? What if he's scared?" Raw had come so far from the frightened, shivering Viewer she and Wyatt had met in the Fields of the Papay. His decision to go to Wonderland had not been an easy one to make, but in the end he'd known it was right. And look at how his courage had been repaid.

"I don't like it either, DG." Even though their roles had changed after the Double Eclipse, they were still a group – him, Glitch, Raw, and DG. They shared a bond that few people could understand. "Believe me, there's nothing I want more than to go to Wonderland and find him." If he could get into Wonderland, he could track him. It didn't matter that he'd never been to Wonderland. He would stop at nothing until he found him.

But he had a duty to fulfill. He couldn't go after Raw now, not when things were so dangerous. The shadowy figure – or figures – behind the recent attempted coup were still out there. There was always a possibility that they could send more Guild assassins against the Gales. He couldn't leave with that kind of threat hanging over their heads. Raw would call Wyatt a fool for even contemplating an action that would force him to leave the Queen, even if it meant rescuing him.

"But our hands are tied," DG said bitterly, unknowingly echoing his thoughts. She couldn't believe that she was admitting it, but her parents were right. It was too dangerous. "What I wouldn't give for a team of Navy SEALs." She shot Wyatt a grin over her shoulder. "Hey, that's an idea. Think I can call up a travel storm and borrow some, just for a while? I'd send them back." She paused. "On second thought, maybe not. You never know when you need a team of crack commandos."

By now, he'd heard DG talk enough of the Other Side to have a vague idea of what she was talking about. He'd certainly quizzed her enough about the military structure over there. "That's probably not a good idea. Nice try, though."

The smile in his voice was enough to lift her spirits. "I'm full of good ideas," she said brightly. "I'll stumble onto a good one sooner or later." Az certainly had something in mind. She knew her older sister well enough to know when Az was onto something. DG could only hope that she would let her in on the secret.

"I know you will." Wyatt jerked his head towards the door. "Now come on. Time for dinner."

"Hang on a second, cowboy." She grabbed onto his collar and grinned mischievously. "Smooches first, food later." He was an absolute stickler for propriety during working hours and it felt like it had been ages since she'd been kissed.

Wyatt laughed softly. "Smooches?" But his hand slid obligingly through her hair, pulling her forward to slide his lips over hers. The kiss was soft, sweet, and lingering.

DG could only smile dreamily when he finally pulled away. "Mmmm. More please."

"Food first, smooches later, or your father's going to kill me."

DG pouted, but he only raised an eyebrow at her. "All right, fine. I'll hold you to it though, Wyatt."

"You of all people know that I follow through with my promises."

* * *

><p>Az spent much of the next few days in reflection. She did not want to bring a proposal before her parents until it was solid. She did not even feel comfortable discussing it with Jeb or DG, who were perhaps too close to the situation. However, she did need to discuss it with someone. Someone impartial, and someone with influence. Someone who would not hesitate to point out any flaws and be trusted to make rational suggestions.<p>

Az ran her hands over her silk skirt, smoothing out any wrinkles. Then she knocked.

The door opened almost immediately. The maidservant curtsied. "Your Highness. The Grand Duchess is waiting."

Grand Duchess Aleydis Orin was indeed waiting. She sat upright in her chair, looking as though she was sitting for a portrait. Her silver hair was perfectly coiffed. Her afternoon dress was of the highest quality, even if the style of it was somewhat dated. Corsets continued to be popular in high-fashion circles, but the large bustle and ruffled skirt had not been seen in many years. However, the Grand Duchess could be forgiven her eccentricities. She was, after all, one of the most powerful peers in the realm.

Godmother and goddaughter greeted each other politely, then sat in silence as the maidservant poured the tea and presented pastries from a nearby serving cart. It was only after the young woman was dismissed that Aleydis stirred. She raised her cup to her lips and paused. "I must admit that I am most curious about this visit, Azkadellia. You do not make a habit of seeking me out."

That was because her godmother was intimidating at best, terrifying at worst. Az remembered fleeing from her godmother as a child if she happened to see her coming. Still, Az could think of no other person to approach. Her godmother's status as Second Chair of the House of Lords made her an ideal candidate for this discussion. "I am in need of advice, Your Grace." Az had never been able to call her 'godmother,' even in private.

"Oh?" Aleydis raised an eyebrow and for a moment, Az thought that she seemed pleased. "What advice are you seeking?"

Az quickly explained the circumstances of Raw's disappearance, as well as her suspicions concerning the sabotage of the alliance. After much hesitation, she also explained the truth of the volatility of her magic, knowing that if she was to expect advice, she had to give her godmother the full report. She was not sure if she was crossing a line by telling Aleydis all of this, but she knew that her mother also confided in the older woman.

The Grand Duchess absorbed it all, only interrupting Az to ask clarifying questions. Otherwise, she remained silent. By the time Az had finished, her own tea had gone cold, untouched within its cup. That silence was unnerving. It frayed her nerves like few things did.

"Most interesting. But why are you telling this all to me, Azkadellia?"

There was really no way to get around this. "Would the House of Lords approve my journey to Wonderland?"

For the first time, Aleydis looked vaguely shocked. "Why in Ozma's name would you wish to journey there?"

"Magic. The only way we're going to find Raw is through magic."

"You have just explained that magic is no use in finding him."

"With all due respect, Your Grace, _scrying _is no use in finding him. There are other ways to track him, but they will only work within a shorter distance." Az could have explained further, but chose not to. There were few non-magic users who could stand her discussions of magical theory. She had a tendency to become excited and forget that most did not understand magic even at its most fundamental level.

"Well then. Why you, and not DG?" Aleydis raised her cup to her lips and sipped delicately. "You are the heir."

Az had been prepared for this question. Her parents had been vehement about DG staying out of Wonderland – but what about her? "Because DG doesn't know of these techniques. And yes, she can be taught. But DG won't benefit from the knowledge archived in the Great Library the way that I will."

"What knowledge?"

She took a breath. "The knowledge that will teach me to control wild magic."

Understanding dawned on Aleydis' face. "You believe that the answer lies somewhere within the Great Library."

"Your Grace, there are dragon texts in that library. Dragon texts that hold information about wild magic."

"And you believe that by perusing those texts, you will gain some modicum of control over your powers." She set her tea aside. "I see why you have come to me. You believe that the House of Lords will sanction such a quest, despite your status as heir, because it carries the potential to quell the house's greatest concern."

"Yes. Now that I know where the problem truly lies and that there is a possible solution, I can become more of a credible candidate."

"And there is also the not so inconsiderable side benefit of retrieving our missing Viewer." Aleydis raised an eyebrow. "You are searching for more, what is it that your sister says? Ah – brownie points. You will be saving Ambassador Raw, the alliance, and your own reputation in one fell swoop. How very shrewd."

Az shrugged and reached for a berry pastry. A hint of a smile played around her lips. "I have been training for these types of scenarios my entire life." Yes, there were times when she plunged headlong into a situation – she was a Gale, after all. But she preferred to plan, consider, and weigh before she made her decisions, angling for the most beneficial outcome.

"Yes, but you've not shown your aptitude towards such things in quite some time." By quite some time, Aleydis meant 'never.' After the Double Eclipse, Az had shunned public and political affairs, leaving them to her parents and to DG. Her brown eyes were searching. "Does this mean that you are ready to accept the responsibilities that come with being named heir?"

"Is one ever truly ready?" Az countered.

Her godmother threw her head back and laughed. It was full, throaty, and hearty. It certainly wasn't the laugh of a noblewoman, and did a great deal to help Az relax. "Oh, well said, Azkadellia. You'll do. You'll certainly do."

Az was shocked to see regard in her godmother's eyes. She'd never known quite where she stood with Aleydis, and often wondered if she was seen as nothing more than a nuisance. It was surprising that she had the grand duchess' respect. That was no small thing. "Thank you, Your Grace. I am grateful for your good esteem. However-"

"You came for other matters," Aleydis finished. "I'm old, Azkadellia, not senile. I have not forgotten about this plan of yours. You seek the approval of the House of Lords so that your parents cannot protest, am I correct? If we deem it appropriate and indeed, safe enough for you to travel to Wonderland, the concerns of your mother and father will be reduced to the overwrought worry of a mother and father. All practical and tactical concerns will already have been considered and weighed by those who are considerably more fussy."

Az relaxed enough to smile in response to the merriment in her godmother's eyes. "Furthermore, the House of Lords will have deemed my journey to be a necessity, for it concerns the mastery of my power, which has been its primary concern."

"Smart girl," There was a gleam of mischief in Aleydis' eyes, one that almost seemed to congratulate Az for circumventing her parents so. Suddenly, Az could see how her godmother might have had a history with the dry and witty General Trevelyan. She couldn't have always been such a terror, and she seemed to have a sense of humor.

Her godmother's next words forced her back to the present. "Still, the House of Lords must also be concerned with your safety. You _are _the heir, and one of only three magic-users in this country. You are also arguably the most powerful. Therefore, you are a precious commodity. Those who have taken Raw will not hesitate to target you as well."

"Wonderland underestimates magic. They have lived without it for so long that they cannot begin to comprehend how it works. Not even Jack Heart, who has requested this alliance because of it, can truly comprehend its power. As you've said, Your Grace, I am strong."

"And yet you are not invulnerable. You would need a security detail."

"Of course," Az agreed. "And I'll have Commander Cain."

Aleydis looked at her sharply. "You would deprive your Queen's Riders of their commander?"

"The newest batch of trainees are almost ready. Lieutenant Switzer would be able to take care of them. He is more than capable of running the Riders in Commander Cain's absence. The senior Riders are also competent." They had already begun training some of the original Riders to take command of their own Rider groups. She smiled slightly. "Also, I don't think Jeb would let me go without him."

"And Commander Cain is as good a bodyguard as any, isn't he? He is certainly one of our most formidable officers." Aleydis nodded. "Very well. I shall consider this, Azkadellia. I will then speak with Chancellor Grokey before we bring it up before our peers. You will have to be patient."

Az inclined her head. "Thank you, Your Grace. I can wait, although the sooner this happens, the better. I do not want our enemies in Wonderland to begin mounting another offense."

"Indeed." The Grand Duchess changed the subject to the Riders, thus declaring the subject closed. Meanwhile, her mind raced with the possibilities. She was right when she told Azkadellia that she was old, not senile. She had long since honed the ability to speak of one subject whilst thinking on another.

She'd had her doubts about her granddaughter. She'd been especially disappointed in the aftermath of the Double Eclipse when she'd taken pains to shut herself off from the outside world. Aleydis knew that DG was no queen. It was true that she was a Gale, through and through, and she had helped save the Outer Zone. But DG was a true product of the Other Side. Her manner of thinking was not right for a ruler on this side of the veil. There were things that she would never understand about this world and never would, for all that it was hers. She saw the world in black and white, which made for a fine warrior and champion, but a poor queen.

Azkadellia was different. Azkadellia was born to rule. She had, of course, been trained at her mother's knee in the art of statesmanship, but it was more than that. She was a thinker, a planner, a strategist. She knew what it was like to be the victim, knew what it was like to be ostracized and hated. She had overcome the obstacles placed before her and proven herself to be someone who could be trusted, someone who could be admired, and above all, someone who could rule.

There were great things in her goddaughter's future. Wonderland was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

Sorry for the long wait, guys. My first review panel is coming up and I'm swimming in deadlines!


	5. The Bump: Wonderland

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>Duchess and Jack walked leisurely onto Wonderland Palace's loading bay, where Jack's personal Scarab was waiting. "Thank you for coming, my dear," Jack said. "I'm sorry we couldn't have more time together, but I have my usual appointment in the Mirror Room." The White Rabbit organization was still making trip to the Other Side, but not for oysters. They now took food, clothing, and other things – things that would not be missed – to Wonderland, where they were needed. Jack oversaw the collections himself and dictated what items were to be taken and from what locations. It was one of the many ways that he was attempting to rebuild Wonderland, though it was not a permanent solution. He wanted Wonderland to be as independent as possible and beholden to no one. Even the O.Z.<p>

"I understand, darling. Business comes first."

Jack nodded soberly and took her hand in his, leaning close to speak to her. To the casual observer, it looked as though he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She played along, smiling and sliding her hands along his waist, giggling at the appropriate moment.

They were the perfect couple, King Jack dapper in his expertly tailored black suit, and the Duchess, effortlessly stylish in a short, skintight dress in bold blocks of black and red. He was devastatingly handsome; she was heartbreakingly beautiful. They were young, brilliant, strong, and successful, emblematic of the bright future for which Wonderland was destined.

But like their country, beneath that bright exterior was only a hollow shell. The words he whispered into her ear were instructions, not declarations of love. "I want a report on your findings by the beginning of next week." His tone was all business. "It will give you some time to organize your thoughts." He pulled her just a tiny bit closer, ever conscious of the eyes upon them. "I assume you've been invited to dinner parties over the weekend?"

"Just one. On Sunday." She bit her lip and leaned into him. Two could play at that game, and she'd been at it longer than he. "At Lord Grandin's estate."

"Lord Grandin." His eyes narrowed in thought. To hide the look, he dropped his head to her shoulder. "Lord Grandin, who has been suggesting that we abandon our efforts in courting Wonderland and fall upon the mercy of Merry Land and Quox."

"Lord Grandin, who does not have a thought in his head unless Lord Lucan Spade puts it there," Duchess returned, running her long, manicured nails along his scalp.

Yes, her insight was truly keen. He did not want to admit it, but Giacomo's idea had proved fortuitous. "Indeed." Jack's lips thinned. "Well. Do let me know if you learn anything interesting, especially if it pertains to Ambassador Raw's whereabouts."

"Has Queen Lavender-"

"What happens between Wonderland and the Outer Zone is none of your concern."

She barely flinched at the way that he cut her off. Like water rolling off a stone, she simply shrugged. "Of course. I will do what I can."

"See to it then." He lifted his head. "Well then, I shall see you next week." He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, as though he could not bear to let her go. When they finally separated, he reached past her and held open the door to the Scarab himself, waving off the chauffeur.

"Until then." Duchess fluttered her fingers at him coyly and climbed inside. As soon as the door closed, her head fell back against the seat and she closed her eyes.

Why had she agreed to this mad scheme in the first place?

_Because it's Jack_, a voice whispered at the back of her mind.

No. It couldn't be about Jack. The depth of her feelings for him was not enough to play at this farce. She was the Duchess. She never did what was unnecessary. Everything she did had a purpose or reason behind it. She did not believe in simply going through the motions. She believed in having convictions because without them, all actions were empty. And if actions were empty, what was the point in living?

No, this charade had to be about Wonderland, the country that she loved and had to believe was not doomed. She had to think about how she was doing something good for her people by finding out who was behind the decidedly nasty undercurrents that were rippling through society. She had to discover the identity of the ones who were preventing her people from moving forward.

The disappearance of the Outer Zone's envoy was only the most visible sign of the rot. It reached deeper, much deeper than the lingering effects of the teas on Wonderland's citizens. Somewhere out there were citizens who seemed determined to turn Wonderland over to its most bitter enemies. How else could she interpret the urgings of diplomatic relations towards Quox and Merry Land, who only wanted Wonderland's riches for their own?

If her playacting could help Jack and Giacomo get to the bottom of this, eradicating the threat of invasion, then that would be enough. Surely that was purpose enough. She didn't need anything – _anyone_ – more than that.

She had a useful skill, so why not use it? Duchess was well aware of her own charms and her ability to use them to her own advantage. The education provided by the Queen of Hearts had been most thorough.

"_Sit _up_, Duchess. Or must I tie your back to the needle-board?"_

The strength of that memory provoked an instantaneous reaction. The mere echo of the former queen's voice was enough to force her back into ramrod straight. Her hands automatically folded on her lap and her legs crossed demurely at the ankle.

"Most thorough, indeed," Duchess said bitterly, recalling the pin-sharp sensation of needles on her back. Wasn't that why Jack and Giacomo had approached her in the first place?

* * *

><p><em>Duchess walked into Jack's ready room, nodding to Giacomo as he held the door open. Her entire body was humming with nerves and expectation, though none of it showed on the surface. Her armor was internal as well as external. The dress, skintight and made of black velvet, decorated with sinuous silver designs, covered her from neck to wrists to knees. It was one of her favorites. It didn't show as much skin as the dresses she'd worn whilst under the queen's thumb. Those had been lost in the rubble of the Hearts Casino and she had no cause to mourn them. They were symbolic of her status as the queen's pet, to be trotted out to perform whenever she wished.<em>

_Still, she had impeccable taste and style. She enjoyed daring and alluring fashion, but her taste was more…subtle than that of the former Queen of Hearts. In fact, everything about her was more subtle than she led people to believe, but she preferred it that way. People had always underestimated her because of her beauty and she took great satisfaction in undermining those assumptions._

_The only person who had never underestimated her was the one currently sitting before her._

_Why _had_ Jack summoned her? The last time they had met without the interference of other people was the night of the fall of the Hearts Casino and his mother's overthrow. And that was a night that was best forgotten. It was difficult – the touch of his hands and the heat of his body were all but imprinted on her skin. He had been all too quick to keep her at arm's length the morning after. The Duchess knew why when news of his proposal and subsequent rejection by Alice Hamilton reached her ears._

_The news had stung – more than she expected. Duchess had thought that her rescue and her confession had touched something within him. Perhaps she'd been mistaken._

"_Your Majesty." She curtseyed, but kept her eyes on Jack's face. Was it her imagination, or were his cheekbones more prominent? There were hollows in his cheeks and dark smudges beneath his eyes, though they were nothing compared to the blankness in his eyes. Once he'd had nary a care in the world. Now, he carried the world – or Wonderland, at the very least – on his shoulders. He'd lost weight. Was he eating at all? She knew better than to voice such concerns. Jack would not welcome such inquiries, not from her._

_Jack waved at a seat. "Have a seat, Duchess." His eyes followed her across the room as he sat. His gaze was measuring and distrustful. He always looked that way now, utterly impenetrable and always calculating. That head of his was always moving on the next move. He had to stay several steps ahead of his councilors, after all. "You are no doubt wondering why I have called you here."_

"_I admit that my curiosity was piqued," she drawled, crossing her legs. She kept an eye on Giacomo as he closed the door, crossing the room to stand behind his king. His expression was as readable as granite. The Ten of Clubs had retained his somewhat bumbling, always eager to please, and hot-headed persona, but only in public. It was a carefully erected mask, one that only fell – well. Duchess wasn't entirely sure if it ever fell. She had a feeling that this stoic, unemotional shell was as far as it ever got unless he was in the presence of his fellow Resistance fighters. She knew that just by looking at him. He was far too cautious to ever really relax, which served him and Jack well._

"_I have a job for you."_

_Well, that was quick. Duchess raised an eyebrow. "A job?" she echoed, shoving her musings to the back of her mind. What did he have planned for her? "Curiouser and curiouser. I am well and truly intrigued now."_

_She listened as Jack outlined his scheme, often looking to Giacomo to expand on certain points. For her own part, Duchess waited to ask any questions of her own, taking in all of the information that they gave her. Once they were finished, she sat back to think._

_Jack wanted her help. He wanted her to be a spy – _his _spy, amongst the lords of the High Council. What did this mean? Was he ready to trust her once more? This was no simple feat that he was asking of her, no job that could be shuffled off to any person. There was a reason that he was asking her, and not one of his fellow Resistance fighters. "You want me to be your agent against the High Council," she stated._

"_That is correct." Jack placed a hand on the table in front of him and stared at her. "You will be compensated, of course. Name your price."_

_The breeziness of his offer, paired with the derision and coldness in his eyes, had the same sort of effect as a dousing with a bucket of cold river water. He was testing her, she realized. He didn't trust her but was offering her this job nonetheless. But why? If he didn't trust her now, how could he take any of her reporting seriously?_

_She shouldn't have felt disappointed, but she was. It was as though the door between them was well and truly shut. "Bargaining, Your Majesty?" she inquired breezily, using her insouciance as a cloak, a balm for her bruises. "How disappointing."_

_A muscle in his jaw clenched. "I'm not here to play games, Duchess. Perhaps I should ask if you're even willing to accept this task."_

"_Oh Your Majesty, how can you say that? I do so enjoy a game of intrigues."_

_Apparently it was possible for his face to become even more still and expressionless. His eyes frosted over. "I'm aware of that, Duchess."_

_Oh, that hurt. He hadn't even bothered to dig any deeper. But then, was that truly a surprise? He had already formulated an opinion on her and Jack Heart held fast to his convictions. It was a trait that she had always admired in him, even when it served to turn him against her. "I am willing and able to accept this job of yours, Your Majesty." She tilted her head and smiled a smile that would have done Cheshire proud. It was all teeth – playful yet dangerous. "I'm rather insulted that you're bringing up payment. The thrill of the game is payment enough."_

"_As tempting as it is to believe you," His tone said anything but. "I know that you must have some sort of price, Duchess. Name it."_

_He wasn't going to let it go, Duchess realized. "Well," she murmured, giving in. She made sure to allow her lips to curve, as though she was thinking of all the possible favors owed to her. "I expect I'll think of something suitably outrageous. May I have some time to think about it, Your Majesty?"_

_There was no overt reaction to her statement but the subtle loosening of his muscles. She knew what that meant. In his mind, he had been proven true. The knowledge of it made Duchess feel horribly, achingly empty inside. She looked away and caught Giacomo's eye. For a moment, she was startled. Was that sympathy? But as quickly as she caught it, it disappeared, and his face was impassive as ever. She stared at him for a moment longer and then let it go. She must have been imagining things. Giacomo was loyal to Jack. He would never possess an ounce of good will towards her. "Of course you may, Duchess. Once you have decided, let me know and I will procure it for you."_

"_I expect nothing less." Her smile was vacuous and brittle and she took no pains to hide it. Jack would only see what he wanted to see. "Now, let us discuss exactly what I am to do." In this game, at least, she was determined not to be a pawn._

* * *

><p>She'd been working with Jack for three weeks now and she had almost nothing to show for the information that she had been able to glean. Jack and Giacomo were grudgingly impressed with her ability to charm information from the members of the High Council, and even more impressed with her insights, but it was a far cry from trust. And trust was about as far from love as Wonderland was to Fliaan.<p>

Even her intel on the disappearance of the Viewer from the Outer Zone had not raised her standing. Jack's newly formed intelligence network did not have the connections she did. With some eavesdropping and deduction she'd been able to determine that Ambassador Raw was no longer being held in Wonderland City. He was, however, still somewhere in Wonderland. Where exactly was anyone's guess. Most of Wonderland was still wild, punctuated by rugged landscapes and inhabited by strange, dangerous creatures out of myth and legend. She expected to find more information at Lord Grandin's party. The councilor's estate was outside of Wonderland City, across the swamplands and situated on the coast near Port Morraine. It was as good a place as any to start a search for the missing ambassador.

"Your residence, Duchess." The Scarab had set down over the landing platform on top of her building. She smiled at the chauffeur and made her way indoors, eager to distance herself from any more reminders of Jack and the palace.

Duchess stepped into her quarters, expecting to feel some kind of modicum of relief, a lessening of the pressure that seemed to surround her with every step she took. But as she looked around at the sumptuous decorations, the crystal and leather and velvet, she realized that this was not a place designed for relief. It was a shell – just like the one that she wore every day. After all, she entertained here. The movers and the shakers of Wonderland came here expecting to be dazzled because she was the Duchess, protégé of the queen and fiancée to the king of Wonderland.

This was no sanctuary. It was a prison. She couldn't be anyone but the Duchess here. There was no room for anyone else and she knew that she was more.

It was time to leave Wonderland City. Smugglers like Hatter weren't the only ones with ways out of the vertical city. She'd spent her earliest years in the various tunnels, stairs, and abandoned buildings of the capitol. She knew how to disappear and she knew how to move about secretly.

That knowledge had served her well. She'd learned early on that she needed a place where the queen couldn't touch her. With all of the traveling that she'd done between Wonderland City and the Hearts Casino, it had been easy enough to slip away for a day or two to simply breathe.

Right now, she needed to breathe.

Duchess moved quickly, tossing on a cloak to cover her distinctive hair and manner of dress. She navigated the vertical maze of the city with smooth efficiency, taking care to make sure that she was not followed. Eventually, she made it down to a small inlet off one of the smaller canals, where her private boat was moored.

It had been a pain to acquire all of these things and learn how to drive a boat in complete secrecy. The sacrifice was worth it in moments like this. The wind coming off Lake Mirana was brisk and cool, a welcome change from the stagnant air within the city. The sun shone clear and bright, throwing Wonderland's verdant forests and magnificent mountains into sharp relief. The Duchess could already feel the tension in her shoulders dissolving away. How could anyone feel bad when faced with such beauty? It would take a harder heart than hers to resist it.

She soon pulled into one of Lake Mirana's many small coves, mooring the boat and covering it with bracken. She hurried up the forested slope, her feet instinctively finding the stairs that had been carved into the rock. The stairs led straight into a shallow cave, one whose mouth she'd taken great pains to disguise with vines and rocks. The stone wall furthest from the cave mouth held a secret. A hidden door would swing open at the lightest touch from a discreet catch in the wall.

She'd come across this place quite by accident, when a sudden and quick storm off the lake had forced her to land her boat and take shelter. Fortunately, she'd come across the cave – and the dwelling carved within. Her clumsy fumbles in the dark of the storm had triggered the catch, causing her to discover something beyond her wildest dreams.

Duchess didn't know when the dwelling had been constructed, but it had already been long abandoned by the time she discovered it. The place was expertly done. She couldn't even begin to imagine what technology had been employed in its construction. The walls and floors inside were completely smooth and polished. It was as though a house had grown organically within the cave.

The dwelling contained four rooms in all, leading from one to the next. First was a sitting room, the second a kitchen and eating room, a bedroom, and a privy, complete with a cave spring to provide fresh water. Amazingly enough, there was even a rough sort of plumbing in the kitchen and privy. It was, in a word, perfect.

It had taken her a full year to outfit the place to her liking. The cleaning alone had required a month's work because of her engagements within the city and the casino. She had also been restricted by the size of the boat and her own admittedly limited abilities in construction. Luckily, most of the basic furniture of the cave had already been carved out of the rock. All she needed to do was provide additional furniture in the form of small tables and cushions.

Duchess stepped into the sitting room and felt the tension drain from her body. She'd whitewashed most of the rooms to take advantage of the natural light that streamed into the dwelling from skylights in the ceiling. The skylights were made not from glass, but a clear sort of stone that she'd never encountered before. She'd had to clear away years worth of leaves, roots, and rocks above the cave in order to utilize them to their fullest degree – and still had to do some periodic upkeep – but the effort was well worth it.

The cave dwelling was minimalist but cozy. It had life to it, unlike the Hearts Casino and her quarters within the city. The cushions and accents in the living area were all done in bright splashes of green. A large hearth and a carved stone table dominated the kitchen and dining area. That room was accented with shades of sunny yellow. She refused to have any black, red, or gold in this place. It was _hers_, and hers alone.

In no place was this clearer than the bedroom. Everything was in varying shades of blue, from the blackened sapphire tone of the deepest ocean waters to the washed out white-blue brightness of the summer sky. It was sentimental and romantic, everything that _the Duchess _was not, from the floral patterns to the gauzy canopy that hung over the bed. She shed her clothes as she walked into the bathroom, eager for a bath.

The privy was the only room that was completely white, with a tub that was sunken into the floor. It had been a surprise to find that warm water was available here – a hidden cistern on top of the cave collected rainwater and was warmed by the sun. Another spigot drew directly from the cave springs to bring in cold water.

Once the tub was filled the Duchess sank into the water and sighed, closing her eyes. This was peace. Everything here was utterly silent, a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of the city.

She only emerged from the bath when her skin was as wrinkled as a raisin. She wandered back into her room and put on loose, roomy trousers and a shirt made from the marvelous cloth that the Other Siders called "cashmere." Her face was bare of makeup and her hair free from the products that allowed it to keep its elaborate styles. She was all but unrecognizable. This was the only place where she could be like this, free of the trappings of the life that, for better or worse, she'd chosen for herself.

Duchess could only be glad that she had it; otherwise she would have gone mad long ago. There were times when her circumstances were so unbearable that she was tempted to run away from it all and live out the rest of her days in isolation within her little cave. She could become a hermit.

That, of course, was folly. She knew nothing about subsisting in the forest. She had to bring in food and supplies from the city. She was too much of a social person to shut herself away for the rest of her life. She needed to be around people. The place was a retreat, nothing more. There was too much to do, and too many things that she would miss if she remained there.

Therefore, she would only stay until Saturday morning. She deserved some rest before she had to face the councilors at Lord Grandin's party. She needed to be at the top of her game. She wouldn't expect any less.

* * *

><p>It had been ages since he'd seen the sun.<p>

Raw felt along the stone walls of his prison cell, leading himself from the privy to the low bench that served as his bed and only seat. He knew every rough-hewn block in here by now. It was one of the only ways that he prevented himself from going mad. He had no concept of time without the sun, and thus could not say how long he had been imprisoned. All he could say was that it seemed like a lifetime.

He'd been imprisoned during his time with the sorceress, but the gaols in her tower had been ruthlessly organized into recognizable shifts. He'd been able to tell the passage of time by the shifts of the guards, recognizing their faces and knowing how long they'd been gone.

Now he was in a cell where food was shoved in through a small slit in the door, perhaps two or three times a day, he wasn't sure. His meals never seemed to come regularly, and he never heard anything beyond his cell – no murmurings of other prisoners, no rat-tat-tat of boots on the floor as the guards performed their patrols. It was as though he was the sole person in this entire prison, save for whoever was feeding him.

The memories after his capture in the garden were somewhat hazy. All he remembered were flashes of emotions – consternation, anger, and the coldest, most frightening indifference he had ever felt in his life. _That_, at the very least, he remembered, as well as a single conversation.

_"This is _folly_! Jack Heart's spies are everywhere trying to find word of Ambassador Raw, and you have him? What of the Queen of the Outer Zone?" There was panic there, and a healthy amount of fear. Raw could read him well enough. Here was a man whose ambition overrode reason and was only now realizing that he was in over his head. This one was more of a coward than Raw had ever been, which almost certainly made him the weak link in this plot. Raw hoped that someone would realize that._

_"No one will be able to trace the Ambassador's disappearance to me." It was one of the voices he'd overheard in the garden. This man was frozen, save for a flame of greed and ambition that burned deep at the heart of him. Raw had never felt such a lack of emotions in a human being before. Even the sorceress had been a whirlwind, the strength of her emotions a force to be reckoned with. Luckily, her emotions had been her undoing. In her haste to get what she wanted, she made gross oversights that allowed DG to unravel her plots._

_There were no oversights with this one. He was patient, cunning, meticulous, and ruthless, which made him a completely different type of adversary._

_"But-"_

_"Your lack of optimism is astounding, really. I grow tired of it."_

_The other man was silent, perhaps too intimidated by the mastermind. Raw could not blame him. This man was terrifying. "Where are you taking him?"_

_"Where the magic of the Outer Zone cannot reach him and where Jack Heart will never think to look." His smugness was like thick, sticky tar on Raw's skin. "After some time there, I think our Viewer friend will be willing to do almost anything we ask. His skills will be most useful."_

A heavy sleep had fallen over Raw then, but not before he vowed to never aid these people. He hadn't done so for the sorceress and he didn't intend to do that now.

He couldn't have imagined that his situation would become so hopeless. He had hoped that his captors were wrong and that they underestimated the abilities of Outer Zone magic. However, time had passed, was still passing, and nothing was happening. He cried out to his queen, to DG, to Azkadee as often as he could, hoping that one of them was searching for him and would hear his calls. No answer ever came.

Despair was so very bitter.

He tossed his head back and howled, slamming a hand into the wall with all of his strength. He didn't even care that it _hurt_. At least he was feeling something other than hopelessness.

But that wasn't all that he felt.

Raw ran a hand along the stone he'd hit and was startled to feel it shift, ever so slightly, beneath his fingers. He straightened, startled. All of the stones had seemed firm within their places until now. Was he beginning to imagine things? Was he going mad?

But when he dared to test the stone once more, it made a discernable shift once he put some pressure on it.

The Viewer immediately got to work. It was possible that there was stone, stone, and more stone on the other side. Or it could be a way out. He wouldn't know unless he tried. One way or another, he wasn't going to just sit and stew any longer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, miles away and buried deep in the heart of Wonderland City, the Head Librarian and Chief Chronicler of Wonderland's Great Library was happily immersed in cataloguing. Books were stacked in precarious piles all around her, arranged in some order that only she could comprehend. She put aside Riordan's <em>Songs and Legends of the Vedu<em> with great reluctance, promising herself that she would read it someday. It didn't matter that her to-read list could have filled the pages of a book: all that mattered was the intent behind it.

She looked up from the ledger and blinked owlishly at the book that was currently at the top of the stack. _The Temple of Amakek_.

The book was obviously one of the oldest in their collection. Despite its age, it was in superb condition and beautifully made. The pages were of heavy, hand-stitched vellum with gilt edges encased within an intricately tooled mahogany leather binding. A quick perusal of the contents revealed exquisite woodcut prints and illumination on the margins and beginnings of the chapters. In terms of materials and bookbinding techniques alone, it was beyond price.

And yet she had no recollection of the tome and how it had turned up in her cataloguing pile. How odd. She shrugged. It was possible that even she could overlook a book, even one so exceptional as this. She saw so many of them. Perhaps one of the assistant librarians had added it when she had been otherwise occupied.

Her pen flew across the heavy paper of the ledger as she took down the details (these Mont Blanc pens were marvelous, she would have to thank King Jack for the present the next time she saw him), but she soon found herself setting pen and ledger aside.

She immediately lost herself in the story. For all if its age, the book was amazingly well written. It was clear that the author had taken great pains to present the subject in a way that invited the reader in, wrapping them in rich imagery and beautiful prose.

Her other work lay forgotten.

The book came with her as she went to bed and she fell asleep clutching it to her chest. She barely stirred when a large cat curled up at her feet, its tail twitching back and forth as it smiled with smug satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

Hello! Sorry for the lag in updates. Work has been crazy, but lucky for you, that means a surge of inspiration! The Duchess is such an intriguing character, isn't she? She did not have enough screentime (but then, neither did Jack). I hope y'all like her too, and we're only just scratching the surface!


	6. The Call: The OZ

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>The request of an audience with the House of Lords came sooner than expected. Az was nothing but grateful. Raw's fate grew more uncertain with each passing day, even if her daily scrying attempts with DG proved that he was still alive.<p>

The lack of information from Wonderland was a matter of concern as well. According to her parents, the Shadow Man's spies had been able to glean little concerning the Rebel Uprising. The only interesting piece of news was that Jack Heart's fiancée, the Duchess, had returned to the court. That news would have been nothing more than idle gossip had it not been for the fact that the king had wanted little to do with the woman since his mother's overthrow. Her reappearance had to mean something, but so far they hadn't been able to come up with more information. The Duchess was one of Wonderland's more shadowy figures. No one could quite determine what her motivations were.

There was a rustle beside her. DG was shifting, clearly uneasy about the coming audience. "Deeg?" Az inquired. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know, Az," DG blew out a breath, brushing a stray curl from her face. "I'm not sure if I like the implications of this. I mean, it's a closed session with just the family. Az, what if they've decided that they don't want you to be queen?"

Az supposed such a possibility was still on the horizon, but that was only if she couldn't control her power or if something happened to her. She would do everything she could to prevent either of those events from ever happening. "I'm sure it will be all right," was the soothing reply. "We can't know what they have in mind. For all we know, it could be something positive."

Her sister scoffed. "Positive? From that group of windbags? I'd rather-"

"My angel, some decorum, please," Queen Lavender interjected. "You may insult them all you like in the privacy of your quarters, but not when they're in the other room. I agree with your sister." Her expression was smooth and nigh unto impassive, but the little furrow at her brow gave her away. "We cannot know what they wish to tell us. Until we know otherwise, I intend to be optimistic."

"Well said, darling," Ahamo said, taking his wife's hand and tucking it into the crook of his elbow just as the doors to the audience chamber opened.

The herald's voice preceded them. "Her Majesty of the Outer Zone, Queen Lavender Gale. The Prince Consort, Ahamo. The princesses royal, Her Highness Azkadellia Gale and Her Highness DG Gale."

Az suppressed a giggle at DG's grimace. She knew that her sister still received quite a jolt when her title was said aloud.

The members of the House of Lords remained standing until the royal family settled in their seats in the royal box beside the podium where Chancellor Grokey and Grand Duchess Orin sat. Both the box and podium were set at an equal height. In the chamber of the House of Lords, even the royal family was equal with the chairs. Az found a certain amount of comfort in that – it meant that even the royal family had to be held accountable for their actions. There was a similar setup in the House of Commons. DG had been most insistent on equality between both houses on all matters. The only reason why Az wasn't summoned to the House of Commons was because they were enthusiastic backers to her claim to the throne.

"Your Majesties, Your Highnesses," Chancellor Grokey began. "On behalf of the House of Lords, I thank you for answering our request for an audience. I am aware that it may have seemed abrupt, but we consider this matter to be quite urgent and thus in need of a somewhat hasty resolution."

That boded well. Az looked up to find General Trevelyan's eyes on her. The lightest of wry grins sat upon his lips and his dark eyes fairly danced with mischief. Ah. It seemed that she'd been caught. Somehow, the general had sensed her hand in this. She smiled back, not noticing that her father had noticed the entire exchange.

"We shall do our best to be accommodating, Chancellor Grokey," Queen Lavender said graciously, inclining her head.

The Grand Duchess took over the proceedings. Aleydis Orin was never quite so impressive – and imposing – as when she took on the mantle of Second Chair. Her voice rang strong and true throughout the chamber. "As Your Majesties well know, we in the House of Lords have been of a mind to accept the Princess Azkadellia's candidacy as heir to the throne. Her role with the Queen's Riders and heroic actions during the Rebel Uprising have done much to recommend her. We are well aware of her suitability, but there has been one rather pressing cause for concern preventing our full endorsement of her claim."

"And that is?" Queen Lavender asked, even though she knew the reason well enough.

"The unpredictability of her magic," Chancellor Grokey stated. "Do not mistake us – we are well assured of Her Highness' decision-making ability, despite her actions with the Longcoat army. She proved this during her briefing with us." Az winced. That loss of control was still a sore point for her, even if she felt that her reaction was justified. "No, our primary concern is the state of her magic, especially now that it has become wild and unpredictable."

Az felt DG grab her hand. She squeezed back, although the reassurance was not needed. Queen Lavender nodded, though her lips were pressed into a thin line. She had not liked revealing that particular bit of information to the House of Lords, but after her meeting with her godmother, Az had insisted that it was necessary. Better to tell them now than to let them find out when she eventually lost control, Az had argued. And while that was true, it also made this session – and outcome – plausible.

"Ever since your revelation of the state of the Princess Azkadellia's magic, the House of Lords has taken great pains to discuss a possible solution." The Grand Duchess stared at them solemnly. "I have personally taken it upon myself to speak with Sir Mathias Tormund – " Az always forgot that Tutor had an actual name. "And we feel as though we have found an acceptable one."

"And that is?" Ahamo asked.

"We are currently treating with Wonderland. It is well known that their Great Library contains treatises on magic that have been lost to us. Her Highness may be able to find guidance from them."

Queen Lavender was already shaking her head. "We have asked many times and been repeatedly denied. If our own envoy was not allowed access to those archives-" They'd kept a tight lid on the information of Raw's disappearance. The last thing the O.Z. needed was an invitation to war, especially with a country that was supposed to be its ally. "-how can you expect that Jack Heart would be willing to send over books that are, by all right, priceless?"

"We are not suggesting that at all." It was Chancellor Grokey's turn to speak and Az held her breath, waiting for the axe to drop. "We are suggesting that Princess Azkadellia go to Wonderland herself and study the books there."

Queen Lavender turned ashen. Ahamo raised an eyebrow, and DG bit back a curse, her fingers gripping Az's even tighter. Az could only hold still, waiting to see how this would play out.

"I am sorry." Queen Lavender's voice was icy. "I do not consider our relationship with Wonderland amicable enough to send anyone from the royal family – _especially our heir_ - to Jack Heart's court. Wonderland is yet unstable and there is the fact of the matter – of which the House of Lords is well aware – that the Rebel Uprising was organized by someone within the country."

"Begging Your Majesty's pardon, but we have already debated the merits and dangers of such a mission long enough." Chancellor Grokey pulled at his mustache, a sure sign that he was frustrated. "Ever since Your Majesty informed us of the Princess Azkadellia's problem, we have been able to discuss little else once this solution was put forth."

"And who put forth this decision?" The queen was clearly furious and there was some uncomfortable shifting and murmuring in the audience chamber. The House of Lords was used to seeing a calm and serene queen. They were unused to seeing her fiercely protective side.

"I did, after a long discussion with Sir Tormund," Grand Duchess Aleydis said baldly. She met the queen's wounded gaze head-on, her expression unapologetic. "We have decided that the Princess Azkadellia will be safe enough in Wonderland with a protective detail and her own magic. We are also of the impression that King Jack is quite anxious to have this alliance come to fruition. If a member of the House of Gale is present, he is likely to provide substantial protections of his own."

"That didn't stop Raw from disappearing right under his nose," DG hissed. Both Az and Ahamo had to shush her to keep her voice from carrying.

"I still have difficulty believing that the presence of any Gale will allow Jack Heart to surrender the location of the Great Library. He may well ask for something that we are unwilling to give. And I am still not reassured that Azkadellia would be able to maintain any modicum of safety whilst in Wonderland, protective detail and magic notwithstanding. I cannot give my permission for this."

Chancellor Grokey sat forward. His gaze was apologetic but firm. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but Your Majesty's permission is a mere formality in a session such as this. To put it plainly, the House of Lords will only support Princess Azkadellia in the matter of succession if she is able to resolve the problem of her magic. Unless Your Majesty has a more plausible plan in place, I am afraid to say that Wonderland _is_ the best solution."

Az's eyes widened. She hadn't seen that coming. Tame her magic or relinquish her claim to the throne? That was certainly one way to get her to Wonderland. Beside her, DG's muttered ramblings had been shocked into silence. The implication was clear to her as well: Az had to go to Wonderland, or DG would become queen.

She chanced a glance at her parents. Ahamo's expression said nothing, though she knew the thoughtful look in his pale blue eyes. He was turning over all of the possibilities and weighing each risk and reward. Her mother had become even paler in her anger, though her eyes had deepened to a dark and volatile shade of amethyst. "Is this an ultimatum?" she inquired softly.

"It is a suggestion, Your Majesty." The Grand Duchess was resolute. She was one of very few members of the House of Lords who could actually stand up to the queen, if need be. "We see no other way out of this solution if the Princess Azkadellia is to become queen. There is no question that her power must be controlled. Otherwise we run the risk of seating a liability upon the Emerald Throne. The Outer Zone cannot stand for any further instability. We require a ruler that is as in control of herself as she is of the people and the land."

Those words struck true. Az felt them as well as her mother did. Her godmother was right. There were other good reasons for going to Wonderland – finding Raw, digging into the mystery of the Rebel Uprising – but the fact remained that her power was still wild and untamed. She feared that one day it might overwhelm her, and who knew who would get hurt in the process? Az knew that she couldn't sit on the throne and rule well with that sort of threat hanging over her head.

The queen was silent for a long time. Finally, she took a deep breath and it seemed like all of the lords and ladies in the hall leaned forward, straining to hear her words. "And if – _if_ – I were to agree to this ridiculous scheme, when would she be expected to go?"

"As soon as possible," the Grand Duchess replied. "It is imperative that she master her power quickly. As difficult as it may seem now, we do not enjoy the thought of sending our heir to a foreign country for an extended period of time, alliance or not."

Queen Lavender shut her eyes. "I must think on this," she murmured.

"That is all we ask, though we must point out the need for action," Chancellor Grokey said, relieved. "I assume you have much to discuss. This meeting is now adjourned."

The queen barely waited for the house to rise to their feet before she swept out of the audience chamber. Ahamo gave the lords and ladies an embarrassed bow before striding after her. Az and DG were slightly more sedate, but only just. Az only just managed to nod at her godmother before DG grabbed her hand to pull her out. "Come on, we have to go to Mother."

Az swallowed and nodded. There was no way that she could keep her machinations from her family now that the plan was in motion. Her integrity would not allow it. She still dreaded the wrath of her mother and her sister – for surely DG would feel betrayed.

They found their mother and father in the queen's ready room. Lavender was seated at her usual chair, her face buried in her hands. Ahamo stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. While the queen was not crying, it was clear that she was in distress. DG went to her side immediately whilst Az stood frozen at the door, wracked with guilt. She knew that her mother was only trying to protect her, but the current situation was too big to let such things lie.

She cleared her throat, trying desperately to think of something to say. "Mother-"

Lavender looked up. The look in her eyes, so similar to Az's own, held a look of weariness and resignation. "Well-played, my dear."

DG's gaze darted between her mother and her sister, confused. Ahamo retained his implacable mask, but Az knew without looking that he too had not been taken in. He had always been uncannily perceptive.

"You knew?"

"Darling." The word was laden with the weight of years. "I have been playing this game before you were born. I admit that I did not fully understand why we were summoned. However, once Chancellor Grokey and Aunt Aleydis said you had to go, everything became quite clear." She laid her hands on the table in front of her. Az remained where she was, unsure of how to react. "I knew one of you would find a way to Wonderland, and I even suspected that it would be you, Azkadellia. And now, darling, please explain to me your reasoning. You're going to Wonderland and I would at least like to understand your side of the argument."

"Wait a goddamn minute." DG stood up from the queen's side, her wide blue gaze hurt and accusing. "This is what you were planning, Az?"

What could she say? She'd told herself that she needed an outside perspective and that much was true, but only to a certain extent. In truth, she'd been too afraid of hurting DG's feelings. She knew how much it meant for DG to go after Raw, but she simply was not the right one for the job. How could she hurt her in that way? "I should have told you, but I couldn't bring myself to," she admitted, shamefaced. "Only one of us could go and it had to be me. If there's even the slightest possibility that the dragon texts exist-"

"I don't give a rat's ass about dragon texts! All I care about is that you lied to me! I trusted you, Az!" With one fulminating look, DG stomped out of the ready room. Az let out a shaky sigh and slid into the nearest chair. She hated being on the receiving end of one of those looks, especially when it came to DG.

"She'll forgive you soon enough, baby girl." Az's head shot up at the proximity of her father's voice. When had he moved from his place behind her mother? "Come on. Sit with us over here, so that we can have a little chat. I've already summoned Jeb."

"Jeb? Why have you summoned Jeb?" she inquired.

Ahamo shot her one of his trademark enigmatic grins. Sometimes she swore that her father's patron god was not Lurline, but Cheshire. He had all the hallmarks of a trickster about him. "Because he's coming with you to Wonderland, is he not?"

"Of course, but-"

"Well. Then you can explain to your mother and I your reasons for going, and we'll tell you what…other things need to be done."

Queen Lavender managed a small smile at the confusion on her daughter's face. "Darling, I told you. I have been playing this game for a long time, and so has your father. We've been…what is the term?" she asked him.

"Thrown through a loop?" he suggested.

"Yes, that's it. We've been thrown through a loop by your little scheme, but that does not mean that we haven't come up with a few of our own."

Az's brow furrowed as she looked between her parents. "I can see why you would need to make plans, Mother, but Daddy?"

Her father's eyes twinkled. "You still haven't figured it out, baby girl? I'm better at this than I thought, if I can fool you."

Lavender rolled her eyes. Before she could respond, however, there was a knock on the door, and the Commander of the Queen's Riders was shown in.

"Your Majesties." Jeb bowed deeply. His cheeks were ruddy from exertion and despite the cold weather, his blond curls were damp with sweat. "Your Highness."

"It's just us, Jeb," Ahamo said genially. "Go on, take a seat next to Az." There was another knock on the door. "Ah, that would be tea."

Jeb did as he was told, his keen eyes missing nothing as he settled beside her. "Az, are you all right?" he inquired in an undertone as he removed his cloak and gloves. His fingers were cool as they curled around hers.

"Not necessarily," she confessed as a servant set out tea, pastries, and sandwiches before leaving the ready room. "But we'll have to talk about it later."

"Indeed, I'm afraid that that discussion will have to wait." Queen Lavender's gaze was intent. "Now, Azkadellia. Please explain to us the details of this plan."

Az hesitated, knowing that the revelation of this plan would be news to Jeb as well, and that it would hurt him as much as it had hurt DG to be left out. But she pressed forward, telling the three of them the same things that she had told her godmother: that by going to Wonderland, she could find Raw, attempt to discover the identity of the mastermind behind the Rebel Uprising, and tame her magic, all in one fell swoop.

Jeb's face had gone still and mask-like by the time she was finished. "Az, is this what you've been planning?" _Is this what you've been keeping from me? _His reaction wasn't as strong as DG's, but it was clear that he was disappointed.

"Commander Cain, you and Azkadellia will have to discuss that on your own time," Queen Lavender said gently. "For now, there are other matters to discuss."

Jeb's mouth tightened, but he nodded in acquiescence. The look he shot Az, however, said that they had much to discuss later. Az dreaded it. She'd also refused to tell him because he was too close to the situation, but she also knew that he would hate the danger that was sure to come from such a mission. There were times when Jeb could be as overprotective of her as her own mother, no matter how often she'd proved herself in the past. It was simply the way he was and Az could not fault him for that, for she often felt the same way about him. Still, Wonderland was a necessary danger and the potential outcomes outweighed the peril.

"Your reasoning is sound, my daughter, and I cannot fault your logic. However, as a queen and mother, I cannot help but fear the potential danger of this situation. I'm sure the House of Lords would have felt differently about the nature of the mission had they known that Raw is missing."

"The Grand Duchess knows about Raw and she still sanctioned it," Az pointed out.

"Yes, well, there is a great deal of the adventurer in Aunt Aleydis. Still, both of you must be on your guard at all times. Azkadellia, I hope that you have been working on your shields."

"Naturally."

Lavender's lips curved ever so slightly. "A security detail will be needed. I will have Commander Cain – senior, not junior – select ten of the best of the Gale Force to accompany you."

"But Riders-" Jeb began.

"You will be in Wonderland City, not the forests," Ahamo interrupted, shaking his head. "Wonderland is a vertical city, wholly unsuited for horses and riders. You'll need personnel trained for urban environments. It's bad enough that you're taking Freeheart and Moonshadow. No, you'll have to trust us on this."

Jeb and Az exchanged quick glance, then nodded as one. The silent communication did not escape the keen eyes of the royal couple, who watched with great amusement.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we can turn to other things." Ahamo grinned. "Az, I'm sure you can use your wiles to get into the Great Library."

"She'll have a list of certain concessions that she'll grant King Jack on our behalf, but that can wait for a separate session with Sir Ambrose." Lavender poured herself another cup of tea. Az opened her mouth and closed it, torn between amusement and exasperation at their underhandedness. _Turnabout is fair play_.

"Indeed. In any case, one of your primary missions is finding Raw. That in turn is tied into this sordid mess concerning the Rebel Uprising." Ahamo leaned back in his chair and directed a lazy grin Jeb's way. "So, am I to assume that you're the future Prince Consort?"

The sudden veer in direction caught Jeb off-guard. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty – what?" He reached for some tea to soothe a throat that had suddenly gone dry. Was this the Prince Consort's way of being overprotective? He was at a loss for words.

"Well, baby girl over there is going to be queen, I'm pretty certain of that. Are you two going to get married?" It was clear that the Prince Consort was enjoying himself immensely.

Really, sometimes her father had a tendency to joke too much. "Of course, Daddy," she said crossly, wondering where this interrogation was going. She was already feeling guilty and somewhat out of her depth, which loosened her tongue when she would have otherwise guarded it. "I wouldn't have brought him back from the dead otherwise."

Ahamo's grin only widened at her acid tone whilst Jeb tried not to choke on his tea. "I thought so. Well, there are certain…duties that a Prince Consort must carry out throughout his tenure. The search for Raw and our mysterious puppeteer should prove to be a more than adequate assessment of Jeb's ability to carry out the duties of a Prince Consort, don't you think, my love?"

Lavender sipped her tea. She was hard-pressed _not _to enjoy this moment. She hadn't expected Azkadellia to circumvent her so thoroughly. There was some satisfaction to be had in confusing her now. "I think it's asking too much, but this is the situation that has been given to us."

Now it was Az's turn to be bewildered. "Mother, Daddy, what are you talking about? Daddy, what duties?"

"Baby girl, you wound me. Do you really think your old man does nothing but twiddle his thumbs all day, flying off in his balloon?"

"Well-" Az stopped herself and sat back to think. Her father always was going off _somewhere_ to do _something_, but she'd never known exactly _where_ or _what_. She'd always assumed that he was just tinkering with his balloon or his various gadgets. But that wasn't exactly true, was it? During the reign of the witch, he'd been sent away to keep secrets for her mother, creating networks of informants that eventually led DG straight to him. And now he talked of plans and duties, and of a situation in Wonderland that seemed to be the purview of – "The Shadow Man," she murmured. "_You're _the Shadow Man?"

"I knew you'd get it eventually. It's genius, isn't it?"

"The spymaster, keeper of secrets and information, whose identity is known only to the queen herself," Jeb murmured. "Yes, it makes sense. But your cover-"

"People believe what they want to believe. If they think I'm a feckless fool who's always fluttering about in my balloon, well, that works." Ahamo smiled at Az, who blushed with embarrassment at underestimating her own father. "Other Prince Consorts have found ways to work it into their professions. Meia the Peacemaker's husband, Jeris, was a physician. He was always travelling the O.Z. to search for new herbal remedies and to document diseases, but he was also meeting with informants. Tell me, Jeb, how would you do it?"

Jeb pondered the question. "I'm Commander of the Queen's Riders," he said slowly. "My groups will be stationed all over the country soon enough. I will have to assess them periodically. If I should happen to meet a few people along the way…" he shrugged. The wheels were already turning in his head. There were quite a few ex-Resistance fighters who hadn't come to the Riders, but would be perfectly happy to relay information to him from their little corners of the O.Z.

"Very good. I can already tell that we're going to hit the ground running." Ahamo leaned forward. "Now, let's discuss this Wonderland situation."

Az could only sit back and wonder somewhat dazedly, just who had played into whose hands?

* * *

><p>Many hours later, Az and Jeb finally made their way back to Az's rooms. Hours had been spent closeted in Queen Lavender's ready room so that they could put together a rough plan of action. Ahamo had given them the names of several vital contacts within Wonderland City and presented them with a report of the current state of Wonderland that was far more detailed than the reports they were usually given.<p>

Jeb absorbed it all, knowing full well that this was a test of his abilities. He knew that the queen and prince consort had great faith in him as commander of the Queen's Riders, but he had to prove himself as a potential spymaster as well.

Az was still rattled by the revelation of her father's true duties. It made sense, of course. The spymaster was the queen's ears and her secret hand. It was a role that was even more vital than advisor, and who better for the role than the one that was closest to the queen? She simply found it unsettling that her father, her charming, happy-go-lucky father, held a position that was more complicated and dangerous than she would have ever imagined. The most remarkable thing was that he did it _well_. She had never suspected a thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Az looked up to find Jeb observing her.

"Daddy." She opened the balcony doors and looked out over the city. "When Mother sent him away after DG's…death, it was more than a favor that she'd asked of him. It was his duty. Jeb, they were apart for so many years. How could they stand it?"

"Because they had to. They knew what sacrifices had to be made." _We all have to make them_. The words echoed unspoken in the chill night air. "Why didn't you tell me about Wonderland?"

"Because I knew you would try to talk me out of it." She turned around to face him. "Am I wrong?"

The light from her room streamed in behind him, shrouding his face in shadow. "Perhaps. We'll never know now, will we? Az, we could have at least discussed it." He didn't like getting caught off guard. He'd lived for years on a knife's edge, never knowing what was coming. A little respite every once in a while was not asking too much, but then, _this _was an aspect of his life that he'd chosen. He'd chosen a life with Az, knowing full well that it would never be quiet.

He knew himself well enough to know that a quiet life would have driven him mad. He loved a good adventure, but knowingly walking into danger was another matter entirely.

"I know, Jeb, and for that I am sorry." Az stepped forward hesitantly, her hands clasped together in her uncertainty. This aspect of their relationship was so new and so very fragile. She didn't want to ruin it. "Can you forgive me?"

Jeb had no trouble reading her. He could see the slight fear in her eyes and the timidity that kept her from reaching out lest he reject her. However, he could also see below, to the unapologetic conviction that had brought them to this in the first place. "Why don't you explain it to me?" he suggested, moving past her to lean against the balcony. It wasn't an outright rejection, but it was a clear signal that there was still air that needed to be cleared between them. "I need a real explanation, Az. Why is this so important to you?"

She tried not to feel the sting as he walked by her, but she knew that she deserved it. It didn't matter that her motives were pure. "I want to save Raw," she admitted. "I also want to know who is so determined to keep us from treating with Wonderland. I want revenge on the person who staged the Rebel Uprising and caused so many of us grief." They had sent assassins against her family. They had decimated her Riders and killed her some of her friends. Jeb had died in her arms. There was blood to be repaid and justice administered.

"But my magic is the most important part of this. It's a part of me, Jeb. It always has been. This loss of control is maddening. I am unsure of it and I am unsure of myself. I live in fear that one day I will simply lose control and the results will be far worse than my actions against the rebels. The O.Z. shouldn't have any further reason to fear its queen." Her godmother was right. The Outer Zone needed a queen that was in control of her power.

"I don't understand. I thought you _were_ in control."

"For now." Words clearly were not sufficient here. Perhaps he would respond to actions. She turned around once more and gradually lowered her shields. The wild magic sprang free, taking whatever freedom she granted. It glowed golden beneath her skin before escaping it entirely, licking at the air around her like flames.

Jeb glanced over his shoulder at her, his blue eyes widening. The force of her power radiated outwards, the pressure of it driving the air from his lungs. He'd never doubted the strength of Az's power. The fact that he was standing there now was proof enough. But ever since their trip to the Vedu, he'd never had cause to fear it. He trusted her control. This, however, was new and alarming. It was nothing like the warm, comforting aura that surrounded her in the witch's cave after she faced her demons. "Az?"

He watched her bit her bottom lip, struggling to rein it back in. It took some time until the golden flames receded, bringing the unbelievable pressure with it. By the time she was done she was grey with the effort. "It gets harder every day," she whispered tiredly. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Az." She swayed and he crossed to her, concerned, taking her upper arms in his hands. "How much of this information have you been holding back?"

"All of it." She closed her eyes. "I think Mother and Tutor suspect but I haven't shown this to anyone. Only you."

"How do you keep this from happening at night?"

"My quarters are shielded. Mother's work – you know how good her shields are. They're rooted in the Ancient magic of the palace, so they're not likely to come down, not unless that magic fails too." She doubted that. She could still remember the strength of that almost sentient power from when she'd brought down the palace shields during the Rebel Uprising. "I've added my own safeguards, as well." Her eyes opened and they were pleading as they sought his. "Can you see why I need to go? I'm so afraid that one day it will simply explode. That cannot happen. The danger means nothing to me. If we don't go, then _I'm _the danger. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I _despise _this weakness. Can you blame me for wanting to keep it hidden?"

Jeb reached up to cup her cheek. "No, I can't. I understand, Az. We'll get you to Wonderland." He looked at her searchingly. "But we're partners, all right? In everything." He leaned in and brushed his lips against her temple.

Az leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. Partners. She liked the sound of that. As long as Jeb was by her side, she felt as though anything was possible. Even now, the burden of her magic did not feel as heavy. "Always."

Jeb wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He could only hope that Wonderland held the answers that they sought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

I know, I know, this means that DG and Wyatt won't be along for the ride in Wonderland. I promise that they won't be absent from the story, but to be honest, the heart of this story is Duchess and Jack and Az and Jeb. I hope you guys stick with me, because the action's just beginning!


	7. Buying the Pot: Wonderland

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>Steam baths were a tradition older than Wonderland itself. The original inhabitants of the area had used them to stay warm during the country's bitterly cold winters. Legend had it that during one particularly brutal winter, Cheshire sheltered his people in a stone lodge. In his haste to save them, he'd forgotten to build a proper chimney over the fire. Snow fell over the opening and onto the flames, creating thick, warming steam. The remains of similar steam houses could still be found all over Wonderland. One of Giacomo's cousins was obsessed with uncovering, excavating, and documenting old steam houses. She'd even written a surprisingly entertaining and informative book on their origins, uses, and significance to the people of Wonderland.<p>

Over the years the _suovna, _as the steam bath rooms were called, became places of rest, relaxation, and rejuvenation. Steam baths cleansed both body and spirit, for the heat drove all but the most basic of thoughts from the mind. In a country where the patron god was as untraditional as could be and kept no temples or priests, the steam bathpresented the closest thing to a ritual that the citizens of Wonderland could practice.

Jack closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest against the wooden wall of his private _suovna_. When most other rooms fell into disrepair, the _suovna_ remained intact. The people of Wonderland might have neglected many things in their addiction to teas, but they'd at least held fast to their steam baths. It was no surprise that the _suovna_ in Wonderland Palace had stayed in good condition.

The only place that had not boasted a _suovna_ was the Hearts Casino. The Queen of Hearts had not liked to sweat. Jack imagined that his mother associated sweat with guilt and fear, which was why she had personally shunned the practice.

As always, the thought of his mother brought down a tidal wave of emotions that were ruthlessly put aside. He'd learned from a very early age to only present his mother with the emotions she wanted to see, or later on, the ones he wanted to show her.

She could be so very cruel when events did not play out to her satisfaction.

_"He's just a child," Jack heard his father protest._

_ "He is my son and a Heart. He has no need for these nonsensical attachments."_

_ Later, Jack could only watch as the birds he'd hidden in his room were taken away. He could not cry. He knew the punishment for crying._

A soft slap to the knee prompted him to open his eyes. Giacomo sat next to him, a birch branch in hand. "Stop it," the man commented. His own eyes were closed.

"What?"

"You're thinking too loudly. It's not proper steam bath etiquette." He handed him a spare branch, its leaves almost black in the dim light of the _suovna_. "Here. Do us both a favor and clear your mind. We think far too much as it is."

Jack wanted to bite back a retort. That was easy for him to say. Giacomo was a Club. It seemed infuriatingly easy for them to compartmentalize and rein in the high-intensity emotions that ran through all of the people of Wonderland.

He'd asked him about it once after a particularly brutal training exercise with Caterpillar. The Resistance leader had placed them in a room that mimicked the effect of the Eye Room to see how long it took them to break. Jack lasted but an hour before he'd attacked the walls with fists and feet. Giacomo sat there for an entire night before Caterpillar let him out with a nod of respect. _"There is a time and place for all things, even emotions."_ When Jack had called him out on such a disgustingly vague response, Giacomo only laughed and said that Clubs had learned to channel their passions into intellectual pursuits. Even passion could be tempered by logic.

Jack found that explanation to be completely unsatisfactory. He had long since given up on trying to be like his friend. It was easier to stick with what you knew, and suppressing his emotions worked well enough. He'd found that if he denied his gut instincts and behaved in the exact opposite way, things turned out better. When he was a child, it was as simple as smiling when he wanted to cry and staying silent when he wanted to scream.

The principle stuck as he grew older. If he wanted to strangle a courtier, he held out a hand in friendship instead. By then the reaction and subsequent action were instinctual. It had served him well in his mother's court. If he tempered his actions, they would protect him. If he hid his emotions, then they wouldn't betray him. Emotions were so very easily turned and used against their masters. He'd learned that lesson from his mother.

The people of Wonderland had been both blessed and cursed by the strength of their emotions. They loved with all of their hearts and hated with all of their being. They made the best friends and the worst of enemies. Feelings were the root of their logic and reason and the motivation behind every decision. It was a small wonder that they were such a volatile people, small wonder that they'd chosen a patron god whose moods were as varied as their own, whose very nature was chaos incarnate.

That was why the teas had been so popular. For years, the people had wrestled with their emotions, struggling to form some semblance of a life that was free from their whims and tempers. The teas had begun innocuously enough, as a way to simply tease the user away from any unwanted feelings. Under the Hearts, they had become something else entirely. The teas became a means of subjugation and control.

His mother had tried to use them to control _him_. Resistance training had quickly purged him of that addiction, as well as giving him a means by which he could resist their effects even if they were forced upon him.

And yet he still struggled with his demons, for that was how he perceived his emotions. They haunted him with their promises of release and relief. Jack knew better than to give in. There was a time when he'd allowed himself to give in and the rewards had been sweet. He'd never been happier.

But then he'd been betrayed. After that, the few times he'd lost control had been exactly that: a loss of control. His obsession, his wrath, and his hatred transformed him into something else entirely. A monster.

That side of his nature was horrifying and best left in the dark. And so he beat his demons back, locking them away deep inside where they could hurt no one. Especially himself.

It amused him to no end that his clan's motto was _My Passion, My Strength_. The Hearts' greatest weakness was their passion.

Those were thoughts best left elsewhere. Giacomo had asked him to quiet his mind. That was easy enough in a _suovna_. Jack reached over and ladled water over the hot stones, basking in the low hiss as the liquid vaporized, flooding the room with white steam. He used the birch branch to beat absently at his limbs, chest, and back to stimulate the pores and cells.

When the steam cleared, they were not alone in the _suovna_.

Jack and Giacomo tensed, their Resistance training kicking in. One of Jack's many deceptions towards Alice Hamilton included feigning incompetence in martial arts. The truth was that Caterpillar had taught them to make their bodies as lethal as their minds. The proof was written on their bodies, in the hard, corded muscle and old scars that told of battles fought and won.

Jack reached the unknown intruder first, pinning the person to the wall of the _suovna_ with his arm against the throat. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Your Majesty – _Jack_ – it's me."

He knew that smoky voice. The body pinned between him and the wall was delicate and curvy; one that he knew intimately.

His body reacted immediately and Jack pushed himself away. It was only now that he felt the cold air from her entrance and welcomed it against his heated skin. "What the hell are you doing here, Duchess?" Now that his eyes had readjusted, he could see her, clad in a red dress that molded itself to her frame. Her lips were as red as the dress, and her blonde hair was slicked back into a long ponytail.

The surge of desire was a punch to the gut. He ignored it. The Duchess was very good at eliciting such a reaction from people. She could blind a man with her desirability, which was one of the reasons why he'd chosen to go along with Giacomo's mad scheme. They were counting on their enemies being too dazzled by her beauty to realize that she'd discovered all of their deepest secrets.

"Well?" he demanded when she did not respond.

"My report on Lord Grandin could not wait. I had to make my way back to the city as quickly as I could without rousing suspicion." She moved to sit at one of the lower benches, where the temperature was not as hot. In accordance with _suovna _etiquette, she was barefoot. "You cannot tell me that this is a bad place to report. Who puts ears in a _suovna_?"

She was right. Steam bath rooms were the ideal clandestine meeting place. There was no ventilation because the heat needed to be kept inside. No ventilation meant that it was almost impossible to listen in from the outside. Insulation further muffled the noise within a _suovna_. The high temperatures and humidity might not have deterred the advanced electronic listening devices that were made on the Other Side, but Wonderland was still far behind in that respect.

This _suovna_ was also buried deep in the heart of the palace, in Jack's personal chambers. He and Giacomo had implemented a number of precautions to ensure its security. Even the best spies would be hard-pressed to actually slip into his quarters and eavesdrop.

Those blood-red lips curved at his lack of response. She did not appear to be bothered by the two men that towered over her. "Don't tell me that the two of you are being modest. Should I procure a towel for myself to put us on even ground?"

Giacomo clasped his shoulder. "Jack, shall we sit and listen?"

Jack focused on the present. "Your instincts are correct, Duchess. Now tell us what you have learned." He returned to his seat, pretending that he had not heard her goading statement.

The Duchess was surprisingly business-like as she recited her report, despite her earlier provocative comment. "Lord Grandin spent the entirety of dinner attempting to convince everyone at the table to treat with Quox and Merry Land," she said brusquely. "He was a most enthusiastic ambassador."

"As he has been during most High Council sessions," Jack said dismissively.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in his direction. "But has he paraded envoys from Quox and Merry Land into your council sessions?"

_He wouldn't dare_. Jack had rejected the advances of both countries at court. It was treason for a councilor to host foreign envoys after such an event. And to do so beneath his very nose…_that _reeked of insolence and insubordination. "Official envoys?"

"Of course not. Lord Grandin is a fool, but Lord Lucan Spade is not. No, these men were simply _friends_ that happened to have very strong Quoxian and Merry Lander accents."

"Can you describe them?" Giacomo asked.

"The Merry Lander was obnoxious and flirtatious." She sounded merely bored, but Jack caught the quick flash of derision in her eyes and the sneer on her lips. "Full of wind and empty promises about what Merry Land could do for Wonderland."

"What can Merry Land offer?"

"He said that their alchemists can provide a better cure for the teas than the Outer Zone. On a more practical note, he offered food supplies. Apparently Merry Land has had a bountiful harvest."

"And what do you think?" Jack asked, surprising them and himself.

The Duchess spared him a glance and then shrugged. "Everyone knows that Merry Land's alchemists are nothing more than illusionists. A cure for teas is better derived from the antidote for Azkadellia's Vapors that Ambassador Raw has provided. And while there is no doubt that Merry Land has enjoyed a good harvest, so has the Outer Zone. Their demands may not be so dear."

He could not help but feel a stab of admiration for her. There had never been any question of the Duchess' intelligence. Her quick judgment in delivering the report here in the _suovna_ was proof of that.

It was more than that, though. She had the uncanny ability to make quick and sound observations about people. She had an innate understanding of human nature. As teenagers, he'd been astounded at her ability to discern motivations and predict actions. The Duchess was also a master manipulator and could make people dance, quite unwillingly and unknowingly, on her puppet strings. After all, she'd learned from the best.

"Yes, the Outer Zone has been relatively staid in its requests. What of the Quoxian?"

The Duchess' lips tightened. "Tall, swarthy, and silent. Dangerous. Lord Grandin did most of his talking. Quox also offers food and in Lord Grandin's words, 'eternal friendship.'"

Another word for occupation, more like, Jack thought sourly. Quoxians were an uncanny bunch. Everyone in Nonestica knew that they were not to be trusted. "And did anyone appear to take the bait?"

She rattled off a list of names and both Jack and Giacomo marked them in their minds for further investigation. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Her dress had grown darker, both from the steam and her sweat. Her porcelain-pale skin was dewy in the faint golden light of the _suovna_.

_Pay attention_. He forced his gaze up only to find her staring straight back at him. _Caught_. But there was no smugness in her eyes, no curl of the lips to indicate what she thought. "Lord Grandin was most insistent that I should be sympathetic to these envoys. I wonder why?"

That was clearly a rhetorical question, for her tone was as dry as the desert sand.

"They want you to sway me to their cause because they cannot." That much was obvious. "They want you to be their voice in my ear. How did you respond to this?"

"With mild interest." Duchess lifted a shoulder negligently. "I thought it would be best to report and consult before I make any concrete action. I am allowed some degree of vacillation because I am a mere _woman_." The word dripped with disdain. "But I am not one to equivocate."

That was prudent. She could not act too interested or too disdainful if Jack and Giacomo wanted her to react in a different way. The Duchess was remarkable amongst the members of the court in that she was not flighty. She was not prone to large swings in mood. She was constant. That couldn't change.

"Yes, that is something we shall have to decide," Jack said.

"I presumed as much."

There was a brief silence as Jack and the Duchess sized each other up like wary cats. It was Giacomo that broke the stalemate by adding another ladle of water on the hot stones, briefly flooding the room with white steam. All the better if they could not see each other. "And what of Ambassador Raw?" His voice was quiet, level.

"There was no sign of him there, but I was not able to see as much of the grounds as I wanted." Lord Grandin's family had controlled Port Morraine long before the Great Alliance. He kept a grand house in the city as well as an ancestral home outside of it, just north of the swamplands.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You've been snooping."

The steam was still thick enough that he could not see her response, but her voice was cool. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I was under the impression that that is my job."

"You are hardly a covert operative, Duchess." The thought of her skulking around and the possibility of her being caught did not sit well with him. Grandin was nothing more than a pawn, but Lucan Spade was another matter. If he was truly behind all of this and had the backing of both Quox and Merry Land, they would do well to tread lightly and not call attention to themselves.

"I can assure you that I took every precaution. I am no wilting flower."

That was true enough. Wonderland was not a land for the weak, especially the Wonderland that had come in to being under his mother's rule. "I still will not have you taking unnecessary risks, Duchess. That is an order."

He saw the smirk this time. "Concerned, Your Majesty?"

Every single muscle in his body stretched taut at her low, amused purr. Jack did not appreciate her goading him.

Giacomo sensed his friend's turmoil and quickly took control of the situation. He leaned forward slightly. "Duchess, do you believe that Ambassador Raw is being held at Lord Grandin's estate?"

Her gaze slid over to Giacomo and the moment passed. "In truth? No. Lord Grandin would have been far too nervous that he would be discovered. Ambassador Raw must be imprisoned elsewhere. I would look to Lord Lucan's holdings instead."

The possibility had crossed Jack's mind. Lucan Spade had substantial holdings on the western edge of the rainforests, close to the Spine. That was wild country, full of dense, dark jungles that could had been known to swallow entire legions of soldiers. It was one of the reasons why Quox would have difficulty marching directly north to invade Wonderland, even if they kept to the Rainy Road. There was an old saying that what the forests took, the forests kept.

"Unfortunately, Lord Lucan does not entertain at his estates." The Spades were simply not known for their galas. They were a largely ascetic clan, a holdover from their military past. Jack and his team would have to be creative if they wanted to conduct a search out there.

"It is a shame that the tradition of a Royal Entry died out long ago," Duchess mused.

Giacomo nodded. The thought had occurred to him as well. "That is a possibility," he conceded. If the king were to undertake a formal tour of the country as per the old traditions, all of his liege lords were expected to extend their hospitality by feeding, accommodating, and entertaining the entire party. Such a ploy would make it relatively easy to inspect his lords' estates. "Unfortunately, the logistics and expense of such an undertaking are beyond us right now."

"And I expect that if Ambassador Raw were on Lord Lucan's estates, he would arrange to have him held elsewhere during the duration of the Entry." She shrugged. "That is what I would do."

"Indeed," Jack said brusquely, eager to have this whole strange situation come to an end. "Thank you for this illuminating report, Duchess. Giacomo and I have much to discuss. Rest assured that we will contact you soon to go over a new plan of action concerning our friends."

The Duchess inclined her head. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty." There was just enough smoke and heat in that statement to make Jack grit his teeth in frustration.

Giacomo glanced between the two combatants. They were so equally matched in wits and the ability to play political games that he usually enjoyed watching them spar. This was not one of those times. It was bad enough that this _suovna _session – which was meant to be relaxing – had been hijacked (though he appreciated the Duchess' swift thinking). He did not relish being in the crossfire of Jack and the Duchess' particular brand of tension. "Well. I shall take leave of you both. I have matters to attend to." He stood and bowed slightly to Jack, inclined his head at Duchess, and swiftly left the _suovna_. As per Wonderland tradition, the Ten of Clubs' quarters were adjacent to the royal suite, so he did not have to go far.

The Duchess waited until he left before taking her leave as well. "Until later, Your Majesty."

The king paused for a moment before muttering a curse under his breath. He had to follow her and provide some sort of explanation about her presence. She could hardly leave his quarters in a sweat-soaked dress without drawing unwanted attention.

The cool air in his bathing chambers was soothing, but not cold enough. It was customary to end a steam bath with a brief submersion in cold water or better yet, a frozen lake. Jack thought that a frozen lake was a marvelous idea. She should have looked ridiculous out of the low lighting of the _suovna_. Instead, she looked as desirable as ever.

The Duchess looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. I just need to do something about my hair and makeup." She reached for a stack of towels. "May I?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You have clothing here." When they'd begun the charade, he'd had quarters prepared for her to keep up appearances. He silently debated his options. It would look strange if she just came to his quarters, where he'd obviously been consulting with Giacomo, and simply left. There was no way around it. They had to go and make an appearance together. He shut his eyes in frustration. He had planned on spending most of the day at the Great Library to consult several key governing texts.

Lunch was a possibility. Then he would still have time for reading. "We'll take lunch together."

She paused in the middle of toweling her arms. "I'm sorry?"

"You cannot simply leave the palace after such a short visit. It will look strange. Surely you're aware of that."

Her eyes met his in the mirror, glimmering with just the faintest hint of mirth. "That's an oddly accusatory tone of voice, Your Majesty. You act as though I planned this so that I could spend more time with you."

"We both know that's hardly the case." Jack turned away and thus missed the way her levity faded. "I assume you brought a coat?"

"I did."

"Good. You can freshen up in your quarters while I shower. I will come and fetch you shortly."

The Duchess gave a small, mocking curtsey. "I hear and obey."

Jack turned his head slightly to watch her leave, his eyes riveted on the long length of pale leg revealed by the short skirt of her dress. Her ankles looked oddly delicate when not encased in her usual heels. Then he stepped into the shower and turned the water on full-blast, making sure that it was icy cold.

* * *

><p>Only one stone remained between him and freedom. One stone, and he could make a hole just wide enough to squeeze through and escape.<p>

But he had to be patient. He'd worn his claws down to ragged, bleeding stubs with the constant scraping at mortar. Still, the ease at which he moved was surprising. There were times when the mortar seemed to crumble away like sand beneath his fingers. He tested the mortar in other parts of his cell out of sheer curiosity. There, they had set up as hard as the rocks they anchored.

Raw couldn't make any sense of it. It wasn't as though that portion of his cell was particularly damp, not that he thought that water could do something like that. He was no Glitch, but even he knew that mortar had to be waterproof.

Still, he wasn't going to question it. He'd been scraping away at his prison for days now in the hope that he could escape before his captors could try and sway him to their cause with methods other than darkness and isolation. He hadn't broken under the witch, but he hadn't been her prisoner for too long. Everyone broke eventually. Raw did not want to take the chance that it would happen to him.

A horrible thought crossed his mind. Was this a ploy of theirs? Allow him the hope of escape, only to capture him and drag him back? It would be the worst type of torture. It would drive him mad to be consigned to darkness once more after breathing fresh air and feeling the sun on his face. His imprisonment had already begun to do strange things to his mind.

When he slept, his dreams were fractured and vivid. He dreamt that he had wings: enormous limbs covered in tawny gold feathers that bore him aloft, high over the wet and rainy forests that covered the southern half of Wonderland. In those dreams, those wings pointed south. Pointed home.

Which didn't make sense, of course. Home was west, over the Spine and across the Shifting Sands. And Viewers couldn't fly – he'd proved that after plunging over a cliff with DG, Glitch, and Cain to escape the Papay. Raw had to tell himself that it wasn't real.

Just like the cat – only _that_ was a hallucination, not a dream. Raw wondered why, out of all of the possible hallucinations, he had a cat. And not just any cat, but a beast of one, striped in various shades of gray so dark that he could have sworn that they were purple and eyes that glowed gold like two miniature suns in the darkness.

It had first appeared five days after he'd discovered the loose stones and crumbling plaster, about ten or eleven days into his captivity. It had a tendency to stay in one corner of his cell, washing its fur or batting absently at a toy that he could not see. It was never around for very long. If he looked away and then back, it was usually gone.

Sometimes he swore he could hear it purring. There were also times when he'd woken up thanks to an immense amount of pressure on his chest, as though a large feline had curled up with him during the night. However, the cat was never there when he opened his eyes. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, except that he always felt better after those nights.

Raw knew that he should have been concerned with his mental state, but in light of his potential escape he couldn't bring himself to care. There was no harm in pretending that he had company. The dream cat was beginning to grow on him. What would his friends say if he acquired a kitten when he returned to the O.Z.? Certainly Tutor would not be amused.

He moved slowly now, carefully picking away at the mortar. The pain was excruciating. Tiny flakes of mortar dug into the tender skin around his claws, aggravating portions of it that were still raw and bleeding. The rest of the blocks rested beside him in tidy stacks. Once this last piece of stone was gone, he would have to carefully replace them from the outside. He didn't want the means of his escape to be so obvious. The longer it took for them to realize how he'd gone, the longer it would take for them to find him.

Not that he had any intention of getting caught.

It was night outside of his cell. Once he'd cleared away the first two stones, he'd been able to keep track of the passage of days. The first gust of fresh air had nearly brought him to his knees. Three days ago, the sun had been shining. He'd been able to stick his head out and enjoy its warmth on his face for a brief period before he returned to his work.

It was raining quietly now and his cell smelled of wet green things. It smelled of life. Raw picked up the pace.

Minutes – or was it hours? – later, the last stone was removed. Raw did not even think twice. He carefully transferred all of the loosened stones outside and shimmied out of the tiny opening. Once outside, he allowed himself a few deep breaths before painstakingly replacing the stones.

Only then did he allow himself to observe his prison. It looked like nothing more than a windowless stone shack. For such a small prison, it was ruthlessly effective. A cautious patrol revealed that there was only a small, overgrown path leading to the shack, and no permanent guards. The lag between meals suddenly made sense – they had to be brought through the forest.

He turned to observe his surroundings. The forest around his prison was very different from the coniferous forests that surrounded Wonderland City. These trees were enormous and gnarled, covered in moss and lichen. The ground cover itself was full of ferns and bushes that came up to his waist. Exotic blooms were everywhere, some of them as big as his head. He was in the rainforests.

_South_. Wonderland was a rainy country by even the O.Z.'s standards, but the southern portion of the country received nearly twice as much precipitation as the capital. His captors had been very shrewd in picking this place, for it was obvious that the forest was the true prison. Raw felt a surge of despair. Had all of his hard work come to naught?

The rustling of a nearby bush jerked him out of his self-pity. Raw tensed, knowing that he had little strength with which to fend off any attackers. He suddenly regretted his inability to make "psychic attacks," as DG had once absurdly suggested. He wasn't certain what a psychic attack entailed, but he was in no position to reject any type of offense.

But it was just his big gray cat, blinking solemnly at him in the rainy gloom.

Why was he still hallucinating?

The cat flicked its tail and twined about his ankles before ambling away. It certainly _felt _real. It stopped on top of a tree root and shot the Viewer a glance with those unnaturally yellow eyes that could only be described as _come here_.

Raw debated his options. It was nighttime and he already knew that no matter where he went now, he was already hopelessly lost. He could always follow this strange mental impulse now and change his direction during the day when the suns could guide him.

The cat moved off as soon as he followed. Moonlight passed over its face and he could have sworn that it was grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

I swear, I love writing BAMF!Duchess. Or BAMF female characters. There's just something about writing strong, nuanced, _real _women that just makes me happy, not that it doesn't extend to my male characters (even if they're not exactly mine...?). Is it any wonder that my thesis is on gender ideology? Yeah, I didn't think so.

Blame the whole sauna thing on the fact that I'm going to Helsinki for a conference at the end of the summer and one of my officemates is a sauna-crazed Finn!


	8. Catching Cards: The OZ

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>"Attention!" Wyatt barked, his parade ground voice bouncing off the cobblestones in the courtyard.<p>

Jeb held back a smile as all ten guards snapped to attention. The sun caught on the golden embellishments on their Gale Force uniforms, sun-bright against the forest green wool. He suppressed the urge to shake his head. The uniforms couldn't have been more conspicuous and he knew that his father wished for something less showy. It certainly made him grateful for the practicality of the Riders' uniforms.

"These are the guards I've selected to accompany you to Wonderland. They will serve you well."

"The best of the best, right Father?" Jeb joked.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "All of my guards are the best of the best. I choose and train them myself." There was no boast there, simply a pure statement of fact. There was no compromising when it came to the safety of the Gales. Their uniforms might be god-awful and gaudy, but their skills were beyond reproach. "Captain Wheeler is in charge."

"Fantastic," Az said from her place on Wyatt's other side. "Captain Wheeler and I get along just fine, don't we, Maja?" Maja had posed as Az during her visit to the Vedu the previous year. When she was not acting as a decoy for the older of the Gale princesses, Maja Wheeler was the head of Az's personal detail.

Maja inclined her head slightly. "Yes, Your Highness."

"I trust you're satisfied with my selections?" Wyatt asked.

Az surveyed the squad of ten, equally mixed between men and women. She knew them all by name and was confident in their abilities. "Very much so. They are very good at what they do." Her smile was welcoming. "I am very happy that you all are accompanying us to Wonderland. I look forward to working with you." She knew that Jeb intended to use them as an additional set of eyes and ears within Jack Heart's court. Guards had a tendency to fade into the background, leaving them privy to many conversations and happenings.

"Good. You're all dismissed," Wyatt said. "Get to packing. You leave when Her Highness says so, so you'd better be ready at any time." He watched as they filed out of the courtyard before turning to Az with a pained expression on his face. "Try not to lose them too often, all right?"

Jeb did laugh this time, shrugging unapologetically when she glared at him. "What? He has a point. Don't worry, Father," he said reassuringly. "She won't lose me."

Az's glare intensified at his easy confidence. "I've never consciously tried to shake you off, Jeb. You'd be surprised."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't bet on it, Az. I'll _always_ find you."

Jeb's insistence was more endearing than anything else. She couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed. "Is that a threat?" she teased.

"No." He reached out and cupped her cheek with a gloved hand. "That's a vow."

_Oh_. Warmth flooded her entire being at the promise in his eyes. _I am yours as you are mine_, they seemed to say. _And no matter where you are, no matter what you do, nothing will keep us apart. _Her answering smile outshone the sun. No, she would never regret the circumstances that caused her to lose control over her powers. Not when it meant that Jeb was alive and by her side.

"Ahem." Wyatt's arms were folded as he regarded them with fond amusement. "You definitely get that from your mother," he informed his son, who dropped his hand from Az's face and blushed with embarrassment.

Az chuckled. "No, I think it's fair to say that he gets a fair amount of it from you, Commander Cain. DG never complains."

Identical expressions of dread washed across father and son's faces. "You don't gossip about us, do you?" Jeb asked, horrified.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," she replied airily. Az sobered slightly at the thought of her sister. "Commander Cain, do you know where-"

"She is?" Wyatt nodded. "Sure I do, though I think you'd know as well if you probed along that uncanny little connection you have with her."

"She's closed herself off to me," Az confessed, hoping that her voice didn't betray how unhappy she was about it. DG hadn't spoken a single word to her in the week since the audience with the House of Lords. "I don't want to press too much. She's already angry enough-"

"And it's also been long enough. You're leaving soon and it's better to clear the air between the two of you before you're leagues apart." The former Tin Man's gaze was sympathetic but firm. DG had been pricklier than the fur on a Papay since her fight with her sister. "You did what you had to and I think she understands that. Doesn't stop her from being hurt."

She sighed. It also didn't stop _her _from feeling guilty. "I know."

Wyatt jerked his head upwards. "She's in the Observatory. Daily heights conditioning."

"Of course." She should have known that DG would be there, trying to overcome her fear of heights. "Well, that is where I shall be. Groveling."

"I'm sure she doesn't want that," Jeb began.

"Nobody really wants it unless they're truly sadistic," Az sighed. "But sometimes it's nice all the same. I shall see you two at dinner." She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jeb's mouth, loving the slight quirk in his lips. She bobbed into a slight curtsy. "Commander Cain."

Wyatt bowed. "Your Highness." He turned to his son and allowed himself a bit of a laugh as he tracked Az's exit from the courtyard with a besotted expression. "Very subtle, Jeb."

"You're not exactly subtle with DG either, Father."

He shrugged and ignored the jibe. His son could be pardoned for making calf-eyes at his lady – he was still young. Still, it was probably time to change the subject. "Are you ready for Wonderland?"

"I'm not ready for the Heart's court," Jeb admitted. "I'm not one for simpering and courtesies. Az is better at playing those games than I am." He had no doubt that he could fulfill the intelligence side of the Shadow Man's duties. It was easy enough to create networks of informants and to disseminate the information that they gathered. The Shadow Man was outside of the game. Once they were in Wonderland, they would be in the thick of things and he would have to be as much of a player as anyone else. The thought was disconcerting.

He wished that he could tell his father of the magnitude of the role that he was taking on. Wyatt Cain had years of experience as a Tin Man and Resistance fighter, lending him insight that Jeb knew would come in handy. But the Shadow Man had to remain exactly that – a shadow, unknown to anyone but the queen. He'd gotten along for years without his father's guidance, but now, his father was right in front of him and he was unable to ask for the advice he needed most. He shook his head, the muscles in his jaw clenched tight at the unfairness of it all.

"We're soldiers, son. We take orders and we carry them out. There's no shame in that." Wyatt clasped him on the shoulder, misinterpreting his son's frustration. "You just need to take care of her and bring Raw back."

If only it were that simple. "I will."

He was surprised when his father abruptly stopped in his tracks, his hands coming up to take his shoulders in a grip that was almost too tight. "Jeb…"

"Father?"

Wyatt's gaze was searching…and concerned. "Stay safe." _And come back._

Jeb caught the underlying message loud and clear. He was, after all, his father's son and every bit as good as distilling entire sentiments into a single phrase. "I will," he promised.

A current of understanding passed between the two of them. "Good. Now, let's inspect your mounts."

He had already inspected the horses, but decided to humor him. "After you."

* * *

><p>Az hesitated outside of the open door to the Observatory. Perhaps it was cowardly of her, but she wanted to seek her sister out about as much as DG wanted to see her. Asking for forgiveness was always difficult when it came to the ones she loved. It was especially difficult when she knew that she had erred so badly.<p>

When they were children, it was usually DG who had to apologize when one of her many adventures went awry. As the eldest, Az would initially take the blame, but their parents were always quick to see through the ruse. It never helped that Az rarely escaped such escapades without injury. DG would always slip into bed with her, snuggle against her side, whisper "Sorry," and all was forgiven.

Oh, to be children again.

"I know you're there, Az. You might as well come in."

DG's voice made her jump. She forced herself to keep her hands away from her skirts and entered the Observatory with as much dignity as she could manage.

DG was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her back against one of the glass walls. Her face was angled away from Az, her gaze searching the reaches of the city. At the center of the room, the crystal globe glowed faintly in the afternoon light.

For a moment, Az had no idea what to do with herself. Her hands twisted together, a sure sign of her anxiety. Part of her just wanted to rush over to DG and blurt out all of the words that had been gathering in her head for days. The part of her that was adamant about going to Wonderland held her back. She walked over to the globe instead, feeling dissatisfied at the compromise. She trailed a palm over the clear, rounded surface and was hardly surprised when her power reacted to the magic in the globe. It was tied to the core of magic at the heart of the palace and she suspected that most of it was wild magic as well. Like recognized like.

"I'm not angry with you anymore."

Her hand paused. "Pardon?"

DG shrugged. "I stopped being angry days ago. I am, however, disappointed."

"In me."

"Sort of. At the end of the day, I know that you have to go to Wonderland. I'm not stupid, Az. I could tell that your magic had gone all kinds of wonky even before you had to tell the House of Lords. I wish you'd told me." Every time they linked, it was like Az's glow was almost unbearably bright, but uncomfortably so. Even when they weren't linked she could sense it like a metallic tang at the back of her throat.

"I didn't like anyone knowing about that, really," Az admitted, coming over to DG's side. She slid down the wall and landed with a _thump _on her bottom, not caring about her skirts. "It used to come so easily to me and now that it doesn't…"

"Welcome to my world. " DG smiled wryly. "You know, it's kind of refreshing to see you like this, Az. I don't mean that in a malicious way. It's just that you're unbelievably perfect sometimes, you know? You actually seem human now."

There was a teasing tone in her voice that had Az chuckling. "Oh Deeg. I'm certainly not perfect. You should know that better than almost anyone."

"Oh, I know it. It's just difficult to believe it sometimes. Like when you bring people back from the dead or haul an entire group of Riders across the country without blinking an eye."

Az was always uncomfortable when people brought up grand acts of magic. She took a great deal of pride in her abilities, but it was a matter of her control and technique rather than what she did with it. She had always been more fascinated with the source of her magic and the ways in which it could be manipulated. It was much better when the magic went unseen, such as in the myriad protections laid throughout Central City, the Northern Palace, and Finaqua.

DG glanced over at her older sister with a knowing look and correctly interpreted her silence. "I'm starting to develop a complex, you know," she remarked, deliberately changing tact. "You keep going on adventures without me. How on earth do you expect us to conquer Nonestica?"

"One country at a time," Az answered automatically. She knew a joke when she heard one. "I'll take Wonderland. You can take Quox. We'll…what's the word?"

"Tag-team it."

She nodded. "That's it. Tag-team it. Deeg, I know how much it means to you to find Raw-"

"-But I trust you to do it," DG finished, refusing to dwell on it any longer. She knew that it wasn't a competition. "As long as he comes back – as long as _all _of you come back. And you need to go, Az. Just…be careful. I get a funny feeling in my stomach every time I think about Wonderland." She'd been more than a little disturbed to realize that the world from Lewis Carroll's books was real. Her knowledge of the past and current situation in the country did little to alleviate her fears. She imagined that it would be cool to have a patron god like Cheshire, but only in theory. How could anything good come out of a god of chaos?

Az felt her nerves come alive at the warning. She knew what DG wasn't saying – it was more than just a feeling. The Light did not lean towards foretelling the future, but visions were not unheard of and instincts were always to be heeded. "I will, I promise."

DG's head fell to her shoulder. "When are you leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow."

"Have you packed?"

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Well, I suppose there's a lot that you have to do."

Perhaps there were. There were always more books to read and more people to speak to. She could ask Nine of Clubs about his home or her father about his Wonderland network. None of them appealed. "Nothing pressing. I just want to spend some time with my sister."

"I think that can be arranged."

Their fingers linked. Both princesses smiled as the Light responded, filling the Observatory with magic as warm as sunlight. This, at least, was constant.

* * *

><p>Az hated goodbyes. Thankfully, theirs were mercifully brief. She would still be able to communicate with her family through mirror conferencing and magically delivered messages, much as she had when she visited the Vedu. After a few brief hugs and last-minute instructions, Az, Jeb, and their guards were finally able to leave Central City. It took them most of the day to cross the O.Z., striking east across the Eastern Guild-controlled Corn Basket. Past the Corn Basket were the dry brown hills of the Nest Hardings, which marked the eastern border of the O.Z. before the Shifting Sands. It was there that they made camp for the night.<p>

Az's invisible wards were welcome at night when it hid their band from one of the many bandit groups that operated in the Nest Hardings. The bandits came perilously close to the edge of their campsite. Their proximity left the guards on edge, ready to attack, whilst Jeb muttered dark promises about assigning Rider groups to the area. The bandits soon gave up and the rest of the night passed without incident.

In the morning, they faced the Shifting Sands. Az sat still upon Freeheart's back as a ripple of unease went through her guards. Most had been raised in Central City or Shiz and had never ventured to the outer reaches of the O.Z. Even for those who had seen the desert were intimidated by their first view of the Shifting Sands.

The miles between the O.Z. and Wonderland were covered with hills of golden sand that were forever changing and yet somehow forever constant. The sandstorms here were frequent and vicious, capable of burying entire cities. Without proper direction and care, travelers courted death. The Shifting Sands had certainly claimed many lives over the years. If a god or goddess reigned here, he or she was surely more ruthless and unyielding than Sheba, the fierce desert goddess of the Vedu.

The Wonderland contingent had crossed the desert on one of their mechanical flying Scarabs. Glitch had taken one look and fallen in love, spending much of his free time tinkering with the contraption alongside its pilot and chief engineer.

Az supposed the Scarab was pleasant enough transportation. She'd had the opportunity to ride inside it, but DG had been more impressed than she, exclaiming about helicopters and airplanes.

In the end, Az would always prefer magic. She'd sent Raw across the Shifting Sands in a travel storm, and that was how they would go as well.

Besides, her wild magic was acting up again. A travel storm would calm it.

Amethyst eyes focused on the distant horizon. She wondered what awaited them in Wonderland. This was so very different from her last trip out of the O.Z. Then, she'd been in familiar surroundings with people she loved. She wanted nothing more than to be on the western border: to hug her _abu_, ride with Amirah, laugh with Rajah, and play with Tahir. Wonderland couldn't have been any more different from the land of the Vedu.

It was unknown. That alone made it more frightening than anything else. And what if she couldn't find the means to control her magic? What if she couldn't find Raw? She was suddenly overwhelmed with doubt; suddenly unsure about the path she had set herself upon.

Jeb watched as she stared sightlessly out at the Shifting Sands, knowing that her mind had already crossed the distance and was dwelling on what awaited them in Wonderland. He read the tension in the straight line of her back and the tightness around her eyes.

She was always afraid of failure. It was a rather surprising trait of hers when one considered all that she had been able to accomplish. He supposed that such fears went hand in hand with the all-consuming drive that forever pushed her forward. Fear of failure forced her to work even harder so that such an event never happened. On one hand, he could appreciate the flawless results, but as her lover he couldn't help but think that the stress was not good for her.

So he reached over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Az?" he inquired.

Her gaze shifted to him and focused. "Jeb?"

"Ready to go?"

She blinked and realized that she'd become distracted by her worry. She flushed and tossed a quick look back at the guards arranged behind them. "Yes, yes, of course. I have to tell the guards to calm their horses-"

"I've taken care of it," he interrupted gently. "And we told them yesterday as well. It'll be fine. You can call up the travel storm."

"Oh…thank you." She turned and caught Maja's attention, her gaze questioning. The guardswoman nodded solemnly. They were ready to go. "Right. Shall we?"

The travel storm sprang up in the blink of an eye. It was as though her magic sensed her intentions and leapt to her command the moment she released her hold over it, shaping the wind into the spinning funnel that would carry them all to the Wonderland border.

Az directed the funnel forward the moment it was fully formed. Time was of the essence. The storm was well over capacity, carrying twelve people and twelve horses. She was going to be exhausted once they reached the Spine.

Still, there was something thrilling about being in the center of a travel storm. She was almost sad when she realized they had arrived at their destination, yet grateful for the reprieve.

As the travel storm dissipated, Az pulled her magic beneath her skin where it belonged and found it much more quiescent. The wild magic seemed to react better when she used elemental magic, much more so than when she used the conventional Ancient-style spells. She still had power to spare but for now it seemed almost _satisfied _and therefore much more willing to be contained.

She slowly became aware of the murmurs of awe behind her and looked up – and up – and up. Her breath rushed from her lungs. The last thing she'd seen before the travel storm swept them away were the golden dunes of the Shifting Sands. They were a far cry from the massive formations of the Spine.

The mountains of the Spine were the largest she'd ever seen. Even the smallest of them was a rival for Knobblehead Pike, the tallest mountain in the Great Kells. The clouds obscured their summits, and Az wondered if there was ever a day so clear when one could see the mountains in their entirety. She imagined not.

"Well," she said to no one in particular. "We made it."

"Thanks, Az," Jeb murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to go," she responded, rubbing Freeheart's neck. "Aren't we, my heart?" The black stallion snorted and moved beneath her, aching to move.

"There's Fell Pass," Jeb announced, pointing up. "Let's go. I'd like to be at the bridge before we have to stop for the night." Az could just see the faint silver line of the mountain road that would lead them through the Spine and into Wonderland proper. She had no doubt that Freeheart and Moonshadow could navigate it easily, but they would have to move slowly to spare their guards' mounts.

Past the Spine, Fell Pass was known as the Sandy Road, the western road that led straight to Wonderland City. From what she could tell, Wonderland had only four main roads, one leading in each cardinal direction out of Wonderland City. The Rainy Road wound south through the Rainforests, the Windy road struck east to Port Morraine, and the Green Road went north, through the Fertile Plains and the Jade Forests. Constant rain meant that Wonderland's forests were wild and overgrown, full of strange and mysterious creatures. It did not make for easy clearing. For that reason, most of Wonderland's citizens lived in the cities: Wonderland City, Port Morraine, or the agricultural hub of Abervere, on the banks of the River Severin.

They had also lived in the Court of the White Kings, she remembered. The Diamond City. The seat of the Diamonds was supposed to have been one of the most beautiful cities in all of Nonestica, and the Hearts had razed it to the ground.

As they began their upward climb, Az thought of another city of Wonderland, even more fantastic than the Court of the White Kings and long forgotten: Ley'shamba. City of the Dragons.

Nonestican lore stated that the dragons had flown from their homeland of Aesgarda to Nonestica thousands of years ago, when the land was still young and its people younger still. Lurline had only just raised the O.Z. from the desert sands and the Ancients had not come into being. The dragons settled in two places: the Impassable Mountains, located in the Frozen Wastes between the O.Z. and the Kingdom of Ix, and the Spine. It was no coincidence that magic flourished in the lands closest to where the dragons made their new homes: dragons were inherently magical and attracted to its power.

It was the dragons that taught the sorcerers and sorceresses of Ix, the shamans of the Vedu, and the Ancients of the O.Z. to wield magic. But as hundreds and hundreds of years went by, magic began to leave Nonestica and the dragons withdrew from the world at large. They were said to be sleeping, curled deep within the Impassable Mountains, waiting for Nonestica to come alive once more.

Except in Wonderland. The dragons that settled there had found something entirely different to occupy themselves – the Great Alliance. They had lived in harmony with the four clans, teaching and working alongside the famous scholars of the Great Library and co-existing with the still-unknown third party of the Alliance. During that golden age, three cities rose above all else – the Diamond City, Wonderland City, and Ley'shamba.

At their height, those three cities were more beautiful and rich than any other city in Nonestica. This was no small feat, as each Nonestican city was bigger and more fantastic than the last, from Moë's pristine, crystal-clear canals in Fliaan, Everton's hanging gardens and golden towers in Ev, the sorcerers' City in the Clouds in Ix, the massive pyramids of Aurissau in Quox, and even the O.Z.'s shining city on the hill. Wonderland's cities simply stood apart thanks to Wonderland City's technology, the Diamond City's riches, and Ley'shamba's dragons.

Ley'shamba was carved out of the mountains themselves, an effortless integration of nature and technology. One could be forgiven for thinking that its temples had grown organically from the mountains of the Spine. Its towers were beacons of light in the darkness, welcoming those who called themselves friends and allies.

But Ley'shamba was not just a city in the mountains; it was a city _within _the mountains. The dragons were said to have completely hollowed out several mountains within the Spine to create a sprawling city complex buried deep in the heart of the mountain range. Ley'shamba was full of fantastic subterranean buildings sustained by underground rivers and lakes and lit with lanterns of dragon-fire. Old accounts said that the biggest mountain complex alone could house six Central Cities. Az could believe it: dragons were said to be hundreds of feet in length when they were at their largest.

If Wonderland City was an ode to the future and the Court of the White Kings an ode to the power of the clans, Ley'shamba was an ode to magic and knowledge. Wonderland's scholars might have lived and worked in Wonderland City, but it was Ley'shamba where they _learned_.

But thanks to the actions of the Hearts, Ley'shamba was no longer accessible. Years of rule underneath the power-hungry clan and the persistent use of teas had relegated it to the mists of time, a mere story that parents told their children at night, that scholars wrote of wistfully as they hid amongst the bones of the Great Library.

Was Ley'shamba still standing? Perhaps the better question was if it was still occupied. Had the Wonderland dragons joined their cousins in the Impassable Mountains in their slumber? Had they left Nonestica entirely to investigate new worlds, or had they returned to their ancestral home of Aesgarda?

Az hoped not. She had always wanted to see a dragon. But for now, she would settle on laying eyes on Wonderland's dragon texts. She hoped that King Jack would not object too much or ask for what she could not give.

Fell Pass was aptly named. Even Az and Jeb experienced some difficulty atop their Vedu horses. The muscles in her thighs were screaming from the awkward angle of her seat, leaning forward in order to aid Freeheart's upward climb. Both Freeheart and Moonshadow's coats gleamed with sweat and foam, and the guards' Quoxians fared much worse. They had to take frequent stops where Az would use her wild magic to try and boost their strength.

It was fully dark by the time they reached Fell Bridge, the site of the true border into Wonderland. The bridge spanned the space between two mountains known as the Twins. A tower, now crumbling with disuse, marked each end of Fell Bridge. Soldiers from the clan of Spade had garrisoned the towers for as long as anyone could remember, but the Spades had been decimated in their defense of the Diamonds during the Hearts' coup. No one guarded the Twins anymore. It would have been worrisome if it weren't for the fact that Wonderland's reputation and the treachery of Fell Pass had rendered this part of the border all but deserted.

Jeb and the guards inspected the First Twin. "This should be a safe enough place to bed down for the night," he announced. "At the very least we'll be out of the wind."

"I can ward the entire tower if we wish," Az offered, trailing her fingers along the old stone.

He shook his head. "Don't bother, Az. I'd rather you save your magic in case we really need it. Who knows what's lurking out there?"

She nodded. "Fair enough."

"Forgive me, Your Highness." Captain Wheeler appeared at her elbow, silent as a shadow. "But your horse has gone out to the center of the bridge."

Az's eyebrows shot up. Freeheart and Moonshadow didn't need to be tethered like other horses thanks to their Vedu training. And Freeheart was exceptional amongst even his kind for his ability to follow and even anticipate her commands. If she told him to stay, as she had when they entered the first Twin, then she expected him to do so. "That's strange. Freeheart!" she called, crossing to the doorway. "Come!"

There was no answer, no telltale _clack _of the Windrunner's hooves on the stone bridge. She could barely make out his shape in the darkness. "Freeheart!" She switched to Vedu. "_Come!_"

Again there was no response. She thought she heard something like the equine equivalent of a snort, but it was difficult to tell over the wind.

There was nothing for it. Az summoned a globe of light and made her way across the bridge to where the Windrunner was waiting. "Freeheart, what are you doing?" she scolded in Vedu, taking that great dark head in her hands so that she could look into his eyes. "Come on!"

Freeheart jerked out of her grasp and danced backward. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that he was being _mischievous_. Her companion was many things – loyal, enigmatic, and aloof – but he was certainly not prone to troublemaking. That had been more of Strongwind's purview, and Cloudrunners were more prone to mischief than their Windrunner cousins.

"Of all the times for you to be so stubborn!" she fumed, storming forward. Before she could touch him though, he came forward, docile and innocent. "What is happening in that head of yours, hmmm?" she asked as they walked back to the first Twin. "Being in Wonderland doesn't give you leave to go crazy, my heart."

The black stallion merely pranced back, evidently pleased with himself.

No one noticed the great golden eyes that regarded them from a distance, nor the rush of wings as something took flight. The travelers would have been surprised to learn that the Twins had not been abandoned after the Hearts' coup after all. Someone was always watching.

And deep in the Spine, something ancient shifted in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>**  
><strong>Hey, look! They're in Wonderland! And it looks like Az has set _something _off...


	9. The Flop: Wonderland

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>The scarlet flag flapped in the wind, its hue a bright scar against an otherwise colorless sky. The clouds were low and gray, heavy with their burden of rain. It was a common enough sight in the rainforests and one that Lucan Spade never tired of. While other Wonderlanders might have prayed for a glimpse of sunshine, he always welcomed a deluge.<p>

Rain was cleansing. And Wonderland was in need of a purge.

His allies in Quox and Merry Land were impatient. There was hardly a day when the impudent, sniveling wastrel from Merry Land would present himself, daring to question his methods and motives. It was simple enough to quell his incessant worries or, when that was not enough, subdue him with a few short words and a heated glare. Lucan's lip curled with disdain. Merry Landers were all flash and style, with no substance. But they had numbers and a keen interest in Wonderland's resources, which was why he deigned to keep the toad around. The Merry Landers at least were supportive of his plans for Wonderland.

The envoy from Quox was another matter. Here was a man that he could respect. Quiet, methodical, secretive, and dangerous. Quox had no need for Wonderland's riches, so their motives remained in the dark. It was no matter. Lucan was no fool. He knew better than to trust the Quoxian, but he needed the empire's overwhelming power and soldiers as much as he needed Merry Land's. He needed an invasion that would crush the Hearts and all of its allies into dust as quickly and decisively as possible, and for that he needed the might of both countries at his back.

Only then would Wonderland have a ruler that was truly worthy, as the Diamonds had been. Every child in Wonderland was raised on stories of the Diamonds. The history books made it seem as though they shone like the gods and goddesses of Nonestica themselves. The books were also quick to praise them, waxing on about their strength, integrity, and honor. Above all, their honor. In a land where extraordinary people seemed to leap from the ground (some literally, in the case of the Outer Zone's Ancients), the Diamonds stood apart. They were genuinely _good_, something precious few could truly claim.

The Diamonds inspired blind devotion – enough so that long ago, three entirely different clans abandoned all that they had known to gather under their banner and fight for their continued freedom. The Diamonds had elevated the other clans of Wonderland into something far greater than they ever could have been on their own. Even Lucan could admit that his ancestors, illustrious warriors that they were, had been nothing more than exceptional mercenaries before they joined forces with the Diamonds. Through them, the Spades became an elite fighting force that was feared and admired throughout continent.

Their military prowess was undeniable. More Spades had been named White Knights than even Diamonds. For centuries, the Spades guarded their land, their fellow clans, and their people. Lucan had no doubt that if the Diamonds still lived, he would have happily fulfilled his ascribed duty as a Spade and served them faithfully.

But the Hearts had changed everything. No one had an inkling of the clan's treachery until it was too late. They'd weakened most of the country with their teas before anyone had an idea of how insidious and destructive they could be. Then and only then had they struck, leaving the Diamond City in ruins and its masters massacred.

The Spades had been decimated in the coup for defending the land, the people, and the way of life that they had sworn to protect. They would have been as ruthlessly exterminated as the Diamonds had it not been for the Red Queen, the grandmother of the current king. She'd wanted loyal Spades of her own and elected to spare those below fifteen years of age, training them for her purposes.

She should have killed them all. Even children had long memories and who was likely to forget, let alone forgive, the murder of their families and the utter destruction of the only life they'd ever known? Certainly not a Spade.

The Hearts were unworthy. They had taken what was not rightfully theirs in a storm of tea and blood. They had to be purged from Wonderland as poison was purged from a snakebite. Only then could Wonderland be free to return to its former glory.

Only the Spades could do this. Lucan knew this, as his father had. The Clubs shunned leadership, preferring their dim, dusty libraries and the shackles of subservience. They would bend a knee to whoever was most powerful, and soon enough it would be the Spades.

It was now Lucan's job to carry on with the task that his father had begun. As the oldest of the surviving Spades, Alistair Spade had known that the reign of the Hearts could not endure, not while there were Spades still breathing. And so, though by all outward appearances he was loyal to the Hearts, his agenda proved otherwise. He ensured that all remaining Spades knew of their history and their mission. They had no need for the Resistance – Caterpillar, Dodo, and those other fools fought for something so small. The Spades were a resistance unto themselves and loyal only to each other. Who could you trust, if not your family?

For many years it seemed like the Hearts would be the means of their own destruction. The demand for tea far outpaced its production, causing an economic crisis the likes of which Wonderland had never seen. Add in the loss of the other two members of the Great Alliance, and the Hearts seemed prime for self-destruction.

But then a little Oyster named Alice had come through the Looking Glass and everything changed. Lucan had to admit that the girl was effective, knocking down the Hearts as her legendary predecessor had during the final years of the first Red Queen's reign. But he had not been able to account for Jack Heart. The arrogant young pup should have been easily dispatched. Instead, he'd become a hero in his own right and the people of Wonderland, in their infuriatingly eccentric and foolhardy way, had been quick to crown him king.

Why couldn't they see that the Hearts were not worthy and could not be trusted? The Hearts could only bring more ruin upon the country. Lucan saw it, but precious others did. Even Grandin had had to be persuaded, but he'd seen the light easily enough. He had been able to appreciate Lucan's vision for a Wonderland that was free of the Hearts. Wonderland had become decadent, its people too easily ruled by their unruly emotions. They required an iron fist rather than satin gloves, and the Spades were more than happy to provide them.

Wonderland needed order and discipline. And who knew order and discipline better than a soldier? Soldiers had helped create this country, and soldiers would be the ones to see it restored. He would use his allies to their best advantage and eliminate those who did not share in his grand scheme. He had no need for them – or those who could not follow orders.

The men who had guarded the ambassador from the Outer Zone learned that lesson quite thoroughly. Lucan had been quite displeased to discover that his prisoner had escaped.

However, the disappearance of Ambassador Raw was of no consequence. There was no doubt that the Viewer would have been a useful tool. Still, this worked to Lucan's advantage. The rainforests were vast and unforgiving. Ambassador Raw would die and the blame would be placed firmly on Jack Heart. The tenuous negotiations between Wonderland and the Outer Zone would fall apart.

With the Gales out of the picture, Lucan and his allies would be free to move. The people of Wonderland would see that the Spade's way was best – or be crushed underfoot. Lucan would not mourn them. Casualties were only to be expected during a war.

His cold, pale eyes looked up to the flag once more. The black spade was clear against the scarlet field. _We March On_. His clan's words rang true for soldiers. They would ring true for Wonderland as well.

* * *

><p>"You've been sleeping over your books again, haven't you?"<p>

The librarian jerked back in her chair with a muffled shriek. "_Really_, Giacomo, you know better than to sneak up on a person!" she sniffed. "I have at least a dozen projectiles within easy reach. And how did you know?"

The Ten of Clubs laughed and settled against her desk. "You would never throw one of your precious books and we both know it, Elisa." He gestured at her nose. "You've got some ink right there and creases all over your face. What would Aunt Niccola think after all the work she put into teaching you about conservation?"

"What Aunt Niccola doesn't know won't hurt her," she said with a touch of asperity, rubbing the back of her hand over her nose. Her ire faded quickly into genuine pleasure as a sweet smile flitted over her face. "You haven't visited me in quite some time, cousin. What brings you here?"

They were second cousins, really, but Clubs never took such labels seriously. A cousin was a cousin, just as an aunt was an aunt, no matter how many times removed. Both Elisa and Giacomo sported typical Club features – both were tall, with pale skin and dark hair and eyes. They were reserved and aloof around strangers, yet warm and gregarious with family and close friends. Clubs were circumspect in how they displayed their emotions, but like every other citizen of Wonderland, felt every sentiment keenly.

But the true gift of a Club was their mind. Clubs sought knowledge above all else. They welcomed every piece of information as though it was a new friend and sought out unfamiliar subjects with enthusiasm and fervor. No topic was too mundane or esoteric to a Club. Many of the greatest scholars Nonestica had ever known had been Clubs, and many more had been educated under the tutelage of a Club at the Great Library.

The Great Library was the Clubs' legacy and their greatest treasure. Elisa was the 236th individual to hold the title of Head Librarian and only the eighth to jointly hold the title of Chief Chronicler as well. She was brilliant and inquisitive and interested in all subjects. Her mind for detail and her endless passion for books made her the ideal candidate for the position, even when there were older and perhaps more qualified individuals vying for the title. Elisa also possessed what her father called a "remarkable felicity of expression" that earned her the coveted second position. Elisa's prose was always eloquent and lyrical. Giacomo eagerly anticipated each new entry into the Chronicles just as he'd anticipated her stories when he was a child.

"I'm in need of some new reading. What can you recommend regarding the history of Quox?"

"Quox?" She looked at him askance. "Why would you want to read about…never mind, I probably shouldn't ask." She rooted around for a spare piece of parchment and scribbled down several catalogue numbers. "There should be several good titles in this section, though I personally haven't read anything on Quox in some time. Select a few and bring them to me and we can look through them together."

He accepted the piece of paper. "Thank you, cousin."

"How is Marino?"

Giacomo rubbed the back of his neck in a rare show of frustration. "Continually being stonewalled by the Gales. There is something afoot but he is unsure as to what is happening. Queen Lavender and the Prince Consort are being evasive and it has been a few days since he's seen Princess Azkadellia and Princess DG."

Elisa frowned and tapped one of her precious Mont Blanc pens against her chin. "Do we have cause to worry? I should think that the Gales would be ideal allies. They're certainly preferable to Merry Land and Quox." It was a shame that they could not choose their neighbors.

"They certainly are ideal, but they remain wary of outside relations." Giacomo had not told his cousin of Ambassador Raw's disappearance – that information had been kept within a very tight circle of ex-Resistance agents tasked with searching for the Viewer, as well as the Duchess and Marino. "They have reason to believe that the recent attempted coup had been engineered outside of the Outer Zone."

Her gaze sharpened. "Do they suspect Wonderland?"

Giacomo nodded, remembering his last conversation with Ambassador Raw. "It has certainly slowed down our negotiations."

"Well, if anyone can bring them back on track it is you, Giacomo." Elisa smiled fondly. "There is a reason why you are the Ten of Clubs."

"I'm glad you have faith in me."

"We're family," she said firmly. "What else can we have faith in, besides these?" She motioned towards the stack of books at her side.

"Spoken like a true Club," he chuckled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I shall have a look at the books that you've recommended. Try not to get lost in some monster of a tome before I return." He glanced at the collection of books spread before her. One of his eyebrows winged up. "Is there any reason why you're so engrossed in old folklore and prophecies?"

"You know about _The Temple of Amakek_?" Elisa was taken aback. "Most of the librarians I've asked have never even heard of it!"

He snorted. "Father was obsessed with mythical creatures. I can't count how many times he cited that book. It's certainly compelling, but it's mere fancy."

"I happen to enjoy it," was the stout reply. She wondered when their roles had been reversed and he sounded like the older one.

"I never said there was anything wrong with that." He waved and ducked out of her little office, disappearing into the stacks. Elisa huffed and turned back to the book, trailing one finger down a page and enjoying the velvety feel of old vellum.

""Old folklore, my foot." Her brow furrowed. Giacomo had mentioned prophecies. _The Temple of Amakek _contained no prophecies – what was he talking about? She quickly surveyed the books on her desk.

Brown eyes widened. There was something new. She'd given the other librarians explicit instructions to leave new books in the archive room. Her office was already exploding with books, and she certainly hadn't brought anything new in within the past few weeks.

This one was small and fit perfectly into the palm of her hand. The binding was done in rich, faded red leather and its pages were of thin, delicate parchment. The text was handwritten rather than printed, but the ink was unusual. To her trained eye, the ink appeared to have been burned onto the pages. The title, as Giacomo had said, was simply called _Prophecies_, and was printed in that strange, almost burned script on the front cover.

Really, this was becoming ridiculous. She was not senile: her memory was as sharp as ever. And it was inconceivable to even think that her fellow librarians were playing a prank on her. Elisa picked up the book and flicked through it, frustrated with herself.

One of the passages caught her eye and she paused to read it thoroughly.

The Mont Blanc pen clattered to the desk. _"Giacomo!_"

The king needed to see this right away.

* * *

><p>"Is this really a good idea, Az?" Jeb asked as they rode further into the forest. The trees grew tall and straight in this part of Wonderland, reaching far up into the sky before their branches split. As a result, light filtered down to the ground in dappled waves of green and gold. "I don't fancy an encounter with one of Wonderland's jabberwocks."<p>

Az frowned at her map. "I'm sure we'd be more than a match for any creature we were to come across here. In any case, we're almost there and I should like to see the Diamond City before we move on to Wonderland City. I highly doubt that Jack Heart would be willing to show us the city that his ancestors destroyed."

She'd read so much about the fabled city and wished to see it for herself. The court of the White Kings was only about an hour's detour south of the Sandy Road and no one was expecting them in the capital. Jeb said that he would wait until they had presented themselves to Jack Heart before he made any contact with their agents within the city.

Besides, Az wanted a change of scene. The majestic beauty of the Spine had quickly morphed into the rolling hills and farmland of the southern border of the Fertile Plains. Az much preferred the forested, mountainous beauty just south of Wonderland's agricultural area. The forests surrounded Lake Mirana and stretched south, turning briefly into swamplands before erupting into vast and tangled rainforests. To the north of the Fertile Plains were even more forests, the immense, ancient greenwoods of the Jade Forests. Az wanted to see them all, but would have to content herself with the area in the immediate vicinity of the capital.

Jeb just sighed and continued to stay alert, his eyes continually sweeping the area for threats, his ears pricked for the slightest sound. He'd sent two of their guard detail to scout ahead, just as he did on any patrol with the Riders. He'd coached them himself on the way over. Even if they were city guards, there was still quite a bit of ground to cover before their party reached Wonderland City. He was unwilling to compromise Az's safety for a single moment.

Thirty minutes later, his scouts returned. "Commander Cain, there is a break in the trees half a league away with evidence of ruins."

Az perked up. "That's it! It's the Diamond City!"

"Anything else?" he inquired.

"We've found several traps which we believe have been constructed with the purpose of capturing jabberwocks. They have been marked so that we can avoid them for the horses' sake."

He raised an eyebrow. "Someone's hunting jabberwocks? I thought this area was deserted. We haven't seen any signs of human habitation." It was unsettling. There were no small villages along the Sandy Road and there hadn't been any sign of a farmstead on the Fertile Plains. For now, Wonderland appeared to be a deserted country. Az had reminded him that Wonderland had always been a country tied to its cities, but Jeb could not help but find that completely unnatural. His memories of growing up on the farm were few and far between, but he'd remembered loving it. Cities were crowded, noisy, and claustrophobic. How could anyone _choose _to live in such a place? He endured Central City because of Az and his duty, but relished the moments when he was training Riders in the Pertha Hills or taking them out into the field.

"No sir, but it's possible that they're the traps of a hunter who periodically comes from the city to check on them," replied Lieutenant Hanna Ableman.

Jeb nodded. "That's plausible. I still want you and Sergeant Murtagh to patrol our flanks until we reach the ruins. I don't want any surprises. Dismissed."

The scouts saluted and melted into the trees. Jeb had insisted that the detail wear a variation of the Riders' uniform whilst on the road so that they did not stand out. They could wear their eye-smarting Gale Force uniforms to their hearts' content within Wonderland City. He would prefer if they were not such distinct targets while they were traveling.

"Come on," Az urged, her eyes sparkling. "I want to see the city."

"Steady, Az," Jeb cautioned. "Remember what they said about the jabberwock traps. The last thing we need is for any one of us to take a tumble because you were in a hurry to get there." The Diamond City had stood for hundreds of years and it could stand to wait a little while longer.

Jeb had a point. She realized this when they came across their first jabberwock trap and paused to examine it.

The trap was at least three times the size of a horse pit. The bottom was filled with wooden stakes, their points filed to wicked sharpness. The pits themselves were well concealed with screens of leaves, branches, and woven rushes. It was clear that someone had expended a lot of effort to dig, line, and hide such a pit.

"What manner of creature is a jabberwock, so that people would build such traps?" Maja murmured, slightly awed by the size of the pit.

"Creatures we would not want to meet," Jeb said decisively. "But I expect that one of Az's shields would be more than adequate protection should we meet one. Still, it's best that we move on."

Az hummed with agreement.

They knew that they were within the limits of the old city when the trees began to grow shorter and shorter, a clear sign that they were younger than the rest of the forest. She ran her hand along one of the massive boulders that poked halfheartedly out of the ground, wondering if this was one of the old gates leading into the city.

"Halt!" Jeb barked, his keen eyes catching hold of something. He slid from Moondshadow's back and crossed in front of Lieutenant Ableman, motioning for her to move her horse back. He crouched and examined a hair-fine, silvery wire that was stretched across their path into the city. "There's a trip wire here." He followed it to a catch of small rocks poised to fall into a large metal bowl. Their release would cause quite a racket. "It looks like someone's protecting the city."

Az dismounted from Freeheart's back to look at the alarm herself. "The same person who set the jabberwock traps?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Someone put a lot of effort into these as well." He carefully disassembled the entire device. "Be vigilant," he cautioned over his shoulder to the entire company. "There may be more of these. I suggest that everyone dismount and lead your horses in by hand, but be ready to mount quickly and retreat."

The princess found her enthusiasm for discovering the city much dampened in the light of these traps. The explorer within her balked at being restrained within the Diamond City, but she didn't want to alert anyone of their presence any more than she wished to be caught in one of those pits.

That was why her first real view of the Diamond City took her by surprise. The ground sloped gently up and as she topped the first rise, the crumbled remains of the once proud city stretched before her. Massive monuments and buildings lay scattered between trees, overgrown with roots and moss and other creeping vegetation. Even with the ruin of the years, she could see how the streets would have rayed out from the center, creating concentric circles around the White Palace.

"Wow," Jeb breathed, coming up beside her. "Can you imagine how this must have looked at the height of the Diamonds' rule? It could easily be the same size as Central City."

"I can do better than imagine," Az murmured, her eyes never straying from the sight before her. "Watch."

The spell was more instinctive than anything else. She could feel the remaining power in the stones before her, power that must have seeped into them because of prolonged contact with the dragons. There was history here, and more powerful than that, memory. The stones remembered what they were. They knew how they had fit together to create a city that had once been the pride of the country and the envy of Nonestica. They nearly hummed with an inanimate longing to be what they once were.

She drew on those memories now, crafting an illusion to show her how the city must have looked. Her magic was eager to respond, carpeting the ground in golden mist. "Remember brick, remember stone," she whispered, the words jumping unbidden into her mind. "Remember summer breeze and winter frost. Whisper of the stories untold, return to us what once was lost."

The sun's rays came sweeping through the clouds and the mist slowly dissipated, leaving sparkling golden motes that danced in the breeze.

"Blessed Ozma," Jeb breathed.

Before them stretched the Diamond City in all its splendor. It was an oasis of a different sort, rising from the emerald forests and quenching a thirst that one did not even know they possessed. Every building was polished to a shine, ranging in every shade from the darkest of gray granite to blinding white marble. There was not a straight line to be found anywhere: every building was composed of sinuous, organic curves and rounded towers that spiraled upwards towards the sapphire-blue sky. Architecture melded seamlessly with nature in the form of a multitude of lush, verdant gardens sprinkled with jewel-bright flowers. Every building boasted panes of glass that caught and reflected the sun, giving the impression that the city truly was one of diamonds.

The crowning glory of the city was the White Palace, home to the Court of the White Kings. It was a confection of sparkling white marble and shining panes of glass. Its graceful domes and arches were accented with delicate filigrees of gold and silver that shot sparks into the air as the sun passed over them. It was a testament to beauty, the culmination of architectural style and technique. It was a palace meant to evoke sighs and wonder. It was meant to inspire, not to intimidate. From its highest tower, a banner unfurled in the breeze. Five white diamonds gleamed against a cloth-of-gold field.

_Honor Everlasting_. Those were the words of the Diamonds. And looking at this city, it was not difficult to see why. The Diamond City was something out of legend, populated with people as perfect and shining as gods.

The vision was both dazzling and intoxicating. The mere thought of the city's current state was heartbreaking. Az was loath to let it go, but she knew better than most that it was best to let the past remain in the past. The illusion dissolved, leaving the bones of the city behind.

"So that was the Diamond City." Jeb had moved closer to Az as she worked the spell, and now he reached to twine his fingers with hers.

"It was beautiful, wasn't it? You can see why it held the reputation that it did."

"I can," he agreed. "But that's a high standard of perfection to hold. Beauty like that is too ephemeral to last."

She leveled an amused look at him. "That's rather pessimistic."

"I'm a realist. Give me Central City any day. It's beautiful too, but it's solid. Lasting. It's older than this city, and it still stands. It'll stand for many years to come."

"I agree." The Diamond City made her heart ache, but Central City _was _her heart. Perhaps she was biased as a citizen of the Outer Zone, and a Gale at that, but she loved her city on the hill.

A high-pitched wail broke the peace of the moment, punctuated by the staccato _clop-clop-clop _of galloping hooves.

"_Noooooo! My city! Where did it goooooooooo?"_

Jeb shoved Az behind him and drew his pistol. The Gale Force guards responded equally swiftly, falling into a defensive position around their princess, rifles and pistols cocked. Az called up a shield to protect them all.

A single horseman appeared over the rise. When he spotted their group he reined in his horse, an aging stallion whose coat was pure white. He all but fell from the saddle and approached them on foot, his hands open and almost beseeching. His dark eyes widened at Az's shield, glowing softly amethyst, and the wild look in them receded.

He was the first Wonderlander that they'd seen, and perhaps the oddest-looking person Az had _ever _seen. He looked to be sixty or seventy annuals in age, but could have been twenty years older or younger. He sported a ridiculous curling white beard and moustache that were at least one hundred years out of fashion. He was dressed as a knight of old, clad in serviceable chain mail and white plate armor that had certainly seen better days. The plates were rusty and perhaps even mossy in places, and several pieces were missing from the entire suit. He carried a broadsword at his hip, one that was clearly seen many years yet was well cared for.

"Please," the strange knight said in a high, querulous tone. "Who brought back the city? Who _raised _the Diamond City from its eternal slumberrrrrr?" His white-gloved hands traced through the air as he uttered the word 'raised,' his fingers fluttering like butterflies.

"He's mad," Sergeant Jonah Murtagh muttered from somewhere behind Az.

"Is he our trap-setter?" Hanna asked.

"Silence," Maja snapped, beating Jeb to the punch. "Focus."

Az shifted slightly from her spot behind Jeb. "I raised the illusion of the city," she said clearly. "I wished to see the city as it was."

The knight's demeanor shifted drastically at her admission. He drew his sword far more quickly than one would have expected for a man of his age, brandishing it at their group without fear for the multitude of firearms pointing back at him. "Clear away from here, sorceress!" he thundered. "For I too am a practitioner of the dark arts and will not hesitate to challenge you!"

The tension climbed and the guards raised their weapons even higher. They had not banked on meeting a magic-user in Wonderland.

Az, on the other hand, bristled at his words. "I am no sorceress, nor am I a practitioner of the dark arts. I am a Guardian of the Light." She allowed her Light to flicker into being around her, wreathing her entire body in a warm, golden glow. "If you claim to use dark magic, then it is myduty to challenge _you_, for I will allow no dark sorcerers to harm the innocent." She frowned and tried to get a sense of his magic. There was simply nothing. The knight either had the best shields she'd ever seen or he was as magical as a pebble.

The knight's eyes nearly popped out of his head at her show of power. "A guardian of the _Light?_" he cried. "Then my lady, we are allies! I am a knight! I too am sworn to protect the innocent from the _insidious_ grip of darkness!"

"He's _definitely _mad," Guardsman Willas said under his breath.

"And who are you, Sir Knight?" Az asked, ignoring him.

The knight sheathed his sword in a grand gesture and knelt before her, his right hand coming up into a peculiar salute over his heart. "Forgive my rudeness, my lady. I am Sir Charles Eustace Fartheringale Malfoy the Third. The White Knight."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

I thought it was time to introduce some key players, including a very familiar one! I admit that I was terrified at the prospect of writing Charlie (much like I'm terrified of writing Hatter), but I think he turned out all right. And doesn't the Diamond City sound pretty? Picture Theed (Naboo's capital city) and Atlantis, only minus the super colorful buildings and water.


	10. The Raise: Wonderland

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>The Duchess stood back and regarded her work with a satisfied air before she picked her way back inside the hideaway. A few days absence coupled with a brief squall off Lake Mirana had left some debris on her odd crystalline skylights as well as the cistern. She was hardly a fan of manual labor, but she found immense satisfaction in taking care of every single need for the cave dwelling. Thirty minutes of hot, sweaty work were well worth the end result.<p>

She examined the palms of her hands as she put away the broom. It would not do to develop calluses, though. Everyone expected her to have the soft, delicate hands of a lady and rough patches would only raise unwanted questions. She took considerations like this seriously. There was more than one way to hone one's body into a weapon.

And it was time to take care of hers. The only downside to the cave was its lack of _suovna_. Still, she loved the giant stone tub. In Wonderland City, she'd opted for an efficient Other Side-style shower and made use of the _suovna _facilities in her building. Baths were a luxury she could only afford when she escaped the city.

The hot water and steam reminded her of the last time she'd been in a _suovna – _and what an experience that had been. Her lips curved slightly at the memory. She hadn't meant to report to Jack and Giacomo whilst they were in the middle of a steam bath, but the opportunity had been too good to let pass, in more ways than one. She hadn't been joking about the security of the room itself. The chances of anyone overhearing were slim to none. No one would ever question seeing her slip into her fiancé's quarters.

She honestly hadn't meant to goad Jack as much as she had, but his presence had been as distracting to her as hers had been to him. Her teasing was borne out of frustration as much as irritation at his inability to trust her.

The Queen of Hearts had taught her how to recognize the signs of attraction and arousal, as well as how to turn them to her advantage. She was as adept at hiding those reactions as she was at all others, but that did not mean that she was never affected.

Jack would _always _have an effect on her. Like it or not, they were bound together in a way that few people were or ever would be.

Duchess bit her lip as she stepped into the hot water, allowing herself to remember the warmth and solidity of him as he pinned her to the wooden wall of the _suovna_. As a teenager, Jack Heart had been endearingly tall and skinny, all elbows and knees. It was only as he began training under Caterpillar that he began to fill out, growing into his limbs and developing the sleek, agile grace of a skilled fighter. The signs were clear, even if she hadn't been spying for his mother. She'd feigned ignorance of course, gently teasing until he blushed and stammered as he only did in her presence.

She missed that boy, the one with the bright blue eyes and the ears as big as kites. The one who looked at her as if she hung the stars and the moon.

That boy was gone now. She had carried on the work of the Queen of Hearts and made sure of that.

Duchess slammed her eyes shut at the first hint of tears. She would not cry, not even here. True tears were a luxury and a weakness she could not afford.

She had learned from a very young age that true tears never worked. False tears, on the other hand, could be used to manipulate at will. At the right time and with the right people, they evoked sympathy and compassion from their intended targets. At others, they inspired superiority over the one who wept. It all depended on how they were used. She made use of false tears quite often and to her best advantage.

The last time she'd cried true tears was the night that Jack escaped to the Other Side with the Stone of Wonderland, spurred on by a storm of hurled accusations and hurtful words that rang horridly hollow and true. He'd caught her by surprise, a rare feat indeed, and cut the ground from beneath her feet.

_I never knew you. The woman I grew up with, the woman I loved, doesn't exist. You are a stranger to me._

How horrible it had been to find herself face-to-face with Alice Hamilton weeks later, knowing that Jack had fallen for her. Alice was her exact opposite, small and dark-haired and brash, the fire to her ice.

Her frustration flared at the thought of the Oyster. Alice Hamilton had been given an opportunity that Duchess would have given _anything _to have. She'd been offered some semblance of Jack's love and a proper place at his side and she'd rejected it – for what? Life on the Other Side and the companionship of the Mad Hatter. Foolish girl.

And yet she was grateful. If Alice had accepted his proposal, Duchess would have had to watch as the two of them ruled Wonderland hand-in-hand. She would not have been able to bear it. She would rather have left Wonderland forever than watch someone else take the place that was rightfully hers.

The stabbing pain in her chest was nothing new and Duchess wished, not for the first time, that she did not have the ability to recall and dissect events so cleanly. Yet it was one of her greatest skills, well suited for espionage. That ability meant that she could see the events around her as they truly were and act accordingly. It had saved her life over and over again, but it was a curse as much as it was a blessing.

The Duchess inhaled deeply and allowed herself to sink into the fragrant water until it covered her head. She needed to think clearly now and focus on other things. Lucan Spade and Lord Grandin were returning to Wonderland City and it was vital that she formulate a plan of attack.

There was time enough for self-pity and regret. She had a job to do.

* * *

><p>Jeb allowed himself one last wave in Charlie's direction before he turned back to Az. "Are you sure you want to do it this way?" he inquired in an undertone.<p>

Her nod was quick and decisive. "He cannot be seen with us, not now. He's the White Knight and Jack Heart needs to be certain that his loyalty remains with him." She was royal; she understood the need to be assured of a vassal's fidelity.

"And you're sure he won't say anything beforehand?"

"You don't trust him?"

He grinned ruefully. "I don't think I've ever met anyone more honorable. He is, however, quite mad. But that's Wonderland, I suppose." No, he was certain that Sir Charles of the far too many names would never willingly give them away. But after spending several days with the White Knight and hearing the things that came out of his mouth…well, he wasn't going to hold his breath.

"Wonderland before, not now," she corrected, her amethyst eyes sweeping the dirty streets of Wonderland City. Charlie had an altogether different sort of madness, one that was borne from years of living alone – no, not alone, but with the ghosts of his past – and tempered by the natural height of emotion exemplified by all the citizens of Wonderland. He was delightful and amusing.

There was nothing delightful or amusing about the recovering tea addicts that even now milled around her. The witch's Vapors had left the citizens of the O.Z. docile, hazy, and lost in dreams. This was altogether different and much more horrifying.

Raw had been correct in his reports. These people were horrifying wraiths, buoyed by false emotions and left achingly bereft once they crashed to the ground. They were hollow-eyed and thin, their eyes burning with a hunger that had nothing to do with the stomach and everything to do with the soul. They were shadows of their former selves, a once-proud and vivacious people reduced to nothing but empty shells.

Az shuddered to think of how they must have felt to Raw.

There was something akin to pity in Jeb's gaze as he took in the same scene. "Let's hope that cure for the Vapors has had some effect."

"I'll tell Mother to send more the next time we speak." But perhaps she would have to speak with Jack Heart to find out if any adjustments needed to be made. If Glitch could not find a solution, no one would.

"They need something to live for."

She turned back to him. "What?"

He shrugged. "Look at them. They have no purpose. Nothing to look forward to but the next dosage of tea. They've been riding artificial highs for so long that they've forgotten what it is to truly live. To truly enjoy. To love, and hate, and cry." He shook his head. "What kind of existence is that?"

"Not much of one," she agreed. She wanted to help so badly that it hurt, but surely that was not her job. These were not her people. If there was anyone who needed to inspire the people of Wonderland to live once more, it was Jack Heart.

She could not forget why she was here. Raw was still out there, somewhere. The people who had tried to bring the Outer Zone down around her ears and murder her family were out there as well.

And her power pulsed inside of her, as wild and frantic as ever. It was at full strength and she was already weary from battling with it. "Come. We must make our way to the palace."

"I wish you'd let me bring more than just Captain Wheeler." The head of her personal guard walked a good three paces behind them, her keen eyes missing absolutely nothing as they worked their way to the topmost levels of the capital city.

"We only need a standard-bearer now. Any bigger and our party would be much more noticeable. Besides, they had to stay with the horses." Large animals were not allowed past the lowest levels of the city. Both Freeheart and Moonshadow had objected rather violently to the smell and aura that blanketed the city anyway.

"In any case, do you not trust me?" she murmured. Her senses were just as alert, just as keen. She had taken the liberty of activating several alarm spells: they would silently alert her if anyone slipped within a certain radius of her person, intent on causing mischief. She'd already dodged several would-be purse thieves. No one needed to see just what was hidden beneath the voluminous folds and deeply cowled hood of her full-length cloak. No, that was one surprise that had to be sprung at the palace. "Or yourself, for that matter?"

"Safety in numbers," he reminded her. He did admit that if they were set upon now, there was little that they would not be able to fight off.

"Three is a good number."

Jeb rolled his eyes, though the gesture was hidden beneath his own cloak. "All right, I'll stop arguing with you."

"You should," was the sweet reply. "You lose every time."

He laughed outright at that and wished they were not in a crowded street so that he could kiss her for being so infuriating and perfect. He instead settled for squeezing her hand. "Like how I lost about wearing this damnable uniform? No wonder Father hates them so much."

"First impressions are everything, Jeb. Especially here. We must show Jack Heart and everyone else who is watching that the Outer Zone and the House of Gale are not to be underestimated." There was steel in her voice.

"And we will," he assured her. "Although…this is going to be a surprise."

"As it should be. We must have the upper hand, Jeb, and we will only get it now because he does not know that we are coming. No one does." Az turned to look at him, solemn now that they were almost in place. "Shadow Man logic, Jeb."

"I'm not the Shadow Man yet."

"No. But you will be. And you must learn to play his game. Well, it's everyone's game, really."

"And what game would that be?"

Her lips curved, but her amusement did not ring true. "The Game of Suits, of course."

* * *

><p>"Are you bored, Your Grace?"<p>

The Duchess spun around, fluttering her eyelashes briefly. "My lord Spade! You startled me," she lied. She'd anticipated his approach from the moment she stepped into the audience chamber. "Really, how can I be bored when there is so much to see?"

That, at least, was the truth. Wonderland followed Nonestican royal tradition by running weekly public audiences so that everyday citizens could not only petition their ruler, but observe a small facet of how he or she ruled. This was the true test of a monarch's mettle. Kings and Queens had to think on their feet, judging the moods of the supplicants and the observers, and arrive at a ruling that was fair for all. It was no small wonder that the previous Queen of Hearts had not participated. Her petitioners would have eaten her alive and she would have beheaded them all.

When Jack announced the reinstatement of the ancient practice, the citizens of Wonderland had responded enthusiastically. The palace had been flooded with people during the first few sessions, and even now they were still remarkably well attended.

The Throne Room during a public audience was the place to see and be seen. Most of the significant players of Wonderland's power circles could be found there, trading secrets and observations and trying to catch others doing the same. If one wanted to know something, find something, or be a part of something, or simply catch a glimpse of the king and the palace, one came to a public audience. There was also no better place to find one's allies and keep tabs on one's rivals.

The Throne Room was a treat for the ordinary citizen. It was one of a handful of rooms that Jack had fully refurbished once he'd moved the court back to Wonderland City. Like the palace itself, the Throne Room was round, ringed by two circles of massive columns in pale, rose-gold marble accented with curls of black iron. Symbols of each of the four major clans – Diamonds, Hearts, Spades, and Clubs – were tiled into the floor with black marble. Even the throne, which Jack had specially commissioned from a talented blacksmith, was constructed from elaborate wrought iron in the shapes of all four clan symbols. His feeling was that no matter who sat upon the throne, all four clans were equal. The citizens of Wonderland appeared to appreciate the sentiment.

The current White Knight was one of those people. The man, who insisted upon being called Charlie, had nearly cried when he spied the diamond patterns on the throne chair. There was no doubt that he was strange, but he had certainly proved himself during the coup. He had returned to the ruins of the Diamond City after the Mad Hatter followed Alice Hamilton through the Looking Glass and showed no inclination of returning.

And yet here he was, standing tall and proud at Jack's left side, turning suspicious glares on all those that approached the king.

Duchess had no time to ponder the White Knight's abrupt return to Wonderland City. There was time enough to think on that, though his reasons were likely to be nothing more than the whims of a madman. She wanted more information on those envoys. Had Lord Spade been bold enough to smuggle them into the city, or were they still being entertained on Lord Grandin's estates?

"So much to see?" he echoed. His pale eyes glittered with something that looked like amusement but was more likely to be derision. Duchess knew exactly what he thought of her. She was a pawn and a woman – nothing more than a means to an end when it concerned undermining Jack Heart. "My dear, surely you must be joking. What is there to see?"

She smiled. "My fiancé, of course. I do enjoy watching him work." She allowed her gaze to fall on Jack deliberately, but kept her target in her peripheral view.

Surely enough, his expression contorted briefly before he shook his head, chuckling good-naturedly. Lucan Spade was a superb actor, but she was better. "Young love," he commented.

"Surely he must have missed you while you were visiting Port Morraine."

"He always misses me, and I him," she demurred, and selected her next words carefully. "We do share everything, after all."

Lucan Spade certainly wasn't one to waste an opportunity. "Everything? I hope you did not tell him of our…foreign friends."

"Why ever not? We keep no secrets between the two of us."

"Our king has been wary of foreign overtures. I do not blame him. But ever since he dismissed the envoys from out closest neighbors, I feared that he would develop a prejudice."

"Prejudice? From our king?" She shook her head in wry amusement. "Surely not. I can assure you, Lord Spade, that he was quite intrigued by the account of my stay with Lord Grandin. He is simply cautious, my lord. You know our fair country's situation as well as I and he worries so about being in someone else's debt."

"I see." His tone of voice was indulgent. "Does this mean that he can be swayed towards inviting them back?"

Duchess glanced at him and wondered at the monster that lurked beneath that urbane veneer. Spades were supposed to be loyal. She lifted one shoulder in an elegant shrug. "Perhaps."

She was saved from further questions by a sudden clamor near the entrance of the Throne Room. From her position in the inner ring of columns near Jack, there was no clear line of sight, but she heard the herald's words clearly enough.

"Princess-" How odd. The Three of Clubs was always composed. Now, his distinctively sonorous voice positively squeaked and trembled. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Azkadellia Gale of the Outer Zone and Commander Jebediah Cain of the Queen's Riders."

The Throne Room went deathly silent. Then, it positively erupted with hushed exclamations and excited whispers.

She turned to Jack first, noting how he'd half-risen from the throne chair in utter shock before he remembered himself and sat down. Disbelief warred with anger as he looked off to the side towards…Elisa Club? The Head Librarian and Chief Chronicler stood across from Duchess, her countenance pale and confused. Her mere presence was a mystery, for she rarely ventured outside the confines of the still-secret location of the Great Library.

Duchess looked back at the king, who was facing forwards once more. His expression had shut down and become utterly neutral. His earlier, uncharacteristic lack of composure was startling. Jack was well versed in hiding his emotions. Any advantage she had was because she knew people, and the person she knew best was _Jack_. The fact that he'd been so briefly readable spoke for a complete loss of control.

Duchess turned her attention back towards the entrance to the Throne Room and in doing so, caught the briefest flash of absolute fury on her companion's face. How strange, that the Outer Zone's heir could inspire such strong reactions from the people of Wonderland. "Lord Spade?" she inquired, intrigued. "You do not seem happy about this strange turn of events."

The head of the Spade clan needed but a moment to school his expression into one of mild disappointment. "Your Grace, surely you are aware that our unexpected guest has a reputation that precedes her. She is a fearsome sorceress who deposed her mother at a tender age and proceeded to rule with an iron fist for fifteen years. You'll forgive me for wishing that she remained far from us."

"I have also heard that she was possessed by an ancient witch and rescued by her younger sister, the Princess DG," she countered.

"Fifteen years of tyranny speak for themselves, Your Grace. She nearly plunged the entire world into darkness. I choose to believe these events over rumors."

That was a fair point. Everyone remembered the Double Eclipse. And after all, no one in Wonderland had truly met the princess beyond the Nine of Clubs. Stories of the heir to the Emerald Throne spread far and wide all over Nonestica, but there was little that could truly be said about her.

The one thing everyone _did _know about Azkadellia Gale was that she was one of the most powerful women in Nonestica. She would soon be the queen of one of the mightiest countries on the continent, years of internal strife and tyranny notwithstanding. The Outer Zone possessed a strong economy thanks to the fertility of the lands controlled by the Eastern Guild, the emeralds that were mined in the north, and the livestock that was bred and raised to the west and south. It had also begun to step into the hole left in the technological sector when Wonderland had fallen under the control of the Hearts.

But Azkadellia Gale was truly formidable because of the magic she wielded. Word had reached Wonderland of the recent attempted coup, where she nearly brought down a thousand rebel soldiers single-handedly. They said that she'd turned the ground to mud and called the winds into a storm unlike any other. She had brought down the magical barrier around Central Palace to allow soldiers to rescue her family.

There were also whispers that she had brought someone back from the dead. That thought was too ridiculous to contemplate. Duchess could almost believe in power, but not resurrection. It seemed that the princess inspired much awe and terror and even more gossip.

But then Duchess caught her first glimpse of her and thought perhaps all of the fuss was warranted.

Azkadellia Gale was _beautiful. _Her skin was ivory pale and the line of her jaw was strong and striking. Most startling of all were her bright violet eyes, set beneath dark, arched brows. The expression in them was fairly smooth and expressionless, tinged with perhaps the slightest hint of amusement. She caught and held every eye in the room effortlessly, serene and commanding at the same time. Duchess immediately recognized her for what she was: another experienced player of the political game. Here was a woman who knew exactly what she was doing, why she was doing it, and how she was going to play it.

Everything, from the unannounced entrance to her clothing, had been selected with absolute deliberation. The dress was strange for Wonderland sensibilities, which leaned more towards clean lines, structure, and neutral, more basic colors. Azkadellia's dress was decidedly fanciful, somewhat old-fashioned, and foreign. That did not take away from the fact that the dress was absolutely exquisite. A white silk under-gown was overlaid with an over-gown of delicate chiffon in a spectrum fade pattern that shifted from white to vibrant gold. Gold filigree caps anchored the split, flowing sleeves whilst a matching bodice belt enhanced an enviable figure. Masses of rich brown hair were elaborately styled and anchored by a twisted gold circlet studded with emeralds.

Azkadellia arrived with two companions – two, to show that she was important enough to warrant attendants, but it was a number small enough to seem non-threatening. Duchess thought _seemed _because the princess was sure to have brought more guards.

One of her companions obviously _was_ one of her guards, a female garbed in the formal green and gold uniform of the Gale Force, the elite guards of the Outer Zone. She carried the banner of the House of Gale, one gold circle within another connected by swirling lines on a white background. The Nine of Clubs had informed her before he left for the Outer Zone that the two circles were symbolic of Nonestica's twin suns.

The second companion was no less than the commander of the Queen's Riders, son of the hero Wyatt Cain and a Resistance hero in his own right. It was said that Jebediah Cain and Azkadellia had trained the Outer Zone's new and innovative police force themselves. Juicer gossip said that their relationship was not only professional, but personal.

Well, if that was true, the Duchess could not fault her taste. Commander Cain young, handsome, and full of life. His blonde curls and bright blue eyes certainly drew many admiring stares and he cut a fine figure in his white silk doublet, green leather jerkin, brown breeches, and short cloth-of-gold cape. The device on his right breast was obviously the symbol of the Queen's Riders: a green horse rampant on a white field edged in gold. He walked just behind his princess' right shoulder and stared straight ahead, though the set of his shoulders spoke of heightened awareness. He was wary and certainly had a right to be so.

Even if he wasn't the princess' lover, it was clear that he would obviously fight to the death in her defense.

As the party from the Outer Zone drew to a stop a respectful distance from the dais, Duchess pondered the success of the surprise entrance. She would have done things differently, of course, but even without knowing her exact motives, Duchess could safely say that it was effective. It was easy enough to cross Wonderland's borders without suspicion, but Wonderland City? Magic might have played a large part in that. But by engineering her own entrance, Azkadellia Gale had made certain that she couldn't be introduced to the people of Wonderland through some farcical show of solidarity or friendship. The Outer Zone and Wonderland were nowhere near that stage, but that was how Jack wanted it to seem so that Merry Land and Quox would take notice.

Well, they certainly would notice now, she thought, looking back at Lucan Spade. The older man's expression was nigh unto inscrutable now, but his eyes resembled chips of glass as he regarded the Outer Zone's future queen. What spanner would that throw in the works now, she wondered?

Azkadellia dipped into a curtsy befitting a princess greeting a king. Commander Cain and the standard-bearer bowed deeply. "Your Majesty. I bring peace and well-wishes from my mother, Queen Lavender Gale and my father, the Prince Consort Ahamo." Her voice was pleasantly low and rich and echoed around the Throne Room with little effort.

Jack stood up and stepped off the dais, all smooth, liquid grace and restrained power. His black suit was impeccably tailored, his tie the red and gold of Clan Heart. He took the princess' hand and raised it to his lips. "I am pleased to receive the well-wishes of the House of Gale, Your Highness. Welcome to Wonderland. I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

"Indeed. You have a beautiful country."

The pleasantries would have continued in this vein had it not been for Charlie. Ever since the princess' entrance, the White Knight had gone ghastly pale and slack-jawed. He recovered his wits (or what little of them he had remaining), and cried. "My lady! Your Highness! Why did you not bestow upon me the honor of knowing your true identity?"

From her vantage point, Duchess saw the princess' eyebrow inch slightly upward. Commander Cain was less subtle and clenched his jaw.

Jack glanced between Charlie and the princess and slowly relinquished her hand. "Your Highness, are you previously acquainted with my champion?" The question was mild enough, but there was an underlying bite that Duchess knew all too well.

Before Princess Azkadellia could respond, Charlie spoke up once more. "Your Majesty, the Princess Azkadellia was the one I spoke of! The one who raised the Diamond City from the mists of the past!"

Once more was the Throne Room deathly silent. Even Duchess found that she did not know what to think. The Diamond City, that beautiful, ancient, ruined city, had returned? How was that possible?

Jack had gone ghostly pale, staring at Princess Azkadellia with something akin to horror – and hope?

It was the princess herself who diffused the situation. She laughed quietly. "Sir Charles gives me too much credit, Your Majesty." Her tone was equal parts innocent and wry. "I was simply curious and wished to see the city as it once was. It was an illusion, nothing more."

Smooth. Easy. It was as though she had handled countless situations like this before, and perhaps she had.

"I see." Jack beckoned to Giacomo. "Please, you must be tired. Allow us to get you and your party settled." He raised his voice to address the occupants of the room. "My apologies, but we must end today's audience session. They will resume as scheduled next week."

With that, he offered Princess Azkadellia his arm and whisked her away through the side entrance, with her party close behind. Giacomo followed with his cousin on his arm, but not before catching Duchess' eye and tilting his head significantly.

Lucan Spade caught her wrist lightly as she moved forward. His fingers were cold and her skin crawled unpleasantly from his touch. "Do keep me informed of these delightful new developments, Your Grace," he murmured, all good-natured interest.

Duchess favored him with an obliging smile. "I will do what I can, Lord Spade."

She forgot him not two steps later. Princess Azkadellia had effectively shifted the balance of power in her favor by stunning everyone. Duchess was impressed. But admiration was not trust and she knew that it would pay to be wary around this woman. Still, the thought of the ensuing intrigue thrilled her.

Princess Azkadellia was obviously a skilled player, but she was in Wonderland now. And in Wonderland, there were no hard and fast rules, just the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

I'm so sorry for the long wait - I was away for a conference for a week in Finland and then I went straight into a few weeks of fieldwork. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Everyone's (mostly) collided, so let the games begin!


	11. Action: Wonderland

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>Jack could feel the edges of his control, already ragged, fraying further as he faced Princess Azkadellia Gale across the round table. There was something about that level amethyst gaze that made him feel as though he was being weighed against an impossible standard.<p>

He batted that thought away with a flare of frustration. What did she know of him? What did she know of Wonderland, this foreign princess? He did not expect sympathy, nor would he welcome pity.

"I apologize for our sudden intrusion, Your Majesty," Azkadellia said, interrupting his thoughts. Her hands were folded demurely on her lap, and she sat upright in her chair as though it were a throne.

There was a slight snort on his left. He didn't even have to look at Duchess to know that her lip was curling in disdain as she leaned forward. "Such manners," she drawled. "But surely it's common courtesy to let your hosts know when you're planning a visit. No doubt Jack's steward is in a frenzy trying to get your rooms ready."

He had to hide a smile at that, for that was surely what Larkin Heart, the Eight of Hearts, was doing right now. And while he didn't often appreciate Duchess' acerbic tongue (especially when it was directed his way), he certainly appreciated it when it was on his behalf. As his fiancée she could poke, prod, and needle all she liked, allowing him to keep his composure.

It was both disconcerting and heartening that they could still read each other in this way and work a situation together.

He watched as Azkadellia's gaze cooled and her companion – Commander Jebediah Cain – stiffened in his seat at the subtle slight. "We had our reasons," she replied steadily. "It is no reflection on His Majesty or Wonderland."

Duchess kept her gaze level on her. "No, of course not." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Jack laid a hand over hers. "Please, my love." He continued speaking, even as her hand turned under his to twine their fingers together in a movement that was both practiced and natural. "May I present my fiancée, the Duchess." He nodded towards Giacomo. "This is my Ten of Clubs, Giacomo Club. You are acquainted with his brother, Marino Club. Elisa Club is our Head Librarian and Chief Chronicler of the Great Library – " There was no missing the way that Azkadellia's gaze shifted and focused on the other woman. Ah. So she was still after books in the Great Library. This was something he could work with. "And I daresay you know my White Knight, Sir Charles."

"We encountered Sir Charles at the Diamond City." The White Knight was graced with a small but genuine smile. Jack could not blame the older man for reddening. Azkadellia was admittedly beautiful, but a smile elevated her to another level. "He was kind enough to accompany us to the capital."

"Your Highness," Charlie began, clearly still somewhat distraught. "I was indeed your travelling companion for several days, but it _grieves _me that you did not entrust me with your true identity!" He would have continued on in that manner were it not for Duchess, who kicked him in the ankle beneath the table and shot him a pointed look from beneath her eyelashes. He gulped and subsided.

"That was my decision, Sir Charles." Commander Jeb Cain, who had heretofore remained silent, chose to speak, glancing between Duchess and Charlie. "The matter of Her Highness' security rests solely on my shoulders and I wished for no one to know her true identity until we presented ourselves to His Majesty's court."

"May I present Commander Jebediah Cain of the Queen's Riders?" Azkadellia's tone was smooth and bland.

Jack nodded at the young man and refused to give in to the temptation to feel old. The commander had the look of a boy, but the expression in his eyes spoke of years of suffering and hardship. That, if anything else, was reassuring. Jack knew the absurdity of that: what kind of world did they live in where the pain of another set one's mind at rest? Perhaps it was the subconscious knowledge that one some level, they had all been through the same thing. "We have heard of Commander Cain's accomplishments even over here. Wonderland has not been militarized for – for many years – " _Not since the fall of the White Kings_. "And I wonder if we could implement a program similar to your Queen's Riders."

"I would be happy to discuss the logistics of such an endeavor, if Your Majesty pleases," Jeb agreed. Jack could not help but notice his deliberately relaxed, almost slouched posture. The only giveaway was the tension in his shoulders. There was no doubt that he was aware of everything in the room – every exit, every potential weapon. His job was to protect the woman beside him and Jack had no doubt that he would see that through.

"I trust you had a pleasant journey?" Jack inquired blandly.

"Well enough, Your Majesty. We were fortunate enough not to encounter too much rain."

"I think you will find that we discuss the weather far too much here in Wonderland," Giacomo observed idly, grateful for the change in direction. "If it's not raining, it's-"

"Raining," Elisa finished for him, flashing him a smile. "And even then, it's still raining. And when the sun is shining, we say that Cheshire is smiling, which is probably not a good thing."

Azkadellia turned towards her. "You are the Head Librarian."

Elisa nodded, clearly as unnerved by being the sole focus of that unusual, piercing amethyst gaze as anyone else in the room. "I am."

"I look forward to perusing the contents of your library." She glanced back towards Jack and the corners of her mouth hitched upwards with something akin to amusement. "If His Majesty permits, of course."

"It would be ungracious of me to refuse you, Princess Azkadellia," Jack conceded. "It does, however, depend."

"Depend on what?" Charlie asked, bewildered. "They're books."

"It depends on what each of us wants and is willing to give, Sir Charles," Duchess noted. Her eyebrow arched up ever so elegantly. "Forgive my impudence, Your Highness, but why _are _you here?"

Giacomo coughed discreetly into his hand to mask his surprise. Jack tightened his grip around hers to signal that she was perhaps taking it a step too far. Azkadellia looked as though she was sifting through a variety of diplomatic answers. Evidently she decided that diplomacy was not worth it, for she replied, in deceptively even tones, "You've lost Ambassador Raw. My mother would like him back."

The words struck true. Jack, Duchess, and Giacomo were able to suppress their flinches, but to Elisa and Charlie, this was news. Elisa turned to her cousin, her expression one of pure disbelief.

"Your Highness, I can assure you that we have our best people looking," Giacomo began.

"And yet there is still no word of him, Ten of Clubs," Azkadellia interrupted. Her eyes were hard now. "My mother has had no assurance that he even _lives_." She sat back. "No, my mother has lost patience. She has sent me in her stead to find Ambassador Raw and ascertain whether this tenuous alliance between the Outer Zone and Wonderland is worth pursuing."

That statement was the bombshell that sent Jack reeling. Would the Outer Zone truly break off the alliance? Wonderland could not afford to lose the assistance of the Gales. But as he looked at the princess, he remembered her fleeting glance towards Elisa. Perhaps she was not bluffing and eventually, the Outer Zone would back out. But in the meantime, there was something Wonderland had that she personally wanted. That much was obvious. And as long as Wonderland had the Great Library, he still had a bargaining chip.

"We will do our best to assist your efforts, Princess Azkadellia," he said as graciously as possible. "I do, of course, hope that the Outer Zone will consent to remain friends with Wonderland."

"We shall see."

Duchess had recovered from the mention of Ambassador Raw, though she still felt the insult keenly. She was beginning to feel slightly responsible for the missing Viewer, even though her primary job was to keep an eye on Lord Spade's dealings with Quox and Merry Land. "And how do you propose to find Ambassador Raw, Your Highness? How will you succeed when you believe our best efforts have failed?" She looked over at Commander Cain, who had not said a word for some time. "Have you brought your Riders? Do you intend to sweep the country from north to south?"

The commander of the Queen's Riders smirked slightly. "Something like that," he demurred.

It had to do with magic, Jack realized. Azkadellia was going to use magic to find the Viewer, magic that she needed to perform within Wonderland otherwise they would have already found him. "So you believe Ambassador Raw is alive."

"What do we have, if not belief?" Azkadellia countered. "Yes, I choose to believe that Ambassador Raw is alive, because the opposite is not worth considering."

Jack wondered at her reaction if her ambassador were dead. _That _would be a catastrophic event indeed.

"An admirable view," Duchess remarked. "Though not, perhaps, the most realistic." She also wanted to believe that Ambassador Raw was alive. But she was not here to be a commiserating shoulder for the princess. She was here to test her mettle.

And she had to admit, Azkadellia Gale had plenty of it. She was nothing but courteous, even when it was clear that the Duchess' comments vexed her. "Ambassador Raw is alive." Her tone of voice brooked no argument. "I have nothing else to say on the matter."

The conversation was clearly at an end. Jack understood. They had all just met and tensions were high. There was not enough time to gauge one another before they truly began to make their demands and counters. They needed time and space. "Very well, Princess Azkadellia. I am sure that you, Commander Cain, and your party wish to be properly settled." He nodded to Giacomo and both men rose to their feet, prompting everyone else to stand as well. "Please, go with Giacomo. He will see to your needs. If you wish, you may dine with us tonight or you may take food in your rooms."

"Our rooms will suffice for tonight, Your Majesty." Azkadellia's curtsey was picture-perfect, as was Commander Cain's bow. "I thank you. We certainly have much to discuss." She nodded gravely at everyone else in the room, her eyes once more lingering on Elisa.

Giacomo gestured to the door. "I presume your party has horses?" he inquired as they left the room. "The palace stables are located in a secure section of the Lower City…"

Jack settled back into his seat. If his posture was less than perfect, no one remarked on it.

"Whatever Princess Azkadellia wants from the Great Library, she wants it quite badly." Duchess raised an eyebrow at Elisa. "She kept looking at you, Ms. Club."

Elisa shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose. I have heard that the Princess Azkadellia is an avid scholar."

"There is a difference between being scholarly and needing something."

"Surely the princess' motives are honorable-" Charlie began.

She turned her glare on him once more. "Honorable? Sir Charles, you have been gallivanting about with Princess Azkadellia for days now. How much have you told her about the Hearts and Wonderland? Did she glamour you into coming with her so that she would have an ally in our midst?" She did not believe that he was capable of such duplicitous actions, but it paid to be cautious. She already intimidated the man, so it was easy to take an aggressive stance with him.

The White Knight was clearly taken aback. "I would do nothing to betray my king!" He looked wounded at the mere possibility.

Jack removed his hand from his eyes. "Enough," he said tiredly. "Duchess, I am sure that Sir Charles meant no harm. But I must admit, I'm curious. Why have you returned? You have made it clear that you wished to live out the rest of your days in the Diamond City."

"That has not changed, Your Majesty!" Charlie leaned forward, his dark eyes sparkling earnestly. "The Diamond City is my home! It was clear when the princess showed me that vision. I _must _restore it." His attention drifted, then focused. "But there are things there. New things. I did not know what they were, so I came here to speak with someone knowledgeable."

Jack frowned. It was a plausible story, but the coincidence of the timing was more than a little bit of a worry. What was happening here? At this rate, he wasn't going to be surprised if Ambassador Raw showed up with an army of jabberwocks at his back.

"I would be happy to speak with you, Sir Charles," Elisa said gently. "I have read many things about the Diamond City and if I don't know it, I can either find the person or the book to help you."

He lit up. "My lady, you have my thanks. I will most happily speak with you." His eyes darted to his king. "If my liege has no need of me."

"You may go." He had had enough of one high-strung knight today. Perhaps it was an uncharitable thought, but Jack was in a mood. "I have no doubt that we will speak again." He did, however, manage to flash Elisa a brief smile. One could always count on a Club to keep a level head.

Soon it was only Jack and Duchess in the ready room. The silence echoed between them as they sifted through their own impressions and thoughts of the last hour or so.

"She's interesting," Duchess finally commented.

"But?" He could hear the trailing thought, even when she did not voice it.

She shrugged. "I need more time. But you have something she wants. Use that to your advantage. I would almost suggest coming at her from Commander Cain, but that's useless. He's loyal."

"Why suggest using Commander Cain in the first place?"

"He was uncomfortable here. He did not speak."

Jack's brow furrowed, not sure if he understood what she was implying. "There was not much opportunity to speak. Perhaps he was observing."

Duchess shook her head. She'd seen the tension in him, watched the way that his eyes flicked from person to person in front of him. "He's a soldier and prefers actions to words. He's not meant for intrigue and yet here he is, in the thick of it all."

"Love is a strong motivator."

"Oh?" That was an interesting statement, coming from him. "Is that why you think he's here?"

"You said it yourself, Duchess. Commander Cain _is_ a soldier. He's here to protect the future heir. She just happens to be the woman he loves." He'd recognized the look in the young man's eyes every time he so much as glanced at Princess Azkadellia. It was uncomfortably familiar, for he too had once been young and in love. He remembered that level of devotion and that willingness to do anything for the one who held his heart. It was something that he would rather have forgotten.

Duchess stood abruptly. The sharp click of her heels echoed hollowly in the mostly-empty room. Her fingertips trailed along the tops of the chairs as she walked. She'd painted them and they were the same crimson red as her lips. "Are you sure about that?"

"Speak plainly, Duchess." He'd had enough of treading around for the day.

"What makes you think that your new guests aren't thinking of a more…permanent alliance, Jack?"

He spared her an irritated look. Hadn't he just said that Commander Cain was in love with Princess Azkadellia, and she with him? Surely she knew the rumors coming from the Outer Zone as well as, if not better, than he. "The Princess Azkadellia seems very much…attached to Commander Cain." Otherwise, it would have been Wyatt Cain who accompanied her.

"As if that would stop the Gales if they truly wanted Wonderland."

"And why would the Gales want Wonderland? They have their own troubles." Jack leaned forward and folded his hands, his eyes clear and steady on hers. "Besides, I have no interest in any sort of marriage arrangements at the present. The last one turned out so well, didn't it?"

The barb was thick and perfectly placed. Duchess' fingers stilled briefly in their dance before continuing on. "Touché, Jack."

He paused. "I won't apologize, Duchess. You know my feelings on this matter."

"I do, Jack." Duchess turned and strode towards the door. "But do you know mine?"

She was gone before he could answer. Anyone else would have been subject to discipline for leaving the room without the king's permission. But when it came to the Duchess everything was different, whether Jack liked it or not.

* * *

><p>"I trust the rooms are to your liking, Your Highness?" Giacomo folded his hands politely behind his back. He was so much taller than his brother, Az thought idly. With his height and all-black ensemble, he cut quite the imposing figure. She had no doubt that he used it to his advantage. Still, if she trusted her instincts – and Az always did – she felt as though the Ten of Clubs was not a threat.<p>

"They will suffice, Ten of Clubs." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is there any other form to your title? I suspect that it will be awkward to address you as such for the duration of our stay. We have bypassed this with your brother by addressing him as 'Ambassador Club.'"

The advisor's face remained smooth and impassive, but Az received the distinct impression that he was amused. "You may call me Ten, Your Highness."

The look she gave him was one of pure disbelief. "That is a number, surely that's rude."

Giacomo shook his head. "It is my title, Your Highness. Those of us who have been given such will answer readily to them. I can assure you that no offense will be taken."

"But to address any of you by your first name without permission would be much ruder," Jeb guessed, pausing in his subtle inspection of the room.

Giacomo inclined his head. "That is correct."

"I find it strange," Az murmured, mostly to herself. Then, realizing that she'd spoken aloud, she straightened her shoulders, furious with herself. She was not so tired from this first round of political chess that she could not control herself. "My apologies, Ten. I meant no offense."

"I can assure you, Your Highness, that none was taken," he assured her. "I am well aware that we have many strange traditions and codes of conduct here in Wonderland."

"No more than any other country, I would think."

"Indeed. If there is nothing else you require, I will inform the Eight of Hearts that you and your party wish to dine in your quarters tonight. If you have need of anything regarding your accommodation here in the palace, Eight will see to your needs."

"Thank you, Ten. You have been most helpful."

The moment the door closed behind him, Az's carefully constructed façade dropped. She flopped most ungracefully into the nearest chair. The resemblance between her and DG was so strong in that moment that Jeb could not help but chuckle. The sisters even pouted in a similar manner. "Rough day?" he teased.

Az opened one eye and glared. Before she could speak, she waved a hand and purple light flowed from her fingers, sinking into every object in the room as well as the walls, floor, and ceiling. "That should take care of any eavesdropping," she said. "And yes, Jeb, it has been rough." She removed the diadem from her head and dropped it onto the table beside her. Jeb shook his head. Only a princess could treat such jewels so casually.

"May I remind you that this entrance was your idea?" He removed the cape from his shoulders, relieved that he no longer had to remember to sweep it out lest he sit on it. He shrugged out of the thick jerkin, leaving him in just a doublet and chemise. He much preferred the chemise and tunic of his Rider uniform, but those would not see any action while he was in Wonderland.

"It had the desired effect."

"It certainly did." Jeb thought the look of absolute surprise on, well _everyone's _faces was worth it. Especially that of the king. Jeb wasn't quite sure what to make of Jack Heart after that first meeting. He certainly did not trust the man, not when it was obvious that he needed Az for something. That much was obvious in the way that he kept looking at her, as though she held all of the answers he sought. Jeb would have called it pure male interest were it not for the way that Jack Heart interacted with his fiancée, the Duchess. Was it one of those Wonderland traditions that meant that the woman was only addressed as the Duchess, rather than her actual name?

"What are you thinking?" Az's voice was quiet.

"That this mission may be more difficult than we anticipated."

She rose to pour them both glasses of water from the elegant cut-glass pitcher on the sideboard. "Perhaps." The Ten of Clubs surely had a mind to rival Glitch's, with the added benefit of utter and complete mastery of his emotions.

Jack Heart was cagey, but she had expected that. He was attractive, charismatic, and debonair, but there was something that lurked beneath the surface that she found both unsettling and familiar. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was ample time to discover it.

Then there was the Duchess. Now _she _was the unknown quantity in this equation. Az had not banked on the king's fiancée having so much power and say in the proceedings. The Diamonds had insisted on equality in the relationships of their monarchy, but the Hearts' power had been firmly in the grasp of their queens. Was Jack Heart returning to the traditions of the Diamonds? Or was the Duchess seeking that power for herself?

Whatever the case, Az was not sure that she liked the other woman. She was combative and straightforward in a manner that did not befit the situation at hand. But she had long experience with hostility and distrust and would move forward as she always had. "These negotiations will not be easy, I admit," she said finally, acknowledging Jeb's previous statement.

"No, they won't." Jeb leaned forward. "I'm not sure that I can do what you do, Az." Even this one session had revealed that he was perilously out of his depth. If all he had to do was observe, then perhaps everything would work out. But he was both the Prince Consort and Shadow Man in training, and it was obvious that both roles carried their own set of diplomatic duties.

"What do you mean, Jeb?"

He thought back to his conversation with his father. "I'm a soldier, Az. I follow orders. I'm not worried about setting up a web of informants here; I did that work with the Resistance. But all of this-" he swallowed. "Diplomacy? I'm no good with veiled statements and fancy words and phrases that seem to say everything but mean nothing."

Az's brow creased with concern and she crossed to him, perching on the arm of his chair. "You've been introduced as the Commander of the Queen's Riders, Jeb," she reminded him, running her fingers through his curls. "You don't have to be anything more, not to them."

He shook his head. "But I will be more in the future and I have to live up to everything they entail." He lifted his eyes to hers. "I need to prove myself worthy of those titles…I need to prove that I am worthy to be at your side."

Amethyst eyes flashed and a truly formidable scowl stretched across her face. "Jeb Cain, that is the most asinine thing I've ever heard in my life. When have you ever needed to prove your worth or your merit? Everything you've done, everything you've been, everything you _are_…speaks for itself. And as for being _worthy-_" She made a sound that was equal parts disgust and disbelief.

Jeb had to admit that he enjoyed her indignation on his part. He knew that they never carried any doubts about their worth or meaning to one another, but it was still gratifying to be reassured. "That's not entirely what I meant, though I appreciate your confidence in me, love. It's just that your father is so good at this sort of thing-"

"Daddy does what he likes," she interrupted. "As have all the prince consorts before him, barring their official duty as Shadow Man. Dorothy Gale's Prince Consort was notoriously shy and shunned all diplomatic and state events."

"Yes, but as we said before, this is going to be much more difficult than we expected. I know you can do this yourself and do it fantastically well…but I don't want you to have to do it alone." He took a deep breath. "So…you're going to have to teach me the fine art of diplomacy."

Az gave him a searching look. "Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes." The reply was simple but firm.

"Then that is what we shall do. You can begin by telling me all that you observed-"

Jeb interrupted her speech by pulling her into his lap. "Can we hold off on the lecture for a moment?" he asked, burying his face in her hair. "I feel like I haven't held you in days."

"Well, you haven't," Az admitted, relaxing into his embrace. "We've been travelling." There had been precious little time that they could have to themselves, with her security detail constantly underfoot.

His hands tightened briefly on her waist. "Well, in that I case I believe we can postpone the lecture."

"I do believe we can."

* * *

><p>Raw was beginning to think that his feline companion was more devil than angel. He'd continued to follow the dream-cat against his better judgment, moving south into the rainforests rather than north, where he knew he was more likely to find help. Any further south and he would be out of the rainforests and into Quox. He was sure that there would be no help there.<p>

He had attempted to turn north several times only to have the cat leap in his path, fluffing its fur until it had almost doubled in size, hissing and spitting. Even so puffed up, Raw knew it was no challenge to him, but something in those yellow eyes, so clearly inhuman and also decidedly not feline in those moments, gave him pause.

What was the cat, exactly? It was certainly magical, from the way that it seemed to melt into the shadows, only to appear suddenly when he tried to change his path. Another clue was its mind. Raw had some experience looking into the minds of animals, though he seldom did so. Their thoughts were often basic and repetitious, hardly worth pursuing.

The cat's mind was utterly impenetrable. Every time Raw reached out to attempt a reading – and he did this several times a day – it was as though there was nothing there. He could feel the presence of birds several horse-lengths away but of the cat trotting by his side, nothing.

It wasn't that it was frightening. Raw never felt that there was any threat coming from it, even when it forcibly blocked his path back to Wonderland City. He also knew, at the back of his mind, that somehow the cat was protecting him. He had heard the calls of various horrible-sounding creatures in the night but never once had he glimpsed them and never once was he harmed.

The only danger was from himself, Raw thought ruefully as he gazed down at his right foot. He'd thought to sneak away from the cat during the night, early on in his escape. In his blind fumbling, he'd trod on some sort of needle bush and found a large thorn embedded in the thick sole. The cat had appeared out of nowhere at that point, hissing angrily and twining about his feet before piercing Raw with what was almost certainly a glare. The pace had increased since then and Raw knew why.

That bush, whatever it was, was poisonous. His foot had become shiny and swollen within a few hours and nothing he could do could ease the pain, not even his own healing abilities. He could feel the spread of the poison moving sluggishly through his blood. With each day it was becoming increasingly difficult to move through the forests, despite the urgings of his companion.

He could not believe that he had come this far only to die in the wilds of Wonderland. Raw sat on a rock, only dimly registering the cat's insistent head-butts against his uninjured leg. He thought, rather fuzzily, that he'd failed Queen Lavender. He'd been unable to hold up his end of the negotiations. He'd been captured. Sure, he had escaped, but he'd done the stupid thing and resisted help from the only one who'd been willing to give it to him.

The cat yowled, loudly, and disappeared with a loud crack. Raw stared at the place where it had been with dismay that was slowly bleeding into dispassion. And even now, he was alone. Why had he ever come to Wonderland? How could he have thought that this would be an adventure? He could no longer even move to find a place more comfortable to slip into oblivion.

Before the encroaching blackness could take him, Raw thought he heard a rush of wings and the sharp claws of the faithful cat digging into his chest. Wings? That did not make sense.

_He needs medical attention_. The voice was entirely in his head. It was cold, clinical, and calculating, with a tinny ring that he'd never heard nor felt before.

"You have lefffffft it long, old frrrrrrrrriend," a sibilant voice echoed throughout the clearing.

_Well, perhaps if you hadn't been so lacking in your patrols you would have discovered us sooner. I cannot be everywhere at once._

"Husssssssh. We will take carrrrrre of him."

The mind that now brushed against Raw's was bright and golden, completely alien and utterly agonizing to his senses. His hands clutched at his head as he roared in pain.

_Now look what you've done. _The voice was annoyed. _Can't you do anything about your blasted voices?_

"Calm yourrrrsssssself, Viewerrrrrr. We arrrrre only herrrre to help."

The pain and the poison were too much. Raw fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

I wonder what Raw has stumbled upon! It may not be what you think, because it's a little too early for dragons! Meanwhile, our characters have not exactly gotten off on the right foot, but we can't expect them to be friends right off the bat.

I do apologize for the long wait, but the academic year has started and I've been bogged down with teaching and various committee meetings, with precious little time to do my own research. It's no wonder that my supervisors are always so busy. I did, however, manage to escape to France for a week's worth of research and I will certainly never complain about being able to do research in France. :)

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Also, Isis36 has created a gorgeous banner for this story. Check it out on my profile page and show her some love!


	12. Outs: The OZ and Wonderland

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>Lavender looked up from the latest missive from Wonderland. "Well?" she asked her husband.<p>

Ahamo sat back in his chair, his expression thoughtful. "I take great pride in knowing our eldest very well. I am both delighted and concerned that she can still surprise me." He glanced across the table. "Did you know about this, DG?"

"Of course I knew about it, Dad," DG informed him baldly. She didn't bother to look innocent. "I can't take credit for the idea though. That was one hundred percent Az. Kind of brilliant, don't you think?"

"It depends on what you mean by brilliant, my angel," Lavender responded wryly. She folded the letter and set it aside. "I did not think that she would be so bold as to appear unannounced in front of the entire court of Wonderland. That can't have endeared her to the Hearts."

"But Mother, you're the one who doesn't really want to treat with Wonderland – not yet, at least. Something like this will keep them dancing, don't you think?"

Ahamo muffled a laugh behind his hand as mother shot daughter a rather exasperated look. "Our bright one here has a point, my love. Az's way ensured that we were not introduced as Wonderland's great friends and allies." Of course, he could also see the benefits of being perceived as such, but at this moment, the ambiguities of their relationship with Wonderland's rulers rendered her actions quite prudent.

"I am not denying this," Lavender replied with great dignity. She folded her hands on top of the table. "My only concern is that such actions may have offended a few people – namely Jack Heart. We must not forget that part of Azkadellia's mission relies on obtaining the king's good graces so that she may have access to the Great Library." The more time passed, the greater her concern grew over the subject of her daughter's powers.

She couldn't regret the diminishing of her own strength, not when it meant that DG was alive and well at her side. Still, she was the reigning queen and her diminished power was often a hindrance. But a lack of power was easier to manage than a lack of control over it. Lavender feared the myriad trials that her eldest was subject to on her path to the throne. It seemed that her life would never be easy, but the responsibilities of a ruler never were. To her credit, Azkadellia had never once shied from a challenge. She would overcome this and triumph, as she had with so many situations before.

Sometimes Lavender looked at her daughters and could only marvel. Azkadellia and DG were true Gales, strong and indomitable women who could conquer the world if they so wished. She had once despaired of ever having them back, but now…Lurline worked in mysterious ways.

DG's hand over hers brought her back to the present. "All Az needs is trust, Mother," she was saying. "Given enough time and opportunity, she'll sweet-talk anyone into giving her anything."

"I wonder where she gets it," Ahamo said with a significant look towards his wife.

Lavender sniffed, refusing to rise to the bait. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, darling."

"That sounds like a story," DG commented.

"Oh, it is. Let's just say that your mother has a way with words."

"Oh, _I _have a way with words?" But she laughed as she said it, and rose to her feet. "Come now, my dear, I require sleep, not teasing."

"As my queen commands." He walked around the table to kiss DG goodnight. "Wyatt, I assume you'll escort our girl back to her chambers?"

DG had almost – _almost _– forgotten that Wyatt was standing just inside the door. "Of course, Your Highness."

Lavender favored him with a smile as she glided past on her husband's arm. "Good night, Commander Cain."

"Good night, Your Majesty, Your Highness."

The door closed behind the royal couple and DG slumped back against her chair. "Well, that went better than I thought it would," she confessed. "It was risky, but I think she pulled it off."

"Jeb wouldn't have been too happy with it," Wyatt said. "I wouldn't have been, in his place."

She turned to face him. "Yeah, but you can see why they had to do it that way, right? And I don't know, but Wonderland seems like it's all kinds of unconventional, even for Nonestica. I think they're going about it the right way." She shoved her chair away from the table and stretched. "I really wish I could be there. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It sounds like a lot of danger," he said pointedly as they walked into the hallway. "Let's not forget that she's in the heart of the country where somewhere, someone thought it was a good idea to send Guild assassins after her entire family."

DG inspected her nails. She had the urge to paint them neon orange. Unfortunately, nail polish hadn't made it to the Outer Zone and she couldn't exactly justify calling up a travel storm for a cosmetics run. And knowing her piloting skills, she'd probably end up in the White Mountains. "At least she's doing something about them," she grumbled.

He glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye. "Are you feeling restless, DG?"

"More like _useless_." She scowled. "I'm bored, Wyatt. I mean, I know I'm doing good things by working with the House of Commons and occasionally butting heads with those old farts from the House of Lords. And yeah, the audiences can be interesting, even if they make me want to scream most of the time. The Riders have been great too, letting me tag along every once in a while."

"But you want something of your own."

She wasn't even surprised that he could read her so easily. "Well, yes. Most of these things will be Az's job once she's queen. She's the one who has to wrangle all of the minions, she's the one who's going to have to listen to and grant most of the petitions. And hell, they're the _Queen's _Riders. Az is more than welcome to all of that craziness, believe me. I'm trying to do her job right now and I don't know how she does it." She secretly believed that her older sister was actually Wonder Woman. That, or she'd figured out how to magically split herself so that she could be in multiple places at once. "I know that it's a total younger sibling complex, but….it's nice to have your own thing, you know?"

"You have me," Wyatt said.

DG stopped and stared at him. Her scrutiny caused the tips of his ears to turn pink. "What?" he demanded, fighting the urge to shift in place.

She broke out into a broad grin. "Awww, that was surprisingly mushy of you, Wyatt. I completely appreciate that." She stepped forward and fisted a hand in the ceremonial braid of his uniform, urging him to lean down. "I can demonstrate how much I appreciate it."

Wyatt straightened quickly. "That's not appropriate, Princess." The look in his eyes said otherwise, and that he would be taking her up on her offer in the very near future. The answer glint in her own eyes meant that she caught it.

"When am I ever appropriate, Wyatt?" she teased. "Now come on, I thought you were escorting me."

"You can always talk to Glitch, you know," he suggested as they resumed their walk. "He has his hand in so many pies that I'm sure he could find something for you. Or you could come up with something completely new."

"That's not a bad idea," DG mused as they stopped outside her door. "I knew there was a reason why I kept you around."

"And what reasons would those be?"

DG unlocked her door and pulled him in after her, eyes dancing. "I think it's best to show you, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Few people knew that Wonderland Palace had a library of its own. Its contents were not so precious as those of the Great Library, but it contained copies of the books deemed to be most useful in the ruling of a country. General histories, tomes of clan lineages, agricultural dossiers, and many more littered the shelves of the library, far off the beaten path.<p>

It was here that Az and Jeb retreated when they did not wish to return to their quarters. Az had already combed through the relevant books in the hope that there was some clue about magic, but the histories stored in the palace were more suited to major events and the intrigues of the four clans. It was interesting, and more than they had in the O.Z., but it wasn't magic.

"About this morning-" Jeb began as they walked in. Az was fresh from a few hours spent exercising Freeheart, Moonshadow, and Moonfire. Raw's mare had been pitifully happy to see familiar faces, equine or otherwise. The groomsmen informed Az that the Cloudrunner had only allowed them to feed and groom her. Any attempt to exercise her had been met with violence. Some of the more stubborn stable hands had ended up with broken bones and been summarily dismissed. Whilst Az took care of the horses, Jeb had tried to track down the location of the Great Library.

It had quickly become apparent that that would not be an easy task, even with the help of his network. Wonderland City was a vertical labyrinth. Years of decay had wreaked havoc on the city, rendering many of its areas unrecognizable and hazardous to traverse. It also created myriad hiding places, making it difficult to decide where to begin.

"Don't say it," she sighed. Purple magic radiated outwards and mingled with the soft golden light of the afternoon sun. "I would rather know how you are progressing with your network than dwell on our failings in the negotiations."

He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't call it a failing, Az. I'd call it a stalemate." When she only glared at him, he shrugged and pressed onwards. "Well, your father's informants are all in place." After sitting and stewing in negotiations day in and day out, he found it freeing to slip into the city at night to meet with the Shadow Man's agents. This, at least, was straightforward. There was no mincing of words, just a clear report on the movements of several key individuals.

"And?" Az prompted.

"Word is that Lord Lucan Spade and Lord Grandin are harboring envoys from Merry Land and Quox." He allowed the implications of that to sink in before continuing. "It is also entirely possible that the Duchess is well aware of their presence. She has been seen conversing with Lord Spade several times and has been invited to parties at both men's homes outside of Wonderland City."

Az frowned. The Duchess had been present at every session and was as prickly and confrontational as she had been at their first meeting. She still was not sure what to make of her. The Duchess was utterly opaque. Az prided herself on her ability to read other people, but it was no use with the Duchess. It only added to her mounting frustration with the other woman. It was a shame, because she was intelligent and by all accounts, a fighter and a survivor. "Do you suspect her of colluding with them in bringing in the envoys?"

"In truth? I am not sure. If Jack Heart is smart, he would use that connection to its best advantage."

"Using her as a double agent, so to speak," Az mused, following his train of thought. "Yes, that would be the wisest decision. Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing exactly who she is working for, is there?"

He shrugged. "Not yet. But soon enough. Let's hope we're right about her being a double agent."

"Why's that?"

"Otherwise, he's made a very bad choice in his fiancée."

She privately thought that Jack had never had a choice in the matter, seeing as he'd been betrothed to the Duchess since they were teenagers. Still, he had to feel something for her if he'd chosen to honor the betrothal even after wrestling control from his mother. "She's very beautiful."

"If you like that sort of thing." The Duchess oozed sexuality, but Jeb found her cold and unreachable. Perhaps she was different outside of negotiations, but he had his doubts. Wonderlanders were a strange bunch. Despite their reputation as passionate, emotional people, all the ones he'd met thus far were so tightly controlled it was a miracle that they did not explode.

Jeb realized that he'd been silent too long and Az was smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Have you had any luck searching for Raw?"

The amusement dimmed from her eyes. "I still cannot see or feel him clearly. But what I do know is that he is somewhere south of us."

"South. As in Quox?"

"No." Az shook her head. "There is a different feel to Quox. I am quite certain that he is still in Wonderland. And I know that he is still alive. I just…" She trailed off, thinking. She needed to try something else, something different from a scrying spell. Surely the users of wild magic had an equivalent, something that would make use of her power rather than fighting against it.

She was so _tired _of fighting her magic. Every day spent in fruitless negotiation with Jack Heart was another day when she was closer to losing control. All she wanted at this point was access to the Great Library. Instead, she was playing a very polite, slow-moving game of chess.

If she had to keep being patient, keep being polite, she was going to lose her temper. And the results, as DG said, were not going to be pretty.

Jeb knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. "What do you need, Az?"

The promise of respite, no matter how brief, was so welcome that she could not resist. Az's shoulders slumped and she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. "I need this dancing around to stop, Jeb," she murmured. "I'm so tired."

She felt his fingers glide over her cheek, soft and soothing. "Then rest for a while, love,"

"I wish I could." Az pulled back and looked him squarely in the eye. "We need to talk this through. We need to outline exactly what we think Jack Heart will demand, and what exactly we're willing to give."

Jeb almost sighed. She was doing it again, moving full steam ahead without consideration for her wellbeing. "Az-"

"Jeb." Her tone brooked no argument. "Use what I've been teaching you these last few days. Jack Heart is building towards something. It's obvious that he wants something quite substantial from us. Based on your observations, what do you think it is?"

"Your power." The answer was obvious. It was the only thing the O.Z. had that Wonderland didn't have the resources to obtain in one form or another. Yes, they had accepted the modified cure for the Vapors, but Jack Heart had scientists – Club scientists, at that – that were perfectly capable of synthesizing their own treatments for tea addictions and the debilitating side effects of withdrawal. And the grain, whilst welcome, was not an absolute necessity. The Queen of Hearts hadn't completely neglected the feeding of her people. After all, she needed them to be alive so that they could consume tea.

"Yes, but why?" Az persisted. The question nagged at her. It was especially disconcerting when she caught Jack Heart staring at her with a mixture of desperation and hope, his normal façade of smooth urbanity gone. "Most fear it or underestimate it. Few _want_ it."

That was true enough. Most citizens of the O.Z. were happier when they knew that the Gales were not using magic. The witch had certainly soured their opinion of its usage. His visit to the Vedu – an education is so many ways – had been a revelation. Magic was an intrinsic part of their culture, especially when roughly a quarter of their population possessed some degree of power. For them, magic was a part of everyday life, as natural as the air they breathed. The only other country that treated it the same way was Ix, with their cadre of sorcerers.

He frowned. "Perhaps there is more to these rumors of brewing tensions with Quox and Merry Land," he suggested. "If one of them is close to attempting an invasion…"

"I wonder the same thing. But the network would know about such a thing, wouldn't they?" A mobilized army was terribly conspicuous, both in terms of the army itself and the resources needed to move and sustain it.

"I think so. It's just conjecture-" He cut himself off when she jerked back, her eyes darting towards the shelves behind them.

"Someone's coming," Az hissed. By the time Elisa Club approached their table, Jeb was sitting comfortably in the chair beside Az, idly thumbing through a book as she pretended to write a letter.

"Your Highness, Commander Cain, please forgive my intrusion." The Head Librarian and Chief Chronicler was wearing the uniform of her office, an open robe in heavy green velvet with a hood trimmed in white and black fur. Beneath the robes was a practical Other Side-style skirt suit in gray wool. "May I join you?"

"Good afternoon Mistress Club. You are most welcome. Please, sit." Az had not seen the librarian since that first day at the palace and could only speculate as to why she was here now. She could not help the sudden hope that rose in her chest. If she could convince Elisa Club about the seriousness of her task, perhaps she could persuade Jack Heart to allow her access. They certainly seemed close enough.

Elisa sat across from Az and folded her hands on the table, the look in her dark eyes solemn. "I know this may seem like an odd request, Your Highness, but…it would be best if our conversation remained private."

Az and Jeb exchanged quick glances. Interesting. "Of course, Mistress Club. I can assure you that no one will be able to hear us, as I've already warded this area. How may I be of help?"

The librarian looked crestfallen but immediately swallowed it back. "I wished to speak to you before I left the city."

"You're leaving?" Az asked, surprised.

"I am accompanying Charlie to the Diamond City. He spoke to me of several strange buildings and devices that he could not identify. I…have an idea of what they might be and wish to confirm this myself." She looked as though she was waging some sort of internal battle, but continued on. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of speaking to you like this, but I am doing this on Giacomo's behalf. There is little that I can deny him." Her smile was equal parts fondness and exasperation. "He is, after all, my favorite cousin."

"You're here because of Ten?" Jeb inquired, leaning forward.

"Yes. I understand that the talks have not been moving forward as hoped." She looked between Az and Jeb expectantly, waiting for some sort of confirmation. Finally, Az nodded. "Giacomo believes that if you were to obtain a certain, valuable piece of information, it would perhaps make the situation easier."

"But you do not." It was a statement, not a question.

The librarian seemed to shrink in on herself. "I do not think it is wise to go behind the back of my king." She sighed resignedly. "And yet, here I am."

"Mistress Club, how do you expect us to believe what you say, especially when you are admitting that you are doing this against your better judgment and at the behest of your cousin, who is the king's chief advisor?" Was this simply another game? A trap, perhaps? For all that no one could overhear them now, there was nothing to stop Elisa Club from reporting their actions to Ten or Jack Heart.

"Because I was the one who discovered this." She reached into her robes and retrieved a small book bound in red leather, sliding it across the table to Az, whose eyes widened at the title. "You will find that most of the text is utterly unintelligible, but I've marked one passage." When Az only stared at the book and refused to pick it up, Elisa's hands fluttered slightly. "Please, just read it Your Highness."

Jeb moved his chair closer to Az's and quirked an eyebrow at her. She made a small noise and opened it to the marked page, allowing him to read it over her shoulder. By the time they finished reading Jeb's brow was furrowed with confusion and Az was utterly still.

"I fail to see how this is relevant."

Elisa shivered at the frosty tinge to the princess' tone. "Your Highness, you must understand. I know books – they are my profession, my _passion_. This book appeared on my desk, and you must believe that I know what books are on my desk and why." Especially since books had been falling into her hands willy-nilly. She swallowed and pressed on. "I consider myself to be a logical person. But after reading those words…" Her hands rose in the air, palms up, in a gesture of hopelessness. "And then you appeared, Your Highness. When Charlie spoke about how you raised the Diamond City-"

"It was an _illusion. _Nothing more," Az interrupted, realizing where Elisa was going and not liking it one bit.

"But there are others. North and south-"

"Could indicate Merry Land and Quox, yes, but they can also mean a number of other things. And you all believe that the 'one who has lived in darkness,' is me, even though it could apply to nearly anyone, am I right?" She slowly rose to her feet. "Let me be clear about one thing, Mistress Club: I put no stock in prophecies."

Elisa stared at the woman across from her, having caught on to her state of mind far too late. She was going to throttle Giacomo for putting her in this position – namely, dangerously close to being transformed into an insect and stepped on.

Jeb put a hand on Az's arm. "Az, calm down," he murmured. He remained unfazed when she turned her hostile glare on him. "You're glowing."

Az didn't even need to look down to confirm his statement. She simply took a deep breath, corralled her emotions, and reined her power in. "Forgive me, Mistress Club, but I will take my leave of you now. Enjoy your time in the Diamond City." She strode away before Elisa could even open her mouth.

"That didn't go well," Jeb remarked mildly.

"No," Elisa breathed. She was dismayed to discover that her hands were trembling. "No, it didn't."

"She really doesn't like prophecies. Tell me, have you heard of a little one from our corner of the world? It goes, '_The majestic queen of the O.Z./Had two lovely daughters, she._'"

She picked up the thread. "_One to darkness, she be drawn/And one to light, she be shown_-" Her eyes widened with dismay. "Oh. Oh no."

"Yep. All that talk of darkness and light doesn't help, either. Az has struggled with that; still does. Did Ten think Az would help because all of you think she's a savior?" He was genuinely curious. That didn't stop him from being annoyed that they'd upset her.

"Perhaps?" She didn't know what to think anymore.

Jeb shook his head and stood. "A little friendly advice – you might want to rethink your strategy. Now, I'm off to make sure that she doesn't blow a hole in something. I hope you find what you're looking for in the Diamond City, Mistress Club. And keep an eye out for Charlie."

"Thank you," Elisa said faintly as he left. Well. She had gone and botched that rather spectacularly. She eyed the book and put it back in her robes. "I knew you were trouble."

The next magically appearing book was destined for the deepest, darkest corner of the stacks. She'd had quite enough of them, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>After a few days of seething and stewing, Lucan Spade had worked himself into a rage of towering proportions. His master plan had been moving along quite nicely. It even seemed as though his careful cultivation of the Duchess was beginning to bear fruit. Through her, Jack Heart would become more malleable, making it easier to assist in his eventual destruction.<p>

But then Princess Azkadellia Gale sauntered into Wonderland, as bold as can be. What could have possessed the chit to do such a thing?

The Outer Zone was not supposed to be a factor in Wonderland politics, not anymore. Lucan knew that Jack was playing down Ambassador Raw's disappearance: he'd made some flimsy statement about him being overwhelmed by the strong emotional presence of Wonderland's citizens and needing a quiet place to recover. Surely Queen Lavender would have sent someone other than her heir if it was only a matter of relieving the ambassador from his post.

No, Princess Azkadellia's presence was ominous. It meant that perhaps the Outer Zone was truly considering an alliance with Wonderland and that was something that Lucan could not allow. Merry Land would not stand with him against the Outer Zone if it added its support to Jack Heart's claim to the throne. Lucan had already received one anxious missive from the Merry Land ambassador concerning Princess Azkadellia's surprise appearance. Even Quox would be slow in moving if the Outer Zone was in the picture, never mind the empire's military might. The Outer Zone had magic, which was ever an unknown factor in much of Nonestica. Already everyone was buzzing about how she'd managed to "raise" the Diamond City, even if it was only on the word of a madman.

Deliberate or not, the mention of the Diamond City had been a shrewd play. The people of Wonderland were feeling nostalgic. Anything related to the Diamonds and their glorious past was seized upon as a tribute and a plan for the future. Wonderland was great and it would be great again. Even an illusion of the Diamond City would be enough to stir up a frenzy of patriotism, and all because of a little magic.

His eyes narrowed. Magic. Perhaps that was the key. Princess Azkadellia's reputation needed to be undermined. How convenient that she had such an easily exploitable past. All he needed were a few whispers in the right places and the shining image she had put into place with her appearance would begin to erode.

It helped that there was a grain of truth to such rumors. Everyone knew about the sorceress and her reign of terror. And everyone but the youngest of babes remembered the day of the Double Eclipse, when the twin suns had stood still and all of Nonestica had been threatened with darkness. It would be prudent to remind everyone just who was to blame for that. It didn't matter what she was now, heir or sorceress. She could do nothing if the public was against her.

And wasn't that a tantalizing thought? Jack Heart needed the Gales desperately, but if the country wouldn't have her, well…

Lucan smiled slowly, his anger slowly dissipating. This was good. This was a plan that he could work with. Princess Azkadellia was nothing but a test, nothing but a stumbling block on the path of his ambitions.

And if she proved to be more, well…he would finish the job that the Guild assassins started.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Oh hey, it's prophecy time!


	13. Scare Card: Wonderland

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>Az knew that she was being irrational. It would be wise to stop and let Jeb catch up to her. He would talk her down and convince her to speak to Jack Heart when she calm and less inclined to say or do something to the detriment of their mission. Wise and logical.<p>

It was a shame then, that she was feeling neither wise nor logical. This was a game that she was not willing to play. She had had enough of prophecies and fate. If her experiences since the Double Eclipse had taught her anything, it was that she would make her own choices and that she would fight anyone who dared take that from her.

Especially some jumped-up Heart who fancied himself a king.

It was easy enough to fire off a simple tracking spell. The more she used magic, the less it fought her – but only to a certain point. Up, up, up she went, winding through dusty, deserted corridors and crumbling staircases, seeing firsthand the parts of the palace that Jack had neither the money nor the time to repair. It brought back memories of the Northern Palace, covered in ice, and of Finaqua, lost to the forests.

This was not the first time that she saw the parallels in their situations. If she had more time, if she was sure of his motives…but there was no time for sympathy, only answers.

She emerged in a domed hallway lined with columns carved from the same sandy-colored stone as the rest of the palace. The ceiling was a masterpiece of inlaid metalwork, its lines and curves telling a story from the bloodier pages of the country's history, a reminder how it constantly had to fight to maintain its freedom and independence. The smiths of Wonderland, both old and new, were truly masters of their craft. Their work was everywhere, an amalgamation of function and style that was utterly representative of the country and its people.

Jack Heart stood at the end of the corridor, facing a massive, magnificent wrought iron door. Az frowned as she approached, wondering if the shapes embedded within it were truly-

"It's the Eye Room – the true one, not the poor imitation my mother put in the casino," Jack remarked. It was only through supreme force of will that Az did not jump. "It is how the best and the worst are judged here in Wonderland. Once inside, the room searches within the deepest corners of your soul. It discovers who you truly are and puts it on display for everyone to see."

"You sound as though you dread such a thing," she said neutrally, drawing forward to examine the metalwork.

"Don't you?" Then, almost as if to himself, he murmured. "I do not always like what I see in the mirror."

She glanced at him sharply. Those were sentiments that had echoed within her own heart often enough. Was he playing another game, or was he genuine? "You sentenced your mother to this room."

"It is our way."

"It drove her mad."

"It did." At the end, she could not face the weight of accusation and the price of her greed. The Queen of Hearts would never leave the secure isolation ward of Wonderland City Hospital. The wing had been built for the dangerously insane – and those who failed the test of the Eye Room.

Az wondered what it took to subject one's own mother to such a punishment, tyrant or no. How much of it was justice, and how much was hatred? She reached out and placed a hand against the curious door. Memories raced through Az's mind, as vivid and real as the moment she'd lived them.

_A doll spinning in the air. Hands joined in the forest, glowing warm and bright. The tightness of her chest as the air rushed from her lungs while darkness consumed her. Draining the life from the small, pale figure stretched out on the bed before her. Marching on the Northern Palace with an army at her back. Pure power roaring through her, tinged sickly green. DG's hand, eyes wide and pleading. The feeling of being able to breathe once more. Shards of mirror glass, cold and sharp, mingling with the warmth of her blood. The desert breeze, scented with spices. The cave, no longer dark and forbidding. Flying over the Pertha Hills with Freeheart._

_ Jeb's heart beating beneath her hands._

Az's eyes opened. The cave in Finaqua had been her ordeal, the mirror that showed her true self. The Eye Room only reinforced what she already knew: that she was not the witch. She was Azkadellia Gale, broken but remade, victim of the darkness but champion of the Light.

"What did you see?" There was a deep sort of curiosity in Jack's eyes, and something else she could not identify.

She shrugged delicately. "Nothing that I did not know before." But something about the experience niggled at her. The way the Eye Room worked, the way it interacted with her, felt all too familiar. "I thought Wonderland did not use magic."

Jack's expression smoothed out as his gaze settled back on the doors. "This is a relic from the past, something that the dragons gifted to our ancestors. If the magic ever leaves it…it will be a sad day indeed." The smile he now turned on her was all charm and aching hollowness. It was a stark change from the candor of the last few minutes. It made her realize that none of her interactions with the king of Wonderland had been genuine. "But I assume that you didn't come here to speak of magic rooms. How may I assist you, Your Highness?"

So, they were back to stiff formality and veiled, diplomatic answers. She had neither the time nor patience for such things, and this was no longer a diplomatic situation. Perhaps it was time to be straightforward.

Once again, purple magic billowed outwards. Jack eyed its progress fearlessly. "Fascinating."

"I don't believe that anyone is listening, but it is best to be cautious, don't you agree?" She folded her hands and stared at him passively. "I would like to be perfectly honest. I expect the same courtesy from you."

"I always try to be honest."

A corner of her mouth quirked meaningfully. "Do you, Your Majesty? Very well. Why do you believe that I am the key to this prophecy of yours?"

He was suddenly tense, as though every muscle had coiled tight in his body and was ready to spring. Because she was so close to him, Az was suddenly aware of the fact that Jack was a big man – bigger than Jeb, but smaller than Jem. Still, there was nothing soft about the body hidden beneath those monotonous black suits. Jack Heart was not the urbane, sanguine bureaucrat he made himself out to be. There was something almost wild and untamed at the core of him, something that she had somehow managed to overlook.

Az had the uneasy feeling that so far, she'd only seen what Jack Heart allowed her to see. And wasn't that disconcerting? "There's no use in denying it," she stated, watching every subtle flicker of his facial muscles. "'_Amidst crumbled towers and circles broken_' is how it begins, does it not?"

"Who told you?" Oh. That was the true meaning of ice. Az could almost feel the chill skating over her skin. Whilst that exterior was genuine enough, that strange undercurrent remained. The ice was very thin and beneath it was boiling water. Was this the famous emotional volatility of Wonderland's citizens?

"Does it matter?" She barreled on before he could respond. "What game are you playing?"

"This is not a game," he bit out. There was no one else to act as a distraction between them, allowing Az to appreciate the extent of his acting skills. The only outward clue to his vexation was the subtle clenching of his jaw. If she had not caught on to his mood only seconds earlier, she would have thought he was merely closed off.

"I sincerely hope not, Your Majesty, for I am not in the mood to oblige. My reasons for being in Wonderland do not include aiding you in some farcical quest, no matter how beautifully worded it is." Somewhere, her mother and Glitch were probably throwing their hands up in despair but she could not be bothered in the least. It was exhilarating to finally speak plainly to him in some way.

"I don't recall asking for your help, Your Highness."

Az could not help but laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all. The man was lying to himself. "Oh? Can you truly tell me that my magic is not the means to some nebulous end of yours? Can you tell me that you haven't been building up to some grand request, something that will almost certainly require a certain skill set of mine? Well, I can assure you that magic is _not _the solution."

Something came very close to snapping inside of him. Az could almost see the change begin in his eyes, a subtle darkening of that frigid blue, before he seized control of his demons and fought them down. "And what if it is the only solution?" he inquired. "What if it is the only thing that can save your country? You cannot tell me that you would not fight for such a thing if you did not have it."

"Are your land and your people so doomed that you would place all your faith on _my _power?" Az countered, unconvinced. "We are not friends, and I am not certain that we are even allies."

"It grieves me to hear such a thing." Jack glanced away and then back. "We are not doomed." His voice was quiet. "Not yet."

"You are basing this feeling off a prophecy?" she scoffed.

His eyes flashed at her scornful tone. "I do not need a prophecy to confirm that my country is falling apart, Your Highness. All I need to do is look around me. Half of my subjects are hopelessly addicted and only half of them have the rehabilitation they need. The other half is listless or hopelessly corrupt. The Diamonds are all but extinct whilst the rest of the clans are barely hanging on. This city was once the envy of the continent but now? It is a city of bones." Light slanted harshly through the windows, throwing the planes and angles of his face into stark relief. "So no, I don't need it for that. What I do need is the _hope_ it provides."

The desperation in his statement rang true enough. Az had been there, but she'd had the support of her entire family and most of the burden of rebuilding had fallen on her parents. "I understand the need for hope," she responded. "But you're placing it on the wrong person, Your Majesty. _You're _the king. Wonderland is your responsibility, not mine."

"And part of that responsibility is asking for help when it is needed."

"You have not asked for help." Not in so many words, at least.

Jack paused. "Would you provide help if I asked plainly?"

A corner of her mouth quirked at his acknowledgment. At least he knew that they had been dancing around the main issues for days, wasting valuable time. "Do you have proof?" she asked. "I require more than the fancy words of a prophecy."

"Proof of what would tear my world in two?" She nodded, noting the way that he paraphrased one of the verses. "Would you truly help if I acquired it?"

"I would consider it," Az conceded reluctantly after some thought. She couldn't throw all diplomacy to the wind, even if she had in all likelihood gone in too deep at this point. "Especially if you were to consider _my _request."

"Access to the Great Library." He looked at her thoughtfully. "You want dragon texts, don't you, Your Highness?"

It was now Az's turn to seize up and shut down. She glared at him and wondered how he could have possibly figured it out.

Jack continued when it was clear that she would not speak. "I had wondered what we could possibly have that would interest you so much. Your reputation as a scholar is well known, but it had to be more than that. Dragon texts contain treatises on magic. Your magic is amongst the strongest of your line, and as far as rumor goes, the most volatile. It was not difficult to make the connection."

The truth hit a little too close to home for Az to be comfortable. "Yet another reason not to be dependent on magic," she said curtly. "You never know what it will do."

"Perhaps." He said nothing about the golden glow that wreathed her body. "So, do we have a deal? Concrete evidence as well as access to the Great Library in exchange for your help?"

She had to consider this. There was too much of an imbalance. He was offering her exactly what she wanted, leaving her with a rather open-ended promise of help. Mother would surely have words for her. And yet, she had come this far already. "_If _this threat turns out to be real. And only if we have explored all of the possibilities beforehand. All magic has a price, Your Majesty. I know that better than most."

Jack's eyes narrowed but he knew better than to ask if she was referring to Commander Cain's supposed resurrection. "Then what would you suggest, Your Highness?"

"Prophecies are ambiguous at best and subject to interpretation. There may be other answers."

"Elisa, Ten, and I have been over it," he began.

"Well, it is good that you have a fresh pair of eyes, isn't it?" she said briskly, raising an eyebrow.

He was beginning to think that she was more formidable than he'd initially though, and damned if he did not respect her for it. "Point taken."

"I'm glad we are in agreement." She folded her hands. "Now, what of this proof?"

"I will let the Duchess know that you wish to speak to her."

Well. It seemed as though Jeb's information hadn't been too far off the mark. Wouldn't it be interesting if the Duchess served the same capacity as the Shadow Man? She had to admit that it was the perfect cover. "I look forward to speaking to her."

That was not the exact truth, but if it meant that she had a better understanding of what was going on, well that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

"Come, Your Highness." Jack offered his arm. "I believe our business is concluded. We have a ball to attend."

Of course. Az had almost forgotten about the event that had been arranged in her honor. "I believe we do." She dispersed the spell with a wave of her hand and took the offered arm.

She would get her dragon texts – but at what price?

* * *

><p>Duchess didn't like the rumors that were circulating around the city. She had expected that the more salacious aspects of Azkadellia's turn as a sorceress would get around – juicy gossip was juicy gossip, after all. But the fervor had not died down and the whispers were becoming darker, more insidious. It was as though someone was keen to keep the fire burning until everyone was suspicious and on edge.<p>

There was a small and petty part of her that was tempted to leave things as they were. Her current relationship with Azkadellia was nothing if not combative. She took a certain amount of pride in deliberately provoking her. That serenity and poise simply could not be real. Still, Duchess was doing her no real harm when she tested the limits of what she could say without being utterly and completely insubordinate. These rumors, on the other hand, could spell ruin for the alliance that Jack was so desperate to broker.

And that was reason enough to try and counter them. If asked about the princess (and she was, often), her answer was simple and clear: Azkadellia was the epitome of diplomacy and grace and no, she did not appear to suffer from any lingering wickedness. It was galling to do so but she knew her duty.

One of those duties was discovering who was behind the whispers. Duchess had no doubt that it was Lucan Spade, for who else had motive to discredit Wonderland's biggest potential ally besides Merry Land and Quox? But unlike his dealings with the envoys she had no clear way to substantiate her instinct. She was chasing rumors and shadows, nothing that revealed a clear path to the leader of the Spades as the source.

It was enough to drive her politely insane. She longed for her forest getaway with surprising fierceness. She wanted nothing more than to sink into the warm waters of her tub and disappear for a few hours.

But there were roles to play and obligations to fill. Duchess fluttered from group to group in the ballroom, playing the part of hostess to the hilt. She kept careful tabs on who was likely to cause trouble over the Azkadellia situation and on those who were sympathetic. The work was tedious and the company less than perfect but there was no knowing when such information would prove useful. And so she smiled, paid compliments, and most of all, listened.

The hum of conversation quieted and there was no need to turn around to know who stood behind her.

"Duchess." Azkadellia's voice was warm and courteous. "I have not had the pleasure of your company since the ball began. Would your companions mind terribly if I monopolized your time for a moment?"

Duchess turned and met the princess' smile with one of her own. "I am sure that they would not, Your Highness." She made her apologies and the two of them began a leisurely turn around the ballroom. Though her presence did not appear to make the princess any more approachable, this worked to the pair's advantage as the other attendees kept a respectful distance.

"What a lovely dress," Az commented. "I have never seen anything quite like it in the Outer Zone."

"Nor would you, Your Highness. It is something of an Other Side design." It was perhaps the most provocative of all of Duchess' dresses, but she did love it. Swathes of black lace and satin draped lovingly around her curves, leaving one shoulder and most of one leg bare. A great deal of skin was revealed beneath the lace, with only a few strategic clusters of lace and the satin to keep her decent. It certainly had tongues wagging, which led to the desired effect – the attendees gossiped about her as much as they did about the princess.

It had also rendered Jack somewhat speechless, which pleased her greatly.

"Is it? My sister would be interested to hear of it. I know she misses certain things from the Other Side."

"They are certainly ingenious. You look wonderful as well, Your Highness." Azkadellia's dress was altogether too flowing and princess-like for Duchess' taste, but she had to admit that she looked ethereal in the long dress and high-necked cape that shimmered like sheets of hammered gold. Azkadellia looked particularly magnificent when she danced with Commander Cain in the first dance of the night.

It was with a slight pang that Duchess acknowledged how wonderful a couple they seemed. They were so in love that they looked nearly stupid with it. She could scoff at it all she liked but the fact remained that part of her wanted that very badly. Even now she could tell that Commander Cain's eyes never strayed from the princess for very long.

"Thank you." Azkadellia paused. "I assume that your fiancé told you to expect some type of overture from me."

"He did." Jack had informed her of his conversation with Azkadellia earlier in the day. He'd been shrewd to tell her just before they entered the ballroom so that she could not question him, damn the man. He knew that she would have objected and said that they were giving too much away too soon.

Still, they did have something of a deadline. They had to make a move before Lucan Spade decided to call the combined power of Merry Land and Quox down upon their heads.

"I hope I am not intruding too much-"

Duchess shook her head and smiled once more, patting the other woman's hand. The gesture felt entirely unnatural. "How may I be of assistance?"

Azkadellia glanced at her from out of the corner of her eye. "We must have a long chat, you and I. Might I call upon you for afternoon tea?" Her expression was one of wry amusement. "Of the non-addictive sort of course."

Her lips twitched despite herself. "I am at your service, Your Highness."

Cheshire save her. Tea with Azkadellia in her personal quarters, where they were likely to be left alone to discuss sensitive matters? Duchess would have preferred being locked in the Eye Room. Or sent on a fool's quest with Charlie.

"Wonderful." There was a slight dryness to the word, as though Azkadellia knew exactly what Duchess was thinking and thought the same thing as well. The impression was fleeting, however, and the princess was soon smiling quite widely. "Do tell me more of the _suovnas_, Duchess," she said, pitching her voice slightly louder for the benefit of those close by. "They provide such a truly unique experience. We have no such thing in the Outer Zone."

And that was how the Duchess found herself explaining _suovna _lore and etiquette to Azkadellia whilst pondering just how she was going to survive the upcoming experience. She could only thank Cheshire that the princess hadn't proposed meeting in a _suovna _instead.

"Ladies." Duchess allowed herself a small moment of pure female appreciation as Jack and Commander Cain approached. Commander Cain looked every inch the young hero in the same green velvet doublet and gold cape he'd worn on his arrival. As for Jack – well. She had yet to meet anyone who could wear a suit better. "May we interrupt you for more dancing?"

Azkadellia's eyes sparkled as she took her lover's offered hand. "I always welcome dancing." And with that they were off as the orchestra began a sweeping, romantic tune.

"Shall we?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as he offered his own hand.

"Of course. Do I need to act as besotted as those two?"

The corner of his mouth twitched briefly upwards. "It would not go amiss. The public has not seen the two of us together in several days."

She threw her head back and laughed, loud and full-throated, as though he had said something truly amusing. "That is true. And we wouldn't want the two of them to give a better show than the two of us, now would we?" Never mind that the other two had the advantage of real feelings.

"I daresay we wouldn't," he agreed, allowing a smile to cross his usually stern visage.

She loved his smile. They were so rare that even in this false context they were precious to her. She hoarded them the way a miser hoarded his money, cherishing each and every one in the privacy of her mind.

"Did the princess approach you about the matter we discussed earlier?"

Business as usual. Duchess couldn't even find it in herself to be disappointed. "Yes, she did. The princess is coming to my apartment for tea." She simply could not picture the two of them making inane conversation over delicately scented tea and fine china.

"Be nice," he chided, picking up on the subtle undertones.

"Oh Jack," she purred. "Her Highness certainly does not need me to coddle her." She could be delicate – exquisitely so, even – but only when the situation called for it. Azkadellia gave as good at she got and was infuriatingly gracious and polite about it, to boot. "Your conversation with her today proved that quite handily."

He inclined his head in agreement. "That is true. I apologize, it is second nature-" He cut himself off.

"To think badly of me? I am aware." Her tone was light and teasing, the perfect way to mask the bitterness of the sentiment.

"Duchess." Jack pulled her closer. To those watching, it appeared as though he was savoring her presence, but Duchess knew better. "Don't do this now, _darling_." The endearment was a warning.

"On the contrary, I cannot think of a better time." He couldn't walk away from her now, not without causing a scene.

"Don't push me." His breath skated over the bare curve between neck and shoulder. Duchess gritted her teeth, summoning all her control so that she did not do something so telling as to tremble.

"Push?" she echoed after the briefest of pauses. "And who will push you Jack, if not for me?"

His response was to spin her out. By the time she returned his expression was schooled into one of fond exasperation. "I don't recall asking for that, Duchess."

"That's the beauty of it, Jack," she breathed, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingers. She pressed her lips to his ear, fighting back a smirk as he tensed and relaxed, all within the space of a moment. "You don't need to."

She couldn't have timed it better if she tried. The orchestra stopped and Duchess stepped back, waving coyly at him whilst the onlookers laughed indulgently at her antics.

It was only fair if she threw him off balance. She was only returning the favor.

* * *

><p>"What lovely quarters," Az murmured, taking in every detail of the sumptuous setting around her. The outside of the building was nothing special – one crumbling façade amongst many in the city – but the inside was a very different story. Duchess' apartments boasted floor to ceiling windows that flooded the rooms with light, an abundance of straight, clean lines, rich fabrics, and bright splashes of red and gold against white.<p>

Duchess lowered a tray of tea onto the low, square coffee table that sat in the middle of the living area. "Thank you, Your Highness, though I am sure that you are only saying that to be polite." She, after all, hated the place. It was cold and lifeless compared to her little haven on Lake Mirana.

"I will admit that it is not to my taste," she allowed. Wonderland City was mainly composed of straight lines and exuded modernity. Az liked things that were a bit more old-fashioned and fussy. She'd loved the elegance of the Diamond City and wondered how the two places could be so very different.

"It is expected," Duchess replied. She began pouring the tea and realized that her companion had been silent too long. She looked up to find Azkadellia staring at her from the window with a speculative look on her face. She reviewed what she'd said and wondered. She could not have possibly given herself away so easily. "Tea?"

"Of course." The princess paused and decided that now was not the time to ponder that enigmatic statement. There were other, more pressing matters to attend to. "It would be best to speak privately. May I?" She waved her fingers in the air significantly.

Duchess shrugged. "I sweep my quarters every day, Your Highness, but if it eases your mind you may do so."

"It will."

The blonde merely blinked placidly as a wave of purple magic rolled over her and spread throughout her quarters. "I hope you've not added some other sort of nasty spell to that," she observed idly, raising a cup to her lips. "I would hate to be caught unaware."

Az mirrored her movements. "You would know."

There was something of a stalemate as the two women eyed one another, realizing that they were, for all intents and purposes, equal. "Touché," Duchess said, raising her teacup in a wry salute.

"Mmm." The tea was interesting, scented with citrus and some other fruit that she could not identify. "I've been informed that you're the one with all of the information regarding Merry Land and Quox's movements."

"Call it a pet project of mine – one that I am rather reluctant to share with you." Her gaze was unapologetic. "I believe that Jack puts too much stock in your power."

"In that we are in agreement. However, I am loathe to make any decision without being well-informed."

Duchess sighed and acquiesced, reporting as coldly and precisely as when she came to Jack and Giacomo. By the time she finished her throat was dry and the pot of tea had gone cold. She rose to heat another pot and to allow her companion to gather her thoughts. The silence was stifling when she returned and poured fresh cups.

"I do not doubt your information, Duchess." The evidence certainly seemed to corroborate what Jeb was getting from the Shadow Man's spies. "Indeed I admit that both countries pose a legitimate threat. It is not, however, as dire as that prophecy that your fiancé seems to be holding so dear…frankly, I am not sure what use I am at this point."

Duchess set her cup into its saucer with an audible _clink_. Her movements were exquisitely controlled as she set them down on the table. "What prophecy?"

Az frowned. "The prophecy. The one Elisa Club claims was slipped into her possession, the-" Her eyes widened in understanding, then narrowed in speculation. "He has not told you."

Duchess couldn't even form the words. Her mind was awhirl with this new information, assembling and disassembling until she arrived at the logical conclusion: Jack still didn't trust her. How else could she explain the fact that Princess Azkadellia had known about this before her?

Useless. After all the she had done, everything she discovered, he still couldn't bring himself to acknowledge the fact that she had changed.

Waves of self-loathing and despair threatened to wash over her. But the emotions, so strong and unfamiliar, triggered something else inside of her. No. She would not let anyone, not even Jack Heart, bring her to this. Not for another second, not for a lifetime.

When she finally raised her head, her eyes were clear. Azkadellia was looking back at her with something akin to compassion in her gaze. Duchess neither needed nor wanted it.

"Your relationship is not as it seems," she observed.

"It is complicated and that is all I will say on the matter."

"That is your right." Az heaved a sigh and wondered how situations had become so much more complicated. She hadn't expected this side of the Duchess, one that was ruthlessly efficient and likely a match for her father in her skill in espionage. She certainly hadn't expected the vulnerability. Jack was her sore spot and Az understood that better than most.

This wasn't supposed to _happen. _She had already conceded far too much. "I might as well return the favor and tell you of the prophecy. It is always better to have multiple perspectives."

"Thank you. Perhaps we will be able to determine if there is an alternative to whatever desperate solution Jack seeks." Thank Cheshire that she had not pressed and instead offered an opportunity to focus her mind on something else. Duchess felt oddly grateful.

"Perhaps we will," Az murmured.

Wonderland was certainly full of surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

****I'm so sorry, the wait was inexcusable! I thought I'd write like mad over the holiday break but no dice. I think I was too happy to just sit and read fun books (as opposed to my usual diet of academic texts). But here's a nice, slightly longer chapter! I have to admit that this political intrigue is rather difficult to write. I want some action!

Oh! Splinters received some lovely fanart, courtesy of the fabulous **Shahrezad1**! Go over to my profile page for the link, and show her some love! Thanks, dearie!


	14. The Turn: Wonderland

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>Elisa felt the first few tentative drops of water on her nose and squinted up at the sky. The sunlight that had been strong and clear for the entire morning was now amber, shining weakly through clouds that were growing increasingly grey and heavy. She estimated that she had about ten to fifteen minutes before she had to pack up.<p>

She turned back to the profile in front of her. The entire section she'd spent the last two days excavating had already been mapped and all that remained was to record her observations of the layers. She used her trowel to gouge out a clod of dirt, dumping it into the palm of her hand. She rubbed the sample between her fingers to get a better idea of its texture and composition. Notes went into the journal at her side, meticulously labeled and sectioned to cross-reference with the folio of sketches she was rapidly filling.

"Silty loam," Elisa muttered to herself, noting the sample's color from artists' swatches before moving on to the next layer, being careful not to smudge her maps or notes.

The raindrops were fat and cold by the time she finished. Her folio and journal were the first tools to be packed away, carefully tucked into an oiled satchel for safekeeping. The next step was to take care of the trench. Heavy rolls of oiled sackcloth were unrolled and carefully laid against the section before being carefully weighed down with rocks. Elisa repeated this several times until she was sure that it was secure and her profile would not be too damaged by the rain. Artifact bags were sealed and placed into padded and lined wooden crates. Her trowel, brushes, measuring tape, and other tools were tucked into a burlap roll and securely tied with leather straps.

By the time she tugged the hood of her waterproof cloak over her head, the drizzle had become a full-fledged storm. Thunderclouds boiled overhead, heavy with their burden. Thunder rumbled menacingly, heralded by brief flashes of sulfurous yellow light. This was the last of the summer storms. Wonderland would have a brief respite before the dreary freezing rains of winter approached.

Where would Wonderland be by winter? Elisa wondered as she began loading her equipment onto a cart. Would her people finally have a chance to work towards peace and a way to make something of themselves again? Would they still be in their current situation, slowly pulling themselves upwards? Or worse – would Wonderland be at war?

No Chronicler could ever wish for war. She'd never been able to understand those who found peacetime boring – there was _always_ something to learn – but then again, she was a true Club. There are always something new and exciting on the horizon. Still, Elisa had had enough of suffering and machinations. She never wanted to write of death ever again.

Perhaps that was why she had gone along with Giacomo's plan. Someone was propelling Wonderland down a dark path once more and she would do all that she could to prevent it, even if it meant disobeying her king. Even if it meant stepping outside the bounds of the Chronicler and becoming part of the story, rather than simply observing it.

In truth, she had never been terribly good at following the rules. She abided by them simply because she often had no qualm with them, but when she did…well.

Elisa was just hitching her mule to the cart when Charlie came clattering up to her on his horse. The knight looked half-drowned and exhausted in the waning light. "My apologies, milady!" he cried. "I was checking traps in the woods when the storm fell upon me and-" He stopped abruptly, his gaze darting from the packed cart to the meticulously covered trench.

What a dear man. She smiled at him fondly as she climbed into the cart. Charlie reminded her of other members of her clan, the ones what were so absorbed in their interests that they quite forgot how to interact with society as a whole. Charlie was better though, because he was honest and kind and had not a whit of guile about him. "As you can see, I am quite all right, Sir Charles," she called over the rain. "I've had a great deal of practice excavating in such weather. Shall we return?"

His horse fell in beside the cart easily. "Have you found anything of interest today, milady?" he inquired.

"Everything is of interest, Sir Charles. Except, perhaps, pottery," she laughed. Several relatives were ceramic experts and she had never understood their excitement for it. There were few things more horrifying to her than the thought of washing, sorting, and examining piles of the stuff. Issues of production and distribution were deathly boring and she detested chronologies based on ceramic typologies. Still, the information derived from pottery was essential to the big picture, and Elisa was always interested in that. "We certainly have more to wash and catalogue tonight, if you are interested."

"I am at your service." Charlie had proven to be an excellent assistant. He was always careful whilst washing artifacts and he never mixed contexts. Once she'd given him a refresher on penmanship, he was more than happy to write down her observations as she dictated them to him. It made cataloging go much faster than normal.

It also helped that Charlie had such passion for the Diamond City. It was clear in the way that he had declared himself its caretaker. He knew every aspect of the city whether it was covered by the jungle or not, which made him an excellent resource when Elisa compared historic maps of the city to the current ruins. Overall, mapping of the site had certainly gone faster with his help. He knew all there was to know about the city now and wanted to know everything that Elisa could tell him.

That was one of the reasons why Charlie had gone to Wonderland City. As he explained to her, he only recently gained access to a structure whose past identity eluded him. His own investigations revealed an interior filled with strange items that he could not identify. It was all too serendipitous that the Outer Zone envoy had arrived at the Diamond City just as he was preparing to report on its presence to his king and attempt to solve the mystery.

Elisa was beginning to wonder just how serendipitous this all was. Significant events were beginning to coincide, one after another: Ambassador Raw's disappearance, the lingering threat of Quox and Merry Land, the appearance of Princess Azkadellia, the prophecy, and now this.

_Cheshire smiles_. The ancient proverb rose unbidden in her mind. This type of chaos was precisely the sort of thing that the trickster enjoyed most. What hand was their god playing?

The cart rattled to a stop outside of her quarters, breaking her rather alarming train of thought. The routine was quick and easy: she unloaded all of the equipment whilst Charlie took care of his horse and her mule. They usually finished at about the same time. Depending on the day, one of them would begin super while the other set up the washing stations. After dinner the work began with washing, cataloguing, and discussion.

"I learned something today," she said conversationally, breaking the seal on the first artifact bag.

Charlie perked up immediately, shifting in his seat until he could face her fully. He was one of a rare breed of people that truly listened. When one spoke to him, his attention was fully riveted and he hung on to every word, tossing them over and over in his head until he reached some form of understanding. "My ears are yours, milady."

Elisa stifled a grin. She'd tried to get him to call her by her first name, but Charlie was a stickler for formality. "This building – whatever it is – is old. I've compared the first layer to some of the test trenches we dug when I first arrived on the site, and it seems that it's contemporary with the first phases of the entire city." The trench also showed her that the building had been as extensively used and rebuilt as the palace. "I cannot confirm dates until the first samples are analyzed back in Wonderland City, but it is safe to say that it was one of the first buildings on this site."

He frowned. "But it is not within the First Ring."

"I know." The trenches corroborated the story written in the historical records, which stated that the oldest part of the Diamond City was the innermost ring that contained the palace, the nobles' quarter, and the royal marketplace. The fact that this outlying building was probably of a similar date was intriguing to say the least. "Not only is it outside the First Ring, but it lies just on the Diamond Thoroughfare."

The four main roads leading to the castle were laid out on the cardinal directions, each named for one of the four clans. South and north were the Spade and Diamond Thoroughfares and east and west the Club and Heart Roads, respectively. Buildings on these roads would have been highly significant because of their direct route to the palace. "A first phase building outside of the First Ring, located on the Diamond Thoroughfare and extensively rebuilt," Elisa murmured to herself. The old maps were frustratingly vague and only labeled the building with a strange symbol.

"As I suspected." Charlie smiled brightly and gently rubbed his fingers against potsherds in his basin to remove the dirt. "It had to be important."

"Yes, but why?" Elisa scowled. "I still cannot find any point of reference for the strange furniture there, nor the layout…" As far as she could tell, the building was a series of circular pavilions that spiraled outwards in a steadily increasing pattern. Each new addition was a new pavilion. Elisa assumed they were pavilions because out of all the buildings that remained, this one had almost been entirely swallowed by the forest. Her trench showed no walls, but circular stains in the soil indicating the use of posts in construction. The stains told her that the pavilions were entirely made of wood, which accounted for their lack of preservation in the wet, humid environment of this part of Wonderland. She'd recovered a few samples in her excavations that suggested that the wooden pavilions were brightly painted or lacquered. The use of circles corresponded with the architecture of the city itself, but the materials spoke of another building tradition altogether.

The furniture was an even deeper mystery. Remnants of long, low wooden platforms were found in every pavilion, large enough to hold several humans lying side by side, if their dimensions were to be believed. Of course, anything organic such as fabric would have long rotted away, leaving nothing for her to interpret.

"Milady, I can assure you that we will find the answers," Charlie assured her. "There are no two finer minds on the quest!" He held a metal object up to the light. "Ah, another one of these strange toilet instruments!"

Besides broken pottery, which Elisa believed to be remnants of large open bowls, she'd turned up a number of metal instruments that appeared to be used for grooming. Tarnished silver clippers like the one Charlie held in his hand were found in every pavilion. They were reminiscent of the clippers used to cut one's fingernails, but these were much bigger and could not have possibly been used on humans. In fact, the building probably had little use for humans at all, if their scale was anything to go by.

But if the strange building was not for human use, who used it? She had already located the Diamond City's various stables, not that the clippers could have been used on equines. She was beginning to entertain the idea that the pavilions were some type of absurd public grooming place. Perhaps it was an embassy. The wizards of Ev were rumored to be quite strange, and with their traditions of magic they were likely to have had a long-established presence in Wonderland.

"I kept hunting falcons for my knight master," Charlie mused as he moved on to clean the clipper. Because it was metal – likely steel or iron – they did not wash them but instead cleaned them with special cloths and solution. "We used instruments such as these to trim their feathers, but none so large as these."

"Yes, they mention using similar instruments to groom gryphons in _The Temple of Amakek_," she remarked absently, then froze.

"Gryphons, milady?" He chuckled. "Yes, my knight master compared them to his falcons all the time, but only in jest. Some of his best friends were gryphons." His gaze was thoughtful as he stared into the fire. "I haven't thought of the gryphons in quite some time."

Elisa pressed her fingertips to her temples, heedless of the water that dripped down her face. "Charlie…Charlie, are you telling me that you remember gryphons?" The last word sat so heavy on her tongue that she almost had to force it out.

"Why, yes," the White Knight said, confused. "Don't you, milady?"

"I'm beginning to think that you're one of a handful who should, but don't, for some reason. As for the rest of us…"

What was _happening_? Why had she – and the rest of Wonderland – forgotten about the third party of the Great Alliance? Why were they remembering now? Surely, the appearance of _The Temple of Amakek _on her desk had been no coincidence, and now the pavilions, which were almost certainly linked to the gryphons.

But one question rose above all else: where were the gryphons now?

* * *

><p>Az was beginning to realize that magic, in all its forms, was a double-edged sword. She'd thought, rather naively, that once she had access to the dragon texts in the Great Library all the answers would fall into place. She would get her magic under control and make her merry way back home.<p>

Now she knew why there were so few theoretical texts on magic back in the O.Z. Magical theory was _horrid_. "_Creating a kinaesthetic perspective on magic suggests that a truly phenomenological study of it is grounded in the body and mind. It can be explored in how magic impacts on and through the body and is understood through the medium of the relationship of the individual and the world. Magic works first and foremost through the body to influence the embodied mind and cognition is secondary rather than primary. When the question of structure arises, magic loses its fundamental points and is reduced or weakened in relation to the kinaesthetic movements of the sensing and sensed body. What the individual does in relation to the motions of magic, how it is sensed through body, is utterly visceral. Magic is the body and the mind, working through muscles and ligaments, through actions and thought, yet is utterly unconscious. Its meaning is derived from and through the individual, not a cognitive precipitate of mind without body, or body without mind_."

She put her head down on the book and tried not to scream out in frustration. Az was smart. She knew that and made no apologies for it. But never before had she been so stymied –and by _words_. It was baffling. All of the words were ones that she knew and they were strung together in a logical order, yet somehow the concepts were so foreign that it was a wonder that they were written in Standard. The only thing she understood was some vague notion that true, wild magic was bound up in the body and mind and was without structure. The frustrating part was that she knew that already. The book before her was intimating that there was no way of controlling it and _that_ was unacceptable.

The foremost expert on dragons and dragon magic was an elderly Club named Marco. When she'd asked him to give her the definitive text on using magic, he'd blinked at her disapprovingly. "Young lady," he boomed, cowing her in a way that would have made her godmother proud. "I have made the study of dragons and their magic my life's work. I have read almost all there is to know. If there is a definitive text, do you not think that I would have written it myself?"

It was obviously an old wound and Az did not want to press, so she silently accepted the small stack of books that Marco had prepared to supplement her first. At least he had been kind enough to provide a few historical texts to give her some sense of context when it came to the dragons and their magic.

Draconic lore was endlessly fascinating. Historically, the first wave of dragons flew to Nonestica from their ancestral homeland of Aesgarda thousands of years ago. Scholars continually debated the exact dates of the migrations because even hundreds of years ago, dragons were rare. More intriguing was the fact that they did not speak of the migration or the reasons behind it. Because of this, speculation was rampant. Popular theories included the complete destruction of Aesgarda, prompting a mass exodus, colonization, and absurdly enough, trade. Surely there was nothing going back to Aesgarda, especially now that the dragons had all but disappeared. Sometimes there were sightings in the Impassable Mountains, or visits to Ev's City in the Clouds, but those were few and far between.

As for Wonderland, well, no one had heard from the dragons in the Spine since the coup.

But Az was more interested in the magic. According to the histories, dragons were inherently magical and thus, adept sorcerers. Nonestican mythology claimed that the dragons taught the first human sorcerers, speculating that contact with the dragons somehow caused magic to spring up amongst certain humans. It was widely agreed that before the dragons, magic was the sole purview of the gods. The Ancients that sprang from the ground and claimed the O.Z. as their own were the most powerful humans of all, perhaps because of their connections to Lurline and the fae. The Ancients were also tutored by dragons, and shaped magic into what it was today.

All of that information was close, yet not close enough. That was why Az turned to the theoretical texts, supposedly written by dragons themselves. Az was doubtful. If dragons were inherently magical, she imagined that all they needed were lessons and a fair bit of practice – and when you were practically immortal, as all dragons were, there was a lot of time to do just that. Why would they ever feel the need to philosophize on the structure and the whys and hows of it all? But perhaps that was just Az projecting her own feelings onto the species that she was so desperate to know and understand. She had the feeling that the dragon texts were more likely to be the works of human writers (probably Clubs) trying to make sense of something that essentially made no sense.

Lurline save her, she was going to scream.

But Az just took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and dove back in. "_Not all magic is, in a restrictive sense, images, mental or otherwise, though the reality of them in the individual's regard is such that the work is done within magic rather than within the self…_"

She lost herself in the books, flipping back to the histories as soon as her thoughts grew fuzzy around the edges. Time passed, and it was only the touch of a familiar hand that brought her back.

Jeb smiled down at her. "Working hard?"

Az tilted her head back and blinked at him, wondering if he was really there. "Jeb? What time is it? I'm sorry, but they just…" she waved a hand at the pile in front of her.

"Pulled you in?" he supplied, his expression understanding. "I was waiting outside, but after a few moments I managed to talk the librarian to let me come and get you." Though Jack had indeed granted both Az and Jeb access to the Great Library, he was obsessive about the secrecy of its location. Whenever Az had time, a Scarab picked her up from the palace and ferried her over. The windows of that particular one were shuttered and barred, and she was separated from the cockpit. The Scarab then landed on an obscure dock near the lowest levels of the city, in a place that was utterly unfamiliar to her. There was always a pair of Club librarians waiting to escort her in and out, guiding her through a veritable labyrinth of doors and elevators locked with keys and codes before she arrived at the library proper.

The Great Library as it was now was completely makeshift due to the years of hiding and moving. Books were placed on shelves if possible, but were often placed in strategic piles in specific rooms, based on their content. One of the librarians had been kind enough to show her an old book of plates showing the Library in all its former glory – and glory was the perfect term for it.

Like the rest of the city, the old Great Library was built to go straight up – and up it went, as its collection expanded over the course of hundreds of years. All Az could think as she perused the plates was _light_. In the old Great Library, there was no such thing as a dark corner. Everything was white, from the tiles to the walls to the curled ironwork of the stairs and rails. Against this background the books popped, as did the varying shades of green that made up the robes of the librarians. A massive circular white marble desk dominated the main floor, where no less than eight librarians worked at a single moment. Three librarians worked each floor, one whose sole job it was to check on scholars and make sure no one was lost amongst the stacks. Glass elevators shot silently from floor to floor for those who could not manage the stairs.

This was the academic heart of Nonestica. And like much of Wonderland, it was lost. Once the Diamond City was in ashes, the Queen of Hearts set her sights on the Great Library. With the Diamonds massacred and the Spades scattered, her only enemy was knowledge. The librarians, however, had been warned, and in a feat still unmatched in its scale, managed to empty the Great Library in three days. The Queen of Hearts, furious at being thwarted, ordered the building burned and its former keepers to be labeled as traitors.

Az admired their dedication. Without them Nonestica would be without one of its greatest treasures.

"Come." Jeb offered her his hand. "It's late and the books will be waiting for you tomorrow."

It was only when she finally stepped foot in her quarters that she realized how tired she was. Her eyes ached from reading pages and pages of cramped script under dim lighting. The muscles of her neck, shoulders, and back were knotted tight from sitting hunched over a desk for hours at a time. And most of all, her head felt as though it was stuffed with wool thanks to the obscure nature of the magical theory. She slumped on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"Az?" The bed sank beneath Jeb's weight and the warmth of his fingers joined hers over her temples. "Are you all right?"

"I love research." Her voice was muffled. "I do, I really do. But it's all work and no answers and Jeb, if I don't have the answers-" She couldn't bear to finish the sentence. "Then there's the promise I made to Jack Heart and I don't know what he'll ask of me…"

"Hey, shhhh." His presence was all warmth, calm and soothing. "What's done is done. We'll deal with the king's requests when they come. As for the books, you've just started. There's still time. One way or another, you'll find your answers."

His hands drifted down and began rubbing soothing circles onto her shoulders. "You're too tense," he scolded softly, pressing into knots with his fingertips to release them. "Too much sitting and debating and worrying. You need to get out into the fresh air. We'll exercise the horses tomorrow."

"It's different for you," she complained. "You're always out and about, meeting the Shadow Man's agents."

Jeb chuckled, his hands moving lower. "If that's a hint for me to bring you along I'm not taking the bait. You're doing too much already. Trust me, if there's anything important you'll be the first to know."

"I'd better be," Az grumbled. She couldn't help but smile though as Jeb's laughter hummed against her ear. Her head lolled forward and a small moan escaped from her lips as his fingers pressed against a particularly sore spot.

Jeb's fingers tightened reflexively at the sound, digging into the soft silk of her dress. She looked gorgeous now, the glow from the lights throwing out sparks of fire in the darkness of her hair and shimmering like gold against her skin in a way that had nothing to do with the Light and everything to do with her.

Az's eyes fluttered shut as his lips brushed the back of her neck, his fingertips gliding through her hair before settling at her hips. Her own lips parted on a ragged breath as his mouth inched higher, setting off a thousand tiny storms within her. She turned her head and with that silent plea he kissed her, cradling her in his arms as she melted into him.

It had been far too long since they had been together like this and it showed in the way that Jeb's teeth scraped lightly across her lower lip. He smelled of leather and steel and of things wild and untamed. She wanted all of it, wanted all of him, wanted to posses and _take_-

-_Oh yes, he was a sweet one, so young and strong and full of life. She could feel him now, racing towards that edge and building into the most delicious crescendo. All of that life and power was hers to take and she did just that. As his pleasure and power flowed into her, she tossed her head back in a triumphant scream, her body shuddering with release._

Jeb felt Az go rigid and panicked in his arms and immediately let her go, closing his eyes as his body protested the separation.

Az barely noticed and sprang away, the horrible image still burning in her sight. Sometimes, the sorceress had been too greedy and overzealous in her appetite, draining her companions in soul as well as body. "I'm sorry," she gasped out. "But I couldn't-I saw-no, I can't tell you what I saw-"

"Why not?" The question came out harsher than expected, but he was still just a man and a young one at that. Every nerve was still alive and humming and right now there was no way to be graceful about it. Still, he was sorry for the way that she paled and flinched away from his tone and he was immediately on his feet, searching for the right words to say.

Az struggled to hold back her tears as she paced back and forth. That chapter of her life was supposed to be over. She'd fought her demons and won, both in the cave at Finaqua and on that cold and rainy battlefield. She knew who she was and felt safe with the knowledge that her power, no matter how wild and wily, was completely her own. And yet every time she shared an embrace with Jeb that was less than chaste, those old memories came roaring to the forefront, destroying their intimate moments.

It was the most wrenching kind of torture. Az loved Jeb with every fiber of her being and she knew that she would love him and only him as long as she drew breath. She wanted to be with him in every sense of the word – but how could she be with him when the touch of his hands brought back things best left in the dark? How could she be with him when his face was replaced with those of countless others and the witch's thoughts and feelings flowed through her? This was something that she could not control and that was simply unbearable.

She felt robbed. In moments like these it was like the witch had never left, stealing everything that was bright and beautiful and hers.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "But it's…you know what it is, I can't-" The inability to articulate her thoughts left her feeling even more hopeless and now, angry.

"I do know, Az, I do. And we agreed that we would work it out and take it slow-"

"_How? _It's not working, Jeb!" It was infuriating to realize that no matter how whole she felt, there were still pieces inside of her that were just as jagged and fragile as before. Would she always be this way, so broken and unable to be fixed?

"I don't _know_!" And that was the problem, wasn't it? He had no frame of reference for a situation like this. All he knew how to do was be patient and gentle and hope for the best, but even he had to admit that this course of action wasn't working. Words weren't his providence – that distinction belonged to Az – because they often became stuck in his throat or sat heavy and clumsy on his tongue. As for his actions, well, the situation spoke for itself. "Az, please, just let me help."

"You _can't_," she spat, her voice splintering around the words. "Just go!"

The light faded from his eyes. "You got it," he said, cold and remote, unknowingly sounding just like his father had during those first few days out of the suit. He was out of the room in seconds, the sound of the door slamming splitting the silence like a gunshot.

Az stared at the door between their suites and threw herself on her bed, feeling her own heart cracking in two. How long could Jeb stand to wait for someone who could barely stand his touch? Was love enough to keep him here, forever battling with and against her over a foe that existed only in memory?

She could not – _would not_ – answer those questions. Not if she wanted to stay sane.

On the other side of the door, Jeb pressed his forehead to the wood and closed his eyes. The sound of Az's sobs was muffled and it took all of his strength not to go back in there and do what he could to ease the pain. But Az had hurt him by not accepting him and he didn't want to go through that twice in one night.

His feelings hadn't changed, though. He loved her and would cheerfully wait until the world fell down if it meant being with her. There was nothing he wouldn't do to help her feel whole again.

But how could he convince her of that? Jeb hovered there until she was quiet, so close and yet so far, the distance between them as cold and lonely as the Frozen Wastes.

* * *

><p>Lucan Spade surveyed the soldiers arrayed before him. They were not the same Spade Army that had served Wonderland in glory for years, but they would do. Once they were in power, they would recoup their numbers and reclaim their legacy.<p>

"Your orders, sir?"

Lucan's eyes glinted in satisfaction. "Find and secure the Diamond City. It is time we showed Jack Heart what kind of power Wonderland deserves."

"Yes, sir!"

As the door closed behind the retreating figures, he glanced over at the man sitting still and silent in the corner. "Is that bold enough?" he demanded.

The Quoxian ambassador tilted his head, though whether it was in acknowledgment or agreement, he did not know.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

Well! Just as the Turn reveals a new card, some new information is revealed here. I apologize for the very long wait, but I hit the half-point slump in my Ph.D. and that affected pretty much everything else. It has not been a productive few months, but hopefully that's changing! Anyway, the result is a chapter that draws a lot on what I know...a.k.a. archaeology. Hope it wasn't too much for you guys, especially the theory!

Special thanks go to MatsuMama and poptate, as usual. Their encouragements and cajoling keep me going.


	15. Drawing Hand: Wonderland

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>The empty passageways and rooms of Wonderland Palace were marvelous places to get lost. The courtiers avoided them out of distaste, the civilians because they were barred, and the rest of the court (ex-Resistance fighters-turned-court spies and miscellaneous others) was far too busy with their work to even bother. Giacomo himself had a full schedule that had him wistfully thinking of days that were longer than twenty-four hours.<p>

Still, even he needed time to himself and do what he did best: think and plan. If he could do so in a place where no one disturbed him, then that was good enough. It was even better when he could thoroughly catalogue the undisturbed portions of the palace. It paid to know where he could smuggle Jack or various other personas if the current situation took a turn for the worst. In his meandering walks, he had already discovered a number of hidden rooms and passages that suited such needs quite nicely. In return he had a quiet space where he could parse every bit of information coming his way and act accordingly.

Giacomo had to admit that when he did not have this time he was prone to acting rashly – though rashly for a Club meant something entirely different than it did to other Wonderlanders or especially other clan members. Rash meant dispatching Elisa to tell Princess Azkadellia and Commander Cain about the prophecy. Still, he could not regret doing so, even if it meant putting himself in a bad situation with Jack.

Jack had, in fact, managed to track him down one of these very corridors.

_"Giacomo. May I ask what you are doing here?" The king sighed. "Never mind. You have a reason for everything you do, don't you?"_

_ He paused mid-stroll. It was wishful thinking, but he'd hoped to avoid a confrontation with Jack over the situation with the prophecy. "Jack. It is good to know that your tracking skills are as good as ever." The fact that Jack managed to find him here without even the aid of broken flora or fauna (not that he left trails like that – Caterpillar taught them better) was a testament to his skill._

_ "Yes, well, we have to talk, don't we?"_

_ "Perhaps we're better off fighting it out," Giacomo suggested, eyeing his posture. Feet apart, weight spread evenly, shoulders loose, hands open. _

_ A quick smile flashed across Jack's face, more feral than friendly. His civilized veneer slipped slightly to reveal the fury within – always a perilous prospect. "You would lose."_

_ "It is possible." They were usually evenly matched. Their technique and strength were on par, so it was a question of what would prevail: cool head or fiery heart. Judging by the events of the last few weeks, Jack would probably win. Giacomo would never admit to that, of course – Clubs were humble enough, but he still had pride._

_ "Hmmm. Tempting. But perhaps I'll settle for why you told Princess Azkadellia about the prophecy."_

_ "I would have told you my reasons regardless."_

_ "Interesting." Jack began circling him. Giacomo stood his ground but remained vigilant, subtly shifting into the same stance Jack displayed earlier. This did not go unnoticed. Satisfaction and anticipation mingled equally in the king's eyes. "And yet you did not consult with me before dropping such an important piece of information."_

_ "We have consulted, negotiated, and prevaricated and gone nowhere. It was time to give them something in the hopes that they would reciprocate. And they have." Giacomo hesitated, knowing full well that he was about to step over the line. "It's not that they know, is it, Jack? You're relieved that they do."_

_ "Do not presume to put words to my thoughts or feelings, Giacomo." Ice and fire mingled equally in his voice. "You are my advisor. Explain to me how I am supposed to trust you when you do something like this. Has your time with my mother affected you so much?"_

_ He probably deserved that, but the accusation still hurt. Giacomo looked down and said nothing._

_ "Tell me," Jack persisted. "Did you come to enjoy the game so much?"_

_ He hated the game. Still, his duty and his talent demanded that he play. "No more than you, Jack. I did what I thought was best, under the circumstances-"_

_ "It was not your place to make that decision. Not only that, you also did the cowardly thing by bringing Elisa into it. If you were going to tell Princess Azkadellia and Commander Cain you should have done it yourself."_

_ The accusation made him flinch. Elisa had asked him the same question when he initially approached her for help. "Elisa _is _a part of this. They were more likely to trust the information if it came from her first. Perhaps it was underhanded, but I stand by it."_

_ "Do you?"_

_ "I do."_

_ "Would you still stand by it if I sentenced you to the Eye Room?"_

_ The mere thought of that room made his throat go dry. In Resistance training he had performed the best in the Eye Room simulation, but performing well did not equate with fearlessness in regards to the experience. Still, Giacomo remained resolute and above all, truthful. "I know who I am. I do not care if all of Wonderland sees me as such."_

_ Jack stopped in his circuit and regarded him closely. Giacomo caught a fleeting glimpse of something akin to envy and resentment before it disappeared into cool indifference. Interesting. So he still could not face it. Jack had never been able to accept full emotional exposure – to himself as well as to everyone else._

_ Perhaps that was the crux of the matter. Giacomo could do what Jack could not. He could admit to weakness and need. He knew implicitly what was needed as opposed to what was wanted and more importantly, was willing to do what was necessary to satisfy those needs. There was a reason why Giacomo was Jack's right hand. They were fundamentally different in nature even if they worked towards the same goal. Giacomo saw what Jack could not and did what he could not. Even if it meant admitting to weakness._

_ But then, the stakes were not as high for Giacomo._

_ Finally, Jack hissed under his breath. Evidently he had come to the same conclusion. "This does not excuse the fact that you made such a move with our allies without consulting me." He leveled him with a gaze so cold that he wondered that he did not shatter into shards of ice. "Do not undermine my authority again, Giacomo. Friend or not, there will be consequences. Do not take my trust so lightly."_

_ With that he was gone as silently as he came. Only when Giacomo was certain he was alone did he allow his shoulders to slump, running a hand over his face in a rare show of tension. It was a few minutes before he could gather his composure and resume his patrol._

Giacomo could not help but continue to feel guilt over the situation, as he had when he approached Elisa in the first place. If only she or Marino were here. There were precious few people in the world he could speak candidly to anymore. His parents died early on in the reign of the Queen of Hearts, killed for their blatant dissention. Other members of the clan were trustworthy, but widespread plans were messy and liable to fall into the wrong hands. Mara-

But that was something best left in the past. Even now, his heart clenched painfully at the mere thought of her name, the grip of emotion so potent and crippling that Jack would have been surprised at its presence within his normally stoic advisor. There would be no more of that, he thought sternly, and wrangled himself with practice.

Perhaps it was best that he had no confidante at the moment. What could he say to them? No matter the outcome he had not only betrayed the trust of his liege, but his best friend. He knew better than most how slow Jack was to trust. Giacomo sighed and continued to walk the empty passageways. He hoped to avoid such a situation in the future. He could not betray Jack again. There was too much at stake.

Beyond that, he and Jack _were _friends and nearly all the other had left in the world. Something big was coming, prophecy or no, and Wonderland needed them to stand together to face it.

* * *

><p>"You're brooding."<p>

Jack did not have to look up to know that Duchess was regarding him carefully. He stirred milk into his tea. "Am I?"

"You know better than to ask that. You're still at odds with Ten over the Princess Azkadellia situation. What's done is done and it's best if you focus on other things."

He stopped stirring for a fraction of a second. Duchess certainly was not privy to those details. No one outside of the Princess Azkadellia, Commander Cain, Jack, Giacomo, and Elisa could know about the prophecy. "You know. How?" His mind raced. He'd been too lenient. She'd overstepped her boundaries and investigated beyond her orders. She was far too dangerous when she had the correct information.

She dabbed at her lips with a napkin. There was nary a smudge or smear in her blood-red lipstick. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Duchess." He leaned forward and caught her wrist. To the casual observer, it was a loving gesture when in reality his grip was just short of bruising. "You know better than to meddle."

Duchess leaned forward as well, covering his hand with her free one. It was an outwardly affectionate response, but she made sure to dig her nails into the tender skin between his fingers. "The Princess Azkadellia told me," she stated flatly, eyes flinty. "She assumed that as your fiancée, I already knew that little tidbit."

A muscle ticked in his jaw. He should have realized. Still, this was an interesting piece of information. "She confided in you?"

"You know she didn't, Jack."

"Yes, you gave the report of her visit to your apartment." His eyes narrowed at her impassive expression. "You did not say that she mentioned the prophecy."

"Tit for tat."

"You did not need to know." He would not apologize for that. He still felt that far too many people were already aware of the prophecy's contents. While his anger was fading, there was still a lingering sense of betrayal over Giacomo's actions. He had always admired his friend's sense of initiative but in this case Giacomo had acted too soon. The current balance was tipped in the Outer Zone's favor, something Jack was entirely uncomfortable with even if it had resulted in something of a promise of help from the princess.

Her nails bit briefly into his skin once more before she withdrew her hand. Jack let her go. "Obviously."

Jack mulled over this new bit of information. If there was a way for Duchess to somehow gain Princess Azkadellia's trust, then that would also move events along. "What are your plans for this afternoon?"

Duchess tilted her head and smiled at him. "I am at your disposal, darling. You know that."

"Good. The Princess Azkadellia has been spending far too much time with her books. I think she would welcome some company and a change in scenery."

"I am an agent, not a princess minder," she reminded Jack, annoyed.

"You duty is to do what I tell you, Duchess. These include soothing our allies as much as our enemies."

By the subtle tension in her shoulders, he knew he'd struck true. Still, she would not be the Duchess if she did not put up a fight and Jack was not disappointed "My skill set does not involve playing counselor in a lover's quarrel."

Of course she had picked up on the friction between the princess and the commander. Jack would have been disappointed if she hadn't. He shrugged. "Women talk about these things, do they not?"

The look Duchess sent him was one of unadulterated disgust. It amused him more than it should. "Yes, because all women do when they gather together is talk about men."

"That is not what I was insinuating," was the mild reply. "I was only saying that in times of personal conflict, women are more likely to talk matters out. In the absence of any other close confidantes, you are the best choice. Need I remind you that we cannot afford additional discord at this moment in time? The situation is delicate enough as it is."

She couldn't argue with that and resumed eating. Jack gloated inwardly. It was reassuring to know that he still had some modicum of control over the events playing out in his city.

* * *

><p>Duchess strode into the Great Library later that afternoon, smiling perfunctorily at the Club guards and librarians. "The Princess Azkadellia, please."<p>

Her newest "mission," as it were, was laughable.

Girl talk, Duchess thought resignedly. Her public persona dictated that she gather a large group of acquaintances, many of whom who thought they were quite close to her. That intimacy was an illusion, of course. She had only one confidante such as that, one she had gone to without coercion, one who knew her better than anyone ever had. Unfortunately, her relationship with Jack no longer functioned in that capacity. As a consequence, she was rigidly unfamiliar with the mechanics of such a friendship, especially with another woman. The Queen of Hearts was hardly a good example in this case.

"It is good that you are here for the princess, Your Grace," her guide remarked.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "The princess has been working very long hours and is quite tired and distressed. We are all concerned."

So Princess Azkadellia had won over the librarians. Duchess was not surprised. She leaned towards the woman and all but oozed sympathy. "As am I. I hope I can persuade her to take some time for herself."

The librarian smiled back, relieved. "It is kind of you to do so, Your Grace." She gestured to a doorway, "The princess has been working in that room. If you require anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. You have been very helpful."

Princess Azkadellia did look somewhat haggard. The skin beneath her eyes was dark, stark against pale skin that looked considerably chalky. It was all the time indoors, Duchess thought. Stacks of books occupied the top of her desk and the space around it. She looked, for all intents and purposes, like the most dedicated of Club scholars, the ones who were married to their research and rarely ventured beyond the confines of the Great Library.

"Is this how you've been spending your time, Your Highness? How very dull."

Her head jerked upwards at her voice. There was something frenzied and haunted in her gaze, something that made Duchess pause. "Have you been sent to check on me, Your Grace?" Her lips twisted in some semblance of a smile. "Has the situation become so dire that they would send you to me in some semblance of female companionship?"

Duchess really had to stop being so astounded by her insight. Though she was exhausted and strained the princess could see right through the pretense of her presence even now. She fought to keep her lips from twitching. It was so rare to stand on even ground with someone. "Perhaps you can tell me, Your Highness, if you are in need for a check-up or female companionship," she suggested.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we are similar enough, you and I." Her brow furrowed. She had not meant to say that. It was a simple truth, and the simplest truths were often the most profound.

They both knew what it was to fight for what they had. Furthermore, they knew the cost of maintaining it. They knew struggle and loss and pain. If these could not provide common ground and some understanding, what could?

The princess surveyed her coolly. "And if I fell into your arms weeping?"

"I would prefer if you didn't," she responded automatically. She was uncomfortable enough with her own tears, let alone someone else's.

A ghost of a smile – a real one this time – flittered across Azkadellia's face. "Good. I have done enough of that – weeping, that is. Tell me, how are your equestrian skills?"

That was how Duchess found herself in the royal stables at the base of the city, facing off with Ambassador Raw's horse. "Moonfire has been neglected since Raw's disappearance," Azkadellia remarked, brushing the mare's mane back from her eyes. "She feels his absence quite keenly and will only allow me and Jeb to ride her. Unfortunately, we have little enough time to exercise our own mounts."

Duchess refused to do anything so undignified as shift her weight in discomfort. She instead toyed with a button on the one riding habit she possessed, buried in the back of her wardrobe. It was a beautiful piece, elegantly structured and made from thick burgundy wool. "You're testing me."

"I'm not." Azkadellia patted the Cloudrunner and murmured something that Duchess could only assume was Vedu. "She is."

Moonfire minced forward elegantly, turning her head to catch Duchess' gaze with one liquid brown eye. She had ridden some horses before, but they paled in comparison to the fire and intelligence of the one before her. She was instantly aware that the Cloudrunner _was _testing her in some fashion, but she could not fathom how. Intelligence or no, a horse was still a horse – or that was what she tried to tell herself. How could a horse make her nervous?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Moonfire stepped even closer. Duchess didn't even need Azkadellia to tell her to stand her ground. Every muscle in her body locked into place. That great head loomed over her and she braced herself for a bite, a swat, anything –

Anything but the sigh that ruffled her hair and the subsequent head-butt against her hand. Duchess found herself scratching Moonfire's head, absolutely bewildered.

"Hmmm." Azkadellia crossed her arms and looked at her contemplatively. "Fascinating."

"What?" Despite herself, she was absolutely enchanted.

"As I said before, she's been sensitive because of Raw's disappearance. His abilities as a Viewer have granted them a unique bond. The fact that she's accepted you means a great deal."

Duchess found herself at a loss for words. She hadn't even met the Ambassador before his kidnapping. "Well…" she began.

"It is no matter. I know you have a busy schedule, but I hope you can spare some time to come and exercise her with me." Azkadellia was back to business so quickly that Duchess was temporarily thrown off-balance. She did not like it at all. "Now, can you vault on her back yourself or will you require assistance?"

Vault in a riding habit? She was crazy. "I may require a mounting block."

The princess shook her head and motioned her forward. "That is not necessary."

What happened next did not bear repeating. Duchess had never felt so ridiculous in her life, flying through the air because _Princess Azkadellia _of the Outer Zone had all but thrown her into the saddle. The Vedu riding lesson that ensued was equally mortifying. Luckily, she was a quick learner. It was not long before they were trotting through the forest with the Gale Force arrayed around them in a watchful but unobtrusive manner.

"I know several Rider trainees who would be quite envious of your skill, Your Grace," Azkadellia commented. "We're quite thorough when it comes to riding lessons, but it still takes some of them quite some time to adapt to the Vedu style."

"It is somewhat disconcerting," Duchess admitted. "But I can see the advantages." There was freedom in the unencumbered saddle and more of a connection between horse and rider. The horses themselves were unparalleled. Azkadellia's stallion in particular was unlike any she had ever seen, as dignified and magnificent than any king, if not more so.

Azkadellia nodded and launched into an explanation of the development of the Vedu style of riding, which segued into the origin of the Windrunners and Cloudrunners, which further devolved into the habits of Vedu horse breeding and rearing. Duchess let her ramble – not just because she obviously needed to talk about something, even if it was completely unrelated to the root of her distress. No, the topic was genuinely interesting and it was oddly _nice _to listen to someone talk about something other than political intrigue or who had just been released from the addiction centers. Meanwhile, she kept a watchful eye on their location. This close to the city there were few decidedly deadly creatures around, but it paid to be vigilant.

"But you're not here to listen to me ramble about the Vedu, are you, Your Grace?" Duchess glanced over. Azkadellia's expression was wry. "I'm fairly certain it's not for the pleasure of my company, either. We both know that, given the choice, we would not seek each other out."

There was no reason to dispute this. They were both too good at the game to dissemble too long. "My fiancé believes that you are working too hard. Are the dragon texts truly that difficult to decipher?"

"The texts are quite obscure. I am not entirely sure what I am searching for, but I will know it when I find it." She shrugged delicately. "Until then, I must read. It is a welcome change from the usual routine."

Duchess privately thought it was an excellent way to avoid Commander Cain, but she wasn't going to say that. Never mind Jack's orders – neither he nor she was qualified to make any sort of comment on another couple's relationship. From what she'd seen of Princess Azkadellia and Commander Cain, they were remarkably balanced.

No, this type of conversation was infinitely preferable. She would take inane conversation over the baring of souls without question. She made a noise of agreement.

"May I ask you a question, Your Grace?"

"It depends on the question, Your Highness."

The princess actually had the audacity to roll her eyes. It was slight, but it was there, and Duchess caught it. She did not know whether to be amused or offended. She settled for a mixture of both. "This is not a political question. I am merely curious. I have only ever heard you addressed by your title. Ten assures me that this is customary in Wonderland."

"It is." Names were personal business. Duchess had a sinking feeling that she knew just what Azkadellia was angling for.

"I see. It is just that no one has ever introduced you by your name. Is it rude to ask-?" Azkadellia glanced over at her. "Please do tell me if I am overstepping my bounds. I do not wish to cause any offense."

Duchess was right. She did not like this direction at all. "No offense taken, Your Highness. It is only rude if you are given my name and address me as such without my permission." She hesitated. "My name is…"

Her name was a part of the past. She no longer felt kinship with that name or the person associated with it. That person – that _girl_ – was weak. Emotional. Vulnerable. Limited. Perhaps she'd never existed at all.

The Duchess, on the other hand, had power. The Duchess was smart and always, _always _one step ahead of everyone else. The Duchess could be whatever she wanted. The identity of the Duchess was safe, one she could bury herself into and thrive on.

"My name is not relevant," she said eventually.

"Oh." Azkadellia was clearly disappointed and Duchess could not help the resentment that flared within her. She had no right to be dissatisfied. She had always owned her name and personality – except that was not right at all, was it? Azkadellia, more than anyone else, could understand an identity crisis.

Duchess looked down at the saddle and bit back a scowl. She did not need a confidante. She did not need understanding. She did not need any of this.

"I see that there are things we both have no wish to discuss." Azkadellia's voice was quiet, contemplative. "I shall not press you on yours if you promise to do the same for me." She paused. "But if…either of us should wish to speak about anything, I believe we should listen."

It was hardly her most eloquent moment, but Duchess knew her meaning.

Azkadellia looked over at her and actually laughed at her expression. "Or not. Now, shall we test your equestrian skills? Race you back to the city!" She turned Freeheart around and the two burst away, causing the entire guard wheel around and chase after her, cursing.

Duchess rolled her own eyes, but followed.

* * *

><p>Raw dreamed of flying. This was not flight as experienced through a travel storm. In a travel storm one only had the sensation of hurtling forward at a great speed. The only visual offered was swirling grey winds. In short, it was hardly flying at all.<p>

No, Raw dreamed of the sun, warm against his back and bright in his eyes. He dreamt of clouds, darting around their soft underbelly, stealing into their snowy white interior, and briefly shooting above them so there was no barrier between him and the sky. He dreamed of gentle winds bearing him aloft, of chilling, rain-pierced gales that required skill and daring to navigate. He dreamed of wings and mountains and forests and the sea, of being above everything else. This was beauty and freedom at its very best, just him and the sky.

The disappointment when he woke and realized he was as earthbound as ever was crushing. There were no wings and no sky above, just a light-filled room made of greenish stone. He lay on a low, padded pallet that was far too big for him. His cat sat beside him, idly washing its front paws.

_Oh good, you're finally awake. Do me a favor, Viewer. The next time someone tries to keep you alive, try to oblige them by remaining so._

The words popped into his head unbidden, as clear as if they had been spoken aloud. Everything came flooding back at once: his dreams, his ordeals, the cat, and now this unfamiliar place. Raw reared up in a panic-

The cat was on his chest in an instant, pinning him back to the bed. _Now, now. You'll undo all of the healer's work. Is that any way to repay her?_

That solved one thing. The weight on his chest was entirely real.

_Of course I'm real. _That great grey tail flicked in annoyance. _There is nothing more real_. Its grin stretched unnaturally wide and Raw recoiled slightly at the juxtaposition of such a strange expression on a cat's face. _Except perhaps my family, but you wouldn't want to meet them. Now, your hosts are coming. I suggest you modify those excellent shields of yours to avoid any psychic discomfort._

Raw had barely absorbed the words, let alone understood them, when the door opened. A man and woman stepped through, dressed in serviceable forest gear. The male was about Azkadellia's age, with golden skin and dark hair, the female closer to Jeb's with dark skin, hair, and eyes. The pair radiated wariness but not hostility, curiosity and anticipation. There was no need to shield from them, so-

A mind brushed against his, brassy and sonorous and louder than any other being he'd ever encountered. Raw yelped, slamming his eyes shut and flinging his shields up. His regular shields did little to dampen the effect so he thickened and layered them until it was muffled, but he wasn't completely closed off from everyone else. He sighed with relief.

_Well done, Viewer. Now, open your eyes._

Once he had, Raw really wished he hadn't. In his confusion and hurry to adjust his shields, he'd missed the entry of two new beings, the source of his mental pain. Predator's eyes, bright and sharp and burning, glared out at him from the head of a raptor, set atop the body of a cat twice the size of Moonfire. One of the creatures was covered in tawny feathers, the other with ones as black as jet. Feathered feline tails whipped lazily through the air and their paws were tipped with wickedly curved talons. But most of all, these strange new creatures had _wings_.

"Do you know me, Viewerrrrrrrr?" Raw started at the approximation of speech from the larger, tawny creature. Its spoken voice was heavy and gruff, but nowhere near as unpleasant as its mind-voice.

"N-no," he squeaked, his own voice hoarse from disuse.

His cat moved off his chest and back to his side. _Aset does not mean her name, Viewer. She wishes to know if you know _what_ she is._

Raw glared at the cat. _Get out of my head_. If it heard, it did not acknowledge it. "Raw not know," he said eventually. He could not even begin to guess, although he would dearly like to know what manner of creature could make the inside of his head feel that way.

"And yourrrrr Queen? She knowsssss nothing of usssss?"

He shook his head. Queen Lavender wouldn't have sent him to Wonderland blindly. If she'd known that there were huge feathered beasts flying around, she would have told him. "What are you?"

"Warriorsssss of the sssssky," the black one proclaimed, eyes glinting fiercely. "Bringerssss of trrrrruth and light."

"The Forrrrrrgotten."

_The gryphons_, the cat remarked, bored. It washed it paws as the two gryphons hissed at it. _Third party of the Great Alliance, Children of the Sun, blah blah blah._

"Brotherrrrr or not, do not inssssssult Re, old frrrrrrriend." The tawny one called Aset did not hesitate to admonish the cat. She returned that unsettling gaze to Raw. "It ssssspeaks trrrrue. We arrrrre grrrrphons, And you, Viewerrrrr, arrrre welcome herrrre. Rrrrrrest now. Therrrre is much to do."

They were gone before he could utter a word, but at least their overwhelming presence was also absent, allowing him to relax his shields. Their words continued to echo in his head. _Gryphons_. How could they be real? In the O.Z., they were talked of in myths and legends – but then, so were dragons and everyone knew they were real enough, even if no one had ever seen them.

_They're terrible at goodbyes, aren't they? They're also not ones to mince their words. Straight to the point, those feathered-_

"Aset and Mahes are well aware of their effect on the Ambassador," the human male interrupted, his brow creased with irritation. "They would spare him while he's healing."

"You know me?" He realized it was a silly question the moment he voiced it. Hadn't the gryphons called him "Viewer"?

The female smirked. "The rest of Wonderland may not know of us, but we know of them. That includes events in Wonderland City. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ambassador Raw. I am Kera and this is Callan. We are the human leaders here and your…liaisons."

"Liaisons?" Raw opened his shields to get a better reading of the two humans. The sheer force of emotion was astounding and he knew without a doubt that he was still in Wonderland. But these humans were different from those he'd encountered in Wonderland City, different from even King Jack and the Ten of Clubs. These were Wonderlanders who'd never known the dulling and drugging effects of the teas, whose emotions were given free reign in their intensity. Kera and Callan were vital and dazzling in his sight, full of force and conviction and the deepest loyalty.

The cat let out a happy purr, as if it agreed with the direction of his thoughts.

"Yes, liaisons," Callan confirmed, not noticing Raw's lack of attention. "As Ambassador to Wonderland, it is only fitting if you know the rest of her citizens."

Raw opened his mouth to ask a question but a yawn came out instead. Amusement from Kera and Callan flowed around him, soothing in its familiarity. "We have taken enough of your time today, Ambassador. Encounters with the Sleep of the Forests are not to be trifled with. Rest assured that your questions will be answered in good time." The two of them performed an odd little salute and exited the room as quietly as they entered.

_But first, you eat_. There was a tray beside his bed, one he had not noticed before. A covered stone bowl held a clear, savory broth, accompanied by soft rolls and a strange, sweet fruit cut into pieces. Raw was also delighted to discover a pot of true tea. This was a variety different from any he'd had in Wonderland City – as rich and dark, but flavored with something soft and floral. Raw suddenly realized that he was _ravenous_.

_Slow down or you will be sick. And give me one of those rolls._

Raw passed one of them over without even thinking. He eyed his companion thoughtfully as he ate. "They introduced themselves. What about you?"

That tail waved back and forth. _You're smart, Viewer. You tell me. _It washed its paws delicately, then sniffed at the air. _Oh, how very interesting. I shall see you later._

It vanished without a word.

Raw put the tray aside. Gryphons, real Wonderlanders, and now a talking, teleporting cat. It was all too overwhelming. He needed more sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

Apologies for the delay! I know I usually reply to reviews as well, but I wanted to get this up ASAP. I'll respond soon, I promise!

Well, well. Cloudy with a chance of gryphons? I wonder what that's going to happen...


	16. Fixed Limit: Wonderland

Disclaimer: _Alice _and _Tin Man_ don't belong to me, they belong to SyFy. The craziness, however, is all me.

* * *

><p>"And that is where we currently stand, Mother," Az concluded. "In the midst of obscure dragon texts and a burgeoning civil war."<p>

Queen Lavender gazed out of the mirror, her brow creased in a frown. "This is not the report I had been hoping for, my daughter."

"That's an understatement," DG snorted from over her shoulder. She leaned over, placing herself closer to the mirror. "Az you have to get out of there _now_, before it turns into a real war zone."

Az was already shaking her head before the sentence was finished. "I cannot do that, DG. My work is not finished. Rest assured that if we need to make a speedy retreat, we can." There was nothing that she had encountered in Wonderland yet that could stop a travel storm.

"And yet that will not be your decision to make, Azkadellia." Lavender held up her hand before Az could protest. "I know you, my daughter. The city could be falling down around you and you would not find it dangerous. If either Commander Cain or myself deem it necessary, you _must _retreat. That is an order. Am I understood?"

Az bowed her head, concealing her expression of distaste. "Yes, mother."

"Very well. Keep me apprised of the current situation. I want to know the moment Jack Heart decides to call upon the Outer Zone for aid, as I am certain he will." She paused. "Now-"

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty." Wyatt Cain moved into the background of the projected mirror image. "May I speak to my son privately?"

Lavender's brief look of surprise melted quickly into one of comprehension. "Of course, Commander Cain. My apologies, it must have been some time since you last spoke to your son. Take as much time as you like. Azkadellia, we will speak afterwards."

"Of course, mother." Az stood and motioned for Jeb to take her seat. Her eyes met his for a fraction of a second before sliding away. "The connection will remain open. I will wait in your chambers."

Jeb simply nodded and settled in.

Wyatt watched his son through the mirror, hundreds of miles away. He knew the exact moment Azkadellia left the room: Jeb's shoulders not only relaxed but almost seemed to slump, retreating within himself for a fraction of a moment. The mere fact that Jeb had allowed himself that show of vulnerability in front of his father spoke volumes about his state of mind. Jeb still held on to the idea that he had to be as strong as possible in front of him, if only to show that he was capable of surviving without his guidance. Wyatt wished that Jeb did not have to feel that way but it was simply one of those Cain family quirks.

"Something on your mind, son?" he prompted gently.

Jeb sighed and contemplated the smooth wood of the vanity. There were so many pressing needs. He still had agents to wrangle and information to wade through. The news of the Spades' occupation of the Diamond City had only just come through this morning. It was only a matter of time before Jack Heart summoned them with a request for aid. Raw was still missing. Still, there was one, and only one matter he could focus on. "I'm not sure if you can help me with this, father."

"Try me."

He glanced up. His father's gaze met his through the mirror, patient and focused. "I love Az," he said finally. "Everything I am, everything within me, is hers. That won't change. But what do I do when she won't let me in? What do I do when she obviously doesn't trust me enough to help her with everything she's struggling with?"

Wyatt let out a breath. "You couldn't give me something easy, could you? Advice on the coming battle, which I know you'll be in the thick of, or ways to strengthen your security around Azkadellia now that war is coming your way."

If only those were the only problems he was facing. "Those things I can handle."

"I never doubted that." He sat back in his chair and thought over Jeb's words. "You can't force her to let you in. You have to let her know that you'll be there the moment she's ready. That means not giving up."

Jeb made a face, as though he was ridiculous for bringing such an absurd notion up in the first place. "I would never give up on her. I would never leave her. I will _always _be there for her."

"I never doubted that, son," Wyatt responded, struggling to hide his amusement at his vehemence. "She might be feeling that way, though. You just have to prove her wrong."

Jeb traced a finger along the delicate wooden handle of the hairbrush that sat on the vanity. As much as he didn't want to believe what his father was saying, the words rang true. When Az's self-doubt, guilt, and shame took over like this her first instinct was to push everyone away before they could leave her. He'd been wrong to keep his distance from her these past few days but she'd hurt him as well and he simply couldn't find the strength to face her.

That mistake would have to be rectified. "Thank you," he said eventually. "I think I knew what needed to be done, I just-"

"Needed someone to tell you? Everyone needs that from time to time." He leaned forward and smiled slightly. "I'm proud of you, Jeb. Your mother would be too. You've grown into one hell of a man." He wished he could take credit for it in some way, but it was clear that his boy had been tempered by his time in the Resistance as well as his mother's steel-velvet hand. That didn't stop him from taking pride in everything he'd done and everything he was.

The compliment was unexpected but not unwelcome. "I haven't even started yet," he joked, unable to keep the pleased smile from his face.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Don't tempt fate."

"Who, me? Of course not."

After saying their goodbyes, Jeb knocked on the door dividing his room from Az's. It opened almost immediately, Az's eyes darting up to meet his before swiftly looking away. He remembered that she'd done the exact same thing as she left the room and felt a strange weight settle on his chest. Had things become so bad between them that they could no longer meet each other's eyes, he wondered? "Did you have a good talk with your father?" she asked quietly, still focused on some point on the floor.

"It was...necessary." Jeb reached out slowly so as not to startle her and touched her shoulder. "Good night, Az."

Az's head snapped up at his touch. Surprise and confusion warred in her eyes as she finally, _finally_ looked at him. He smiled his first genuine smile in days and was rewarded when she could not help but return the gesture. It was a small smile, and hesitant, but it was as real as his. "Good night, Jeb."

They would be all right. Not now, perhaps, but they would be.

* * *

><p>Amakek Elen'sior was the unwritten city; the only one in Wonderland not listed in the annals of great Nonestican cities. Even Ley'shamba, the lost city of the dragons, was well known by citizens and scholars alike. Amakek Elen'sior, however, was much like its inhabitants – veiled and forgotten.<p>

The hidden nature of the city did not stop it from being on par with its more celebrated brethren. Tucked away in a verdant valley deep in the heart of the Jade Rainforests, it was the very definition of lush paradise. Its inhabitants mostly lived in elaborate treehouses: multi-storied affairs that wrapped around massive tree trunks. Very few of the sprawling, single-story buildings with their spiraling honeycomb towers were actually inhabited and were maintained for administrative or public purposes only. These buildings, far from jarring in their naturalistic setting, blended seamlessly with the rainforest environment, their towers only barely peeking above the treetops. Many of them were even covered with trees, their roots climbing over walls and twining around doorways.

The only exception was the Temple of Amakek, a massive stepped pyramid covered in foliage and bounded in each cardinal direction by open courtyards, the only clear spaces in the vale. The temple courtyards' purpose was more than ceremonial and served as training and sparring grounds for the patrol units.

Raw shaded his eyes as he watched those very same patrol units. The gryphons were hardly subtle as they wheeled about in the air, brown-gold feathers stark against the blueness of the sky and the dense green foliage of the forests. They were not confined to the valley either. According to Callan, units regularly traversed the expanse of the Jade Rainforests and portions of the Spine, which was how they had come to rescue him.

He was with Kera and Callan now, climbing the steps of the Temple of Amakek to obtain a better view of the valley. "The gryphons wanted to disappear," Kera explained as they stopped to allow Raw to catch his breath. The air was humid and heavy, circling through his poison-weakened lungs like soup. "They saw the coup and the massacre of the Diamonds as the ultimate betrayal."

"Rightly so," Callan commented, his expression set and stern. "They only entered the Great Alliance at the Diamonds' behest. There was a particularly strong bond between the two of them."

"How did they stay hidden after the coup?" Raw wondered, drinking in the sights all around him. The light was dewy and dreamy, gilding everything in viridescence. It was, he thought, with a pang of homesickness, the organic version of Central City.

The two scouts exchanged glances. "With some help," Kera responded vaguely. And nothing further was said on the matter, though Raw filed it away for perusal later. For now there were many, many other items to consider.

Such as: "Humans live with gryphons. How?" It had not escaped his notice that the proportion of humans to gryphons in the valley was nearly equal. "Not forgotten them, like other Wonderlanders."

"Humans have lived in these parts for centuries, even before the Great Alliance. Gryphons bond with their riders and because they live longer than we do, they find it easier to bond with a member of the rider's family." Kera shrugged. "The decision was simple once they decided to withdraw."

"You went with them." That explained why their emotions were untainted by the teas. Raw had only been fully lucid for a few days and remained relatively isolated at that, but the amount of work he'd put into modifying and maintaining his shields was surprising. This was not just because of the gryphons, but the humans themselves.

He'd thought that Jack Heart was uncomfortable to read, but the king was nothing compared to the gryphon riders. There simply was nothing he'd ever experienced that could compare. It was not that other peoples' emotions were weaker, but that there was an added dimension to Wonderlanders' emotions. They were nearly tangible, with a taste and color all their own, exploding around him like so many emotional fireworks. They were vibrant, alive, teeming with passion and focus. Was this, he mused, the true face of Wonderland?

"Always," they said together. It was both a promise and an oath. Loyalty and honor. Yes, Raw could see why the gryphons would have done anything for the Diamonds, if these were the traits that were so prized amongst them.

Up here, at the top of the Temple of Amakek, there were few gryphons or humans about. He was so very curious about these Wonderlanders. Kera and Callan's emotions washed over him and he lowered his shields a fraction to experience them more fully. The traces of loyalty from their oath still lingered in the air like a potent perfume. He sifted through each new pulse, intrigued. Surprisingly enough he could detect no wariness or distrust towards him, simply a reflection of his own interest magnified many times.

Viewers by nature could not read thoughts, but the sheer strength of their emotions not only changed the way he perceived them, but also gave them direction. It was as though he could discern the source of their feelings. That was how he knew that they were curious about him. They had never seen a Viewer before and wanted to know more about his abilities. He probed deeper, sensing the pride they had in their abilities. They had worked hard to obtain the positions they now held, despite the influence of their families.

Underlying that all was a deep and steady sense of partnership. Kera and Callan trusted each other implicitly, had absolute faith in the other's abilities, and above all respected one another. It was, perhaps, one of the most solid foundations for love that Raw had ever encountered in his life. Upon encountering this he drew back, feeling as though he had stumbled upon something sacred.

"Who is Amakek?" he asked, glancing up at the small, cave-like entrance to the temple.

They resumed their climb; the two scouts hopping nimbly up the steep and narrow stairs. "She is the First and the Mother." Callan's hand was firm under Raw's elbow as he stumbled over a particularly uneven step. "She is sun and sky to those who fly."

"Do you worship her?"

Kera smiled. "There is much to revere about Amakek. Most who live here pay their respects to both Amakek and Cheshire. There must be balance."

Raw frowned at the mention of Cheshire. The trickster was notorious all over Nonestica due to its volatile nature and the ebb and flow of its whims. More than once he had wondered at the type of country that would take a god of chaos as their patron. He found that he preferred the benevolence and generosity of Lurline. "Is there balance?"

He did not realize that he'd spoken aloud until Kera answered, something melancholy and fierce in her tone. "Wonderland has not been in balance since the Diamonds fell and the Great Alliance was dissolved. Our ties are broken now and the only way for balance to be restored is for them to be reforged." The words did not sound like her own – rather, it was as though she was quoting something from memory.

Callan shrugged when Raw sent a questioning look his way. "Prophecies and portents. I do not pretend to understand them all." He grinned. "What I do know is that this is an exciting time, Ambassador Raw. There is a change on the wind and Wonderland will be the better for it. Everyone will have a role to play, even you."

"Raw?" He did not like the sound of this. He had already endured two major upheavals in his life and spent most of it in the middle of a war. He'd had quite enough excitement already.

"You were taken from Wonderland City for a reason, Ambassador." Kera leaned against the temple wall, pinning him with a piercing stare. Even through his shields he could feel the weight of her expectation. "Who else can repair broken bonds but an ambassador?" Before he could even begin to absorb that she'd already moved on. "Your disappearance also brought _her_."

Raw felt a sense of foreboding. "Her?"

Excitement glimmered in Kera's dark eyes. "We saw her, you know. Callan and I were patrolling the Twins when her party crossed the border. We all felt it, didn't we, Callan?"

He nodded solemnly. "We don't know too much of magic here, Ambassador Raw. Your future queen is something else, though. The air changed when she crossed over."

_Future queen_. It couldn't be. "You mean…"

Kera nodded. "Princess Azkadellia is in Wonderland, Ambassador. And she's looking for you."

What had possessed Queen Lavender? Azkadee had other duties. There were better things for her to be doing than chasing after him. "Raw must go to her," he blurted. The wave of homesickness that hit him was unexpected and overwhelming. No matter how appalled he was, he could not help but feel grateful that someone from home was here, especially if it was someone as dear to him as Azkadee.

Callan reached out and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. Before he even spoke Raw could feel the denial. "You cannot go just yet, Ambassador."

"But you wanted-"

"There are protocols that must be followed before the rest of Wonderland is ready to remember us," Kera responded. "They must prove themselves. This is not some whim of ours, Ambassador," she said, cutting off Raw's protest. "There was a promise, an agreement, and a course of action. Events must proceed in the proscribed way or all will be for naught. It is still too soon. The rest of Wonderland is not ready…or worthy."

Raw was beginning to feel just as much a prisoner here as he had in his little cell, for all that he was standing out in the open, breathing fresh air and feeling the breeze on his face. "What promise?" he demanded, unable to keep the petulance from creeping into his voice. "What agreement? Raw not from here, Raw not need to follow this way." He'd been away from home too long and now they were keeping him from one of the only links he had. They probably assumed he was dead and he wanted to assure them that it was certainly not the case.

"All will be revealed eventually, Ambassador Raw," Callan said soothingly. He nodded up at the sky, where a pair of gryphons were winging straight towards them. "Here are Aset and Mahes."

Raw layered his shields out of sheer preservation. The two gryphons landed gracefully beside them at the top of the temple. The words that came out of Aset's beak only added to his growing anxiety.

"Spades have taken the Diamond City."

* * *

><p>The heavy double doors swung inwards with nary a screech. Giacomo was through them before they were even fully open, sweeping the slight figure up in his arms. "Thank Cheshire you are safe," he uttered against Elisa's shoulder, closing his eyes in relief. He'd not only had to assuage his own panic, but that of his family once the news of the Spades' occupation of the Diamond City came flooding into the capital.<p>

Elisa squeezed him back just as tightly. The hood of her cloak fell back to reveal eyes that were bright but exhausted. There was a smudge of dirt upon her cheek, and more than a few upon her cloak. "I am fine, dearest. We were warned well in advance thanks to Sir Charles' alarms." She sent a warm grin over her shoulder at the equally bedraggled knight. "We were able to leave the city secretly. We would have been here sooner, but-" She made a face. "We met more jabberwocks than I would have liked."

Giacomo could only raise his eyebrows in shock. To hear his bookish cousin dismiss the creatures so easily…well, it was certainly a little out of character. "Jabberwocks," he stated.

"Yes, I will tell you all about it later but now it us of the utmost importance that I speak with the king." Elisa seized his hands. "I have deciphered part of the prophecy, dearest. I know what we have to do next, even in regards to the Spades!"

He shook his head at her, his eyes darting to the sides to where various courtiers were walking about doing their business. Some of them were openly staring at the display before them. Elisa subsided, a blush rising to her cheeks at her indiscretion. "Of course. He is in his quarters, if you would follow me. Sir Charles, if you would accompany us? I am sure that His Majesty will appreciate a report from you on the situations as well."

"But of course, Ten." Charlie bowed, his dirty cloak sweeping the floor.

As the three of them strode through the corridors, Giacomo made sure to address the knight. "Sir Charles, may I extend my most sincere thanks for the care you have taken with my cousin. My family is much obliged to you for her safety."

"It was my honor, Ten," Charlie responded with uncharacteristic solemnity. "I have grown quite fond of Lady Elisa – if I had a daughter, I imagine she would be much like her." He sighed and his hand landed on the pommel of his sword. "I only regret that we were unable to bring the artifacts that were uncovered within the city. But alas, we had to escape quickly and lightly."

"All the same, you have our gratitude and our thanks. We are in your debt."

Charlie shook his head. "There is no debt, my good sir."

"It is all right, Sir Charles," Elisa reassured him from Giacomo's other side. "I have all of my notes and that is what is truly important."

"Along with your lives, of course," Giacomo told her sternly. She only rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him. "Allow me to ensure that he is ready to receive you." He knocked firmly on the door to the small meeting room where he had last left the king.

"Come."

Giacomo paused in the doorway, taking in the scene. Jack sat in his usual chair, the straight lines of his body made even straighter due to tension and anger. The circles beneath his eyes were dark and the creases about his eyes and mouth were deeper. Duchess stood just behind him, her stance radiating protectiveness as well as annoyance at the interruption. One hand hovered in the space just above and behind his right shoulder as though she was longing to touch him, to give whatever comfort he would accept from her.

"Your Majesty, Lady Elisa and Sir Charles have returned from the Diamond City and are ready to deliver their reports."

Jack nodded. "Send them in." At his words, Duchess moved away to sit at her usual spot. Giacomo caught the slight way in which Jack leaned towards her – as though to keep her near. How easily they gave themselves away sometimes. It never failed to amuse or sadden him.

Elisa pushed past Giacomo at Jack's words and it was all he could do not to stumble backwards. "Your Majesty, please forgive my rudeness but there is much to tell you and we have very little time. It's the gryphons – the gryphons are the key!"

The assembled company could only blink as Elisa threw her satchel on the table, scattering books and maps left and right.

"Elisa, you cannot be-" Giacomo began, wondering if his cousin had spent far too much time with the White Knight.

"Yes, I know it sounds absurd, but please, you all _must _allow me to explain everything first before you begin to object. I am right, I know I am!" She looked between Giacomo and Jack, her expression both defiant and pleading.

Duchess let out a gusty sigh and sat back against her chair, the very picture of tolerance. "I'm sure Lady Elisa has a convincing explanation. She is, after all, a Club."

Elisa's brow furrowed, uncertain whether or not to be grateful or annoyed at the statement. "I do, Your Grace." She turned to Jack. "May I proceed, Your Majesty?"

Jack waved a hand and she rolled out the maps – old maps of the Diamond City, Giacomo saw as he moved closer, as well as ones she had drawn by hand, presumably for her own investigations of the city. "I surveyed several sites before I decided to place a few trenches in the area that Sir Charles declared to be of particular interest, though there were a few that-" Giacomo coughed. Elisa only paused for a beat and then moved on. "The structures he and I uncovered were strange, unlike anything else found in Wonderland."

"Strange in what way?" Jack asked. He had moved one of the papers closer to himself and was peering at it with a certain degree of trepidation.

"Strange in that they were not built with humans in mind." She went on to describe their scale and function and the myriad ways she knew they could not be used for humans.

"Very well, so they're not meant for our kind. Why gryphons, then?" Duchess raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Elisa glared at the other woman. "Because Sir Charles _remembers _that they once were among us. Because we have not. Because _this_-" She slid _The Temple of Amakek _forward. "-tells us so. Because the prophecy is telling us that we need them in order to restore the Great Alliance! Then and only then can we truly bring Wonderland back to what it was…or make it greater!"

Giacomo was not even sure where to begin. "Elisa, the Great Alliance was between the clans and the dragons and-" He broke off as his mind stuttered to a halt.

"Yes, what?" Elisa demanded excitedly. "You see, we've all assumed that that was all there was to the Great Alliance. The clans and the dragons – but now we're starting to remember that there was another party as well. Gryphons have faded into our myths and legends, but they have always been there. They must still be there, just…forgotten."

"Perhaps there's a reason for that," Duchess said sharply.

"Yes, because the Alliance was broken! The Hearts turned on the Diamonds!" Elisa winced and turned to Jack, her hands lifting up in apology. "Your Majesty, I-"

The king shook his head. "No one knows what my mother and grandmother did better than I, Lady Elisa. Please do not be troubled and please, continue."

She nodded, but a flush remained high on her cheeks as she continued. "This rift is spoken of even in the prophecy – 'circles broken.' Once the clans began to fight, our other allies withdrew. That explains why we have not seen or heard of the dragons or gryphons since. As for forgetting, well-" She shrugged. "'Lost to time, lost to myth.' Dragons are powerful. They could have wiped all knowledge of the gryphons from our minds – _until the time was right_." Her hand came to rest on _The Temple of Amakek _once more. "And that time is now. We need our allies in order to face what is coming."

"'And all must enter into the fight,'" Jack murmured.

"Let us say that I believe you – and I do not," Duchess interrupted. "If the gryphons have disappeared, where have they disappeared to?"

"Perhaps I can answer that," Giacomo responded, removing _The Temple of Amakek _from the table, his fingers tracing the gilded letters. "My father read this to me as a child. It is said that the gryphons hailed from a hidden valley deep in the heart of the Jade Rainforests. It is, of course, marked by its temple, built in honor of their patron goddess Amakek."

"Much of the rainforests are currently under Spade control," Jack murmured. "But a small party could potentially navigate unseen-"

"Or vanish entirely." Duchess' brow lowered, her red lips forming a moue of displeasure at the amount of speculation flying about the room. "This is folly. We haven't the time to chase myths and legends. Even if you managed to _find _these gryphons I imagine that persuading them back to our side would be no small matter, if they took the trouble to fade from our collective minds."

Elisa leaned forward on the table, meeting the Duchess stare for stare. "Of course it will be no small matter. We are the ones who have erred, and badly. The book speaks of a trial to determine whether or not we are worthy."

"First you speak of quests, now you speak of trials."

"Yes, trials. We'll need representatives, champions." She glanced over her shoulder at Charlie and smiled ruefully. "Sir Charles, of course, is willing, but-"

"There are others," the knight said ponderously.

"Others?" Jack asked.

He looked at his king as though it were the most obvious solution. "Who won back your kingdom for you, Your Majesty? Alice, and Hatter."

Only Giacomo caught Duchess' sibilant hiss of displeasure at the Oyster's name. "The second Alice and her...companion are no longer here," she stated.

"But it would be a simple matter to get them back," Elisa argued.

Duchess' voice dripped ice. "And you believe that they would be party to such a fool's errand?"

Elisa sucked in a breath to counter, her face now going crimson with anger. "You forget that I am a scholar, Your Grace. I would not pursue this line of inquiry unless all of the evidence pointed this way, which it does. Why are you-"

"_Enough_." Jack's voice cracked through the room, throwing everyone into silence. "I am weary of this. Lady Elisa, please leave your notes here with me. I will peruse them myself. We will then reconvene at another time to discuss this matter in a civilized manner."

It was a clear dismissal. Elisa nodded, abashed, whilst Duchess retreated behind her stoic, elegant mask. Elisa and Charlie left first, bowing respectfully to their king. Giacomo stood and hesitated. "Shall I pursue this possibility further, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I want every piece of information we have concerning the gryphons and this possible trial."

"Right away, Your Majesty."

Jack stood and went to the window as the door closed quietly behind him. "The dismissal applies to you too, Duchess. Why are you still here?"

"You would have them come back." _You would have _her _back_. The second statement went unsaid but was clear through the jealousy that laced her words.

"You have no idea what I would do." His voice grew hard. "Now, I suggest you do something useful and find out why Lucan Spade wants an abandoned city and how we can get it back."

Duchess' spine straightened. "I hear and obey."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

I am SO sorry. I just...life? PhD? But I hope this chapter answered a few questions (not too many, or I'm not doing my job correctly!). And yes, this does mean that an appearance from Alice and Hatter is...somewhat imminent. Please be patient with me, though!


End file.
